Halo: Freak Nation
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: Love hurts for Max, ALec, Asha and Logan as Asha turns out to be pregnant by Logan.Fear and paranoia begins to rise when transgenics are exposed. M/L, A/A,L/A,M/A COMPLETE READ & REVIEW!
1. Shadow of an angel

Halo  
Shadow of the angel  
  
Seattle  
  
Friday night at Crash was just like any other night, except this night Logan was out with her. Max was happy tonight. Sure, the virus bitch was still there but tonight it felt different.  
  
"You want another drink?" Logan asked, smiling at Max.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Max said, smiling back at him. Damn, I wish I could kiss him. Max thought to herself. But not tonight.  
  
Soon, Logan thought. I'll be able to touch her pretty face again. To kiss her. He went to get them another pitcher of beer.  
  
"Hey, Sketch." Max said as Sketchy waltzed through the door. "You seen Cindy?"  
  
"Nope, she's with some hot girl." Sketchy said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Look, I have to go talk to that cute girl over there, she's waiting on me." Sketchy said.  
  
"Ok," Max said, "See you tomorrow."  
  
Logan made his way back to the table. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, "Sketchy said something to upset you?"  
  
"No," Max said, "It's just that him and his new girl are having fun and so is Cindy and me and you cant even hold hands."  
  
"Oh," Logan said. "Maybe one day again."  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I sit down?" Asha asked taking a seat.  
  
"Go ahead," Max said harshly, "I was just leaving."  
  
"Whats her trauma?" Asha asked Logan.  
  
"The virus." Logan said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Asha said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike. Hard and fast. Asha, Asha, Asha. Why oh why do you have to spoil everything? I gotta find something to do before my mind just blows. Nope, I'll just go home and rest my head.  
  
Max's crib  
  
Max lay down, I hope I don't have another crazy dream like last time. Halloween. That dream was just to weird. Her pager went off. Who would it be besides Logan. Good, she was just to worked up to just go to sleep.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hey," Max said entering admiring him in the exo.  
  
"Hi," Logan said as she sat down.  
  
"So whats the dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"Hussain,"  
  
"Hussain, who?" Max asked.  
  
"He is the leader of an underground terroist group and I heard he was in town looking for some new recruits to join him against the U.S." Logan said.  
  
"When you say recruits why do I think he means humans." Max said.  
  
"Well your right. Logan said. "Word must have got out that Seattle is filled with Transgenics."  
  
"I guess he's gonna get one transgenic he wish he'd never heard of." Max said, "Whats the address."  
  
Logan wrote it down on a piece of paper. Max jetted.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Just the setting she'd expect. She climbed to the roof and looked down. Soldiers. Manticores. All lined up. Some displaying their abilities to prove that they were X-'s. She's just going to waltz in there and show them what she was.  
  
"Anymore?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nope, no more." One his right hand men said.  
  
"Wait," Max said standing the door way. "You want a transgenic, you got one."  
  
"A transgenic?" Cole's face dropped.  
  
Max thought he hadn't heard her. Because he certainly looked as if he didn't know what she had said. "Yeah,"  
  
"Manticore scum." Cole said. "Get her."  
  
Two guards rushed at her. Logan was wrong then. They aren't transgenics. Could they be White's men? She leaped into the air and kicked them.  
  
One guard kicked her in her stomach and she flew against the wall. That's the hardest hit she'd ever been hit with. She got up and did a roundhouse to his face knocking him back a few steps but clearly not having any affect like his hit.  
  
She jumped on the other guards back and saw the back of his neck. It had a symbol. No a barcode but a shape like a lightening bolt. He threw her off of her back.  
  
"What the hell are you people?" Max asked.  
  
"Better." The guard kicked her through the window.  
  
Max got up and ran for her bike. She took off like a bat out of hell. She barley made it out.  
  
Logan's  
  
"They kicked my ass." Max said.  
  
"Sorry," Logan said handing her a pack of ice.  
  
"You said they were transgenics." Max said.  
  
"Were'nt they?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said. ,"They said they were better. And clearly they are. Faster and stronger."  
  
"Any distungishing marks?" Logan asked.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked.  
  
"Barcodes?"   
  
"No something like a lightening bolt tattoo on their necks." Max said.  
  
"There must have been other places out there besides Manticore out there making kids." Logan said.  
  
"You think?" Max asked sarcastically. "Logan, please find out who they are."  
  
"What little Maxie pissed that she cant beat everyone she knows?" Alec said entering.  
  
"Get the hell out." Max said.  
  
"This isn't your house." Alec said  
  
"Well, I'm out." Max said. "Later." She left out.  
  
"Whats her dealio?" Alec asked.  
  
"New bad guys." Logan said.  
  
"Can I help?" Alec asked  
  
Warehouse  
  
"The Manticore girl knows more then she was letting on." Cole said. "How the hell was she to waltz right in here?"  
  
"I don't know." A guard said.  
  
"Well find her!" Cole screamed  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review and I'll post the next chapter faster. 


	2. Ain't it funny

All you wanted  
  
Boobie was giving Joshua a tour of their HQ.  
  
"Why war?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Because." Boobie said. "Haven't you seen the TV?"  
  
"People fear what they don't understand." Joshua said.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Little fella." Joshua said. "Max."  
  
"Who's that?" Boobie asked.  
  
"Friend." Joshua said. "X-5."  
  
"One of the X series." Boobie said. "Even they are a little stuck up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.  
  
"They look normal, they can blend in."  
  
"Max, help us."  
  
"We already have a some of the X series living here. We are all working together." Boobie said. "Pretty soon the humans will find out we're hear in Terminal City and they'll come."  
  
"And what will happen?"  
  
"We'll be ready."  
  
Max's  
  
"Breakfast is served." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Logan asked them.  
  
"We should." Original Cindy said.  
  
"But I'm always late." Max noted. Her pager blared.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy said. "The only one that be blowing up your pager is right here." She pointed to Logan.  
  
"It's Alec," She said picking up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alec asked.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Max," Alec said. "Thanks for hitting me back."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's about Joshua." Alec said.  
  
Max had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"What happened to Joshua?" Max asked into the phone.  
  
"Police raided his house." Alec said.  
  
"Do they have him?" Max asked. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine." Alec said. " But he's moved to Terminal City."  
  
"The place where all the transgenic's go." Max said, "Well I'll stop by there later on to see him."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.  
  
"Bye." Max hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"Police raided Joshua's house and now he's in Terminal city."  
  
"Are you going there now?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "Later on."  
  
Familiar's HQ  
  
"That's excellent news." White said.   
  
"It wont be ready for a few days a week of two even." Xavier said, he was a little older than White.  
  
"But it's going to do the job." White said.  
  
"In a big way."  
  
"And no more transgenics to deal with." White said.   
  
"Yup," Xavier added.  
  
"Let me be the first one to know when its done." White said.  
  
Alec's  
  
"So tonight we're going to the class, right." Asha asked.  
  
"I'll be there." Alec said.  
  
"Good," Asha said. "Its hard to find a good labor class."  
  
"Shouldn't Logan be there?" Alec asked.  
  
"I guess." Asha said.  
  
"Should I call him?" Alec asked popping out his cell phone.  
  
"He and Max are probably going to be busy tonight." Asha said.  
  
"No matter what, I'll be here for you." Alec said. "But Logan is the baby's father and he should be there no matter what Max thinks or feels."  
  
"Ok." Asha said. "Call him."  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Joshua!" Max shouted looking around.  
  
"Max!" Joshua shouted from the building to her left.  
  
"Big fella!" Max said.   
  
He moved from the window and quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
Max waited at the door. Joshua opened with a freakish transgenic next to him.  
  
"Little fella." He said taking her into his embrace.  
  
"This is Max." Boobie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "And who are you?"  
  
"Boobie." He said extending a hand. She took it and they shook hands. "Come in why don't you."  
  
Max entered and saw weapons everywhere. "Whoa."  
  
"They getting ready to take down humans." Joshua said.  
  
"That's what I came here to say." Max said, "Boobie gather up your little friends they need to hear this."  
  
"Guys gather up!" Boobie said.  
  
"Look, I'm an X-5." Max said. "And I'm just here to let you know that humans aren't the real bad guys here. I have a feeling that these people called the Familiars and the Harbringers, one or the other are behind this."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" A transgenic yelled.  
  
"Because they tried killing me several times." Max said. "And pretty soon they are going to find out that you guys are here and I want you to be ready. Take them down by any means necessary. They are our enemies not humans. Even though they are scared of us, they'll come around to us."  
  
"Now I have a question." Boobie said. "Why should we really believe you?"  
  
"Because." Max said. "I'm the one that let you all free from Manticore."  
  
Silence crept through the room. "It's her." One whispered.  
  
"You saved us." Boobie said hugging her.  
  
"So are you guys with me on this?" Max asked.  
  
"Whenever you're ready we are there for you." Boobie said.  
  
"Make sure you look out for my friend." Max said.  
  
"Joshua's with family." Boobie said hugging him.  
  
"I'm his family to." Max said. "Joshua keep in touch."  
  
"I will little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"I gotta blaze." Max said. "I'll stop by soon."  
  
She headed off on her bike.  
  
Harbringer's HQ  
  
"Any word yet on the transgenic?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have someone following her." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Good," Cole said. "Bring her in tonight."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Don't forget." Cole said. "We need her."  
  
Crash  
  
"I talked to Joshua." Max said taking a sip of her beer.  
  
Logan sat across from her. "What he say?"  
  
"He and a bunch of other transgenics are living together. And they are planning a war against humans."  
  
Logan coughed. "Humans."  
  
"Yeah." Max said. "Don't take offense. Don't forget humans are doing the same."  
  
"But my informant said that he thinks White is behind it." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "That's why I set them straight on who the bad guys are they'll spread the word."  
  
"So now they're on your side." Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Ready and waiting for my command to go into war."  
  
"Ok." Logan said.  
  
"So, when do you think they'll be ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Soon." Logan said. "Have you spoken to Alec since earlier?"  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"He called after you left to speak to me but his cell broke up." Logan said.  
  
"Couldn't have been that important." Max said. "After all he is Alec."  
  
"Why don't you ever take him seriously?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm kidding." Max said. "I like Alec."  
  
She took another sip of her beer and looked around noticing a few unwelcome faces.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Harbringers." Max said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there." Max said getting out of her seat as they drew closer and closer.   
  
It was only three.  
  
Max looked at Logan and said, "Get out of here."  
  
She ran towards the back door. But they were to fast as one was already blocking the door. He kicked Max back as she flew into a table.  
  
People began to run.  
  
"Wanna battle me?" Max asked picking up a pitcher of beer throwing it into ones face and breaking the pitcher on another's head.  
  
She kicked and punched at the tallest of the three only to fall onto the ground unconscious. A taser to the back. They began to drag her out.  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted.  
  
One took out their walkie-talkie and said, "We have her."  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I hope you all like the story, please review. Only a few chapters' left, hope you stick around. 


	3. Chicken soup for the transgenic soul

Chicken soup for the transgenic soul  
  
Seattle  
  
Asha awoke with a sickness to her stomach. Vomit. She ran for the bathroom of her one bedroom apartment.   
  
She hurled. Lucky Logan wasn't here to see her like this, she thought. She made her some breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Yum.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hey," Max said entering Logan's apartment with a smile. She had a box of doughnuts in her hand.  
  
"What are those?" Logan asked shyly.  
  
"Doughnuts." Max said, "I thought I would try something new this morning. Bring you breakfast."  
  
"How about I make some coffee?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sure," Max said taking up a seat. "Jelly or glazed?"  
  
"Both." Logan said.  
  
"Well aren't we the little piggy today?" Max laughed.  
  
"You have a whole box of what a dozen?" Logan asked. Max nodded. "Well you just wanted me to eat one."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry." Alec said barging through the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well," Alec started. "Remember the other day when you got your ass kicked?"  
  
Max nodded, what the hell did he want? What was he getting at?. "Continue asshole."  
  
"Well, I did some looking around." He said taking a doughnut. He took a bite. "Umm jelly."  
  
"Continue!" Max said snatching the doughnut. He snatched it back.  
  
"Well, they aren't Manticore. That's for sure." Alec said.  
  
"That's it." Max asked.  
  
"No," Alec said, "They are faster, smarter and stronger than us. I heard they were brought up like us, but they were tortured and put in extreme conditions to complete missions. Anyway they are in town looking for the four that got away."  
  
"Oh," Max said taking another bite of her doughnut. "Logan can you find anything out?"  
  
"I'll look." Logan said, "Drop by after work."  
  
"Speaking of work," Alec said tapping his watch.  
  
Asha came through the door. "Hey guys,"  
  
"Hi," Max said getting up taking her cue, "Logan, I'll see you later."  
  
"I gotta barf," Asha ran for the bathroom.  
  
"What's her dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"She's probably got a stomach virus." Logan guessed.  
  
"Yeah," Max said zipping up her jacket. "Let's go bozo."  
  
"Whatever." Alec said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Max confessed to Original Cindy.  
  
"Well, they are just good friends." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But every time I turn around. Guess who's there?"  
  
"His homegurl." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah, but not this one. The blonde one."   
  
"You just depressed sugar." Original Cindy said, "How's about you, me, Sketch and your hot boy at crash tonight?"  
  
"Ok, I'll call him." Max said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hello," Logan answered the phone.  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing new yet." Logan tapped away at his keyboard.  
  
"How about you come to Crash tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"That sounds good." Logan said. "I'll be there at seven thirty."  
  
"Ok," Max said hanging up the phone with a smile on her face.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I'll take that your honey boy coming." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yup," Max said.  
  
"Hot run!" Normal tossed Max a package.  
  
Max looked at the address. "Ok,"  
  
Logan's  
  
Max waltz through the door. "Asha still here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Asha said getting up from the table.  
  
"Catch." Max tossed her the package.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just a present from a friend." Asha said heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Wait," Max, said. "I need a signature."   
  
Asha signed with her fake identity. Buffy Summers.  
  
Max laughed. "Gotta blaze, see ya later Logan. Don't forget."  
  
Asha headed into the bathroom.  
  
Two minutes later Asha opened up the door and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Asha said.  
  
"By who?" Logan asked.  
  
"You." Asha said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review. They make me write faster.:) 


	4. Wrecked, wrong and willing

Wrecked, wrong and willing  
  
Seattle  
  
"Me and you are going to be parents." Logan said to himself for the thousandth time today.  
  
Asha smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Wait, you and me are going to be parents." Logan said again.  
  
"You know you are taking this pretty casual." Asha said, "That really isn't like you."  
  
"Well what do you expect?" Logan asked, "You don't plan these type of things. They just happen a mistake."  
  
"So your trying to say the baby is a mistake." Asha asked, "Should I just get an abor-,"  
  
"Don't even think about it," Logan said, "We will have this baby and I will be a father to it."  
  
"And Max?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "This is the worst thing I could do to her. While, I thought she was dead, I had sex with another woman."  
  
"Hello." Asha said, "Your human. What were you supposed to do? Be single for the rest of your life just because you thought your true love was dead?"  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"Then stop beating yourself up about this." Asha said, "If Max is as mature as you think then she could handle it."  
  
"But it isn't just that," Logan said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"The virus," Logan said, "I mean how are we supposed to be together anyway? I still want her so bad and this virus has drown a wedge between us and so will this baby."  
  
"Well, Miss Max will just have to deal with it," Asha said,  
  
"She will," Logan, said, "Where is she anyway?"  
  
Abandon house  
  
Max woke up naked. She looked at her watch. 12:30. Damn. What happened and where are my clothes, Max thought.  
  
Then her eyes grazed over to Alec still sleeping. Last night, she engaged in sex with Alec. "Eew!" Max shrieked aloud.  
  
Alec woke up. "Good morning, sweetie."  
  
Sarcastic as always. "What did we do?"  
  
"Don't tell me you have amnesia." Alec said getting some clothes.  
  
"I don't." Max said. "Last night."  
  
"Was great, wasn't it." Alec said.  
  
"Why oh why did you let that happen?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh, you did start it. And being the man that I am, I couldn't refuse. Especially a catch like you. Whoa, Logan doesn't know what he's missing." Alec said grinning.  
  
Max punched him in the arm. "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Alec said. He leaned in to kiss her. She punched him in the chest.  
  
"Try that again and I'll really rip it off." Max said eyeing his crotch.  
  
"Bye." Alec said leaving fast.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Hey boo," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in last night or leave this morning." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I got in late and I left out early to take a walk." Max said.  
  
"You didn't go see your boy?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "And I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why something bad happen between the two of you?" Original Cindy led her to the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "And I really don't know how to say it."  
  
"Just spit it out sugar." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan got As-," She was cut off.  
  
"Hey Maxie." Alec sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," Max said stiffening a lot.  
  
He put his hand on her thigh. "So what's up you two lovely ladies?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nothing," Max said. "Cindy, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Original Cindy got up and went to get a package from Normal who was just about to call her. Her break was over.  
  
Max took Alec's hand and crunched it as hard as she could. "You ever do that in public again, this will be your penis." She let go.  
  
"Quite a grip you got there, Maxie." Alec said.  
  
Max got up. "Don't talk to me."  
  
"So you just want to forget about last night." Alec asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It was a...mistake."  
  
"A mistake." Alec said.  
  
Max could feel the hurt in his voice. "Not a mistake, mistake. More of a not planned event. It shouldn't have happened. I was going through something."  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"Logan and Asha are going to have a baby." Max said.  
  
Alec's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Yup and I was hurt and vulnerable." Max said, "So can you please forget about last night."  
  
"I'll try." Alec said, "So Logan got her pregnant before or after you came back?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"Then shouldn't she have known about this before now?" Alec asked.  
  
Max just noticed that herself, "Yeah, I never really thought about it."  
  
She took off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alec asked her catching up.  
  
"I need to have a little talk with Asha and Logan to get to the bottom of this." Max said, "Cover for me, please."  
  
"You got it." Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Logan." Max yelled coming through the door.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said as he put some salad on the table for him and...  
  
"Asha." Max said, "What did you just move in?"  
  
"No," Asha said, "Me and Logan are just having lunch."  
  
"Care to join us?" Logan asked.  
  
"Max is probably busy." Asha looked at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But I have a question for you. You have been pregnant since September and no, it's January 2021. You are four months and your just telling us."  
  
Logan looked surprised. "Yeah, why didn't you tell me sooner."  
  
"I was afraid." Asha said.  
  
"Oh yeah right." Max said.  
  
  
"I was." Asha said. "How was I going to tell him? After the next time you saved me from sector police or the next time Logan gets the chicken pox and you, two are exchanging googly eyes with each other. Tell me, how was I supposed to say I was pregnant! How was I? I already seemed like a bitch enough and the virus! It would have been another spike in your back and I couldn't handle it."  
  
"Don't get worked up," Logan said, "I read somewhere that stress was bad for the baby."   
  
"You know what?" Max said, turning for the door. "I gotta go."  
  
"Wait!" Logan said, "I want you to look at something for me."  
  
Max moved towards him as he went to the computer and started typing. "She broke into an doctors office to get some trytophan."  
  
The camera was going backwards slowly revealing a girl around Max's age with long brown hair.  
  
"Oh my god." Max said having flashbacks.  
  
"What you know her?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah that's my sister." Max said, "That's Johndy."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to clear up some of the loose ties that I had about the whole pregnancy thing. I forgot how to spell the name of Max's medicine so forgive me. Next chapter's coming up soon. Please review they make me happy :) 


	5. Broken promises

Broken promises, Shattered dreams  
  
Logan's  
  
"That's her," Max said.  
  
"Well, she's down at the police station about to be taken away." Logan said.  
  
"That's if White doesn't get to her first." Max said, "I have to go get her."  
  
"Be careful." Logan said.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Max said heading towards the door.  
  
"Catch." Logan tossed her a cell phone.  
  
"I'll stay in touch." Max left.  
  
Police station  
  
Johndy was cold and waiting in the same cell all night and day.  
  
"Can I get something to eat?" Jonhdy yelled.  
  
"Wait," The guard said, "Your going to be leaving here in about an hour you'll eat on your way."  
  
"Whatever." Johndy said. They were trained to go for days without eating. Doesn't mean they have to.  
  
A man in a nice suit walked through the door.   
  
"I am here for the girl."  
  
"Who are you?" The guard asked.  
  
"Ames White, FBI." White said.  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard moved towards the cell.  
  
He opened it and Johndy snatched the gun and shot at White.  
  
He moved to quickly.  
  
"You one of us." Johndy said.  
  
"You wish," White, said, "Manticore scum."  
  
"Leave her alone." Max said, stepping through the door.  
  
"Max?" Johndy said, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It's me. Listen up, you have to get away from him."  
  
White pulled out an walkie-talkie, "I need back up."  
  
"We'll be surrounded." Max said, She looked at Johndy and did a signal.  
  
Johndy sprung into the air and kicked White ads he stumbled back, Max tripped him.  
  
"There's an back entrance this way." Max said.  
  
They made it out back and took off on her motorcycle.  
  
Max's  
  
"You have a nice place." Johndy said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said, "How've you been?"  
  
"Fine." Johndy said, she sounded a little uneasy.  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"No not really." Johndy said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"I was pregnant." Johndy said.  
  
"Who isn't nowadays." Max said aloud.   
  
"Huh?" Johndy said. "Your pregnant?"  
  
"Me?" Max laughed aloud. "No, I didn't mean anything by it. Continue."  
  
"Well, I was pregnant And I started getting terrible seizures." Johndy said, "And I lost the baby."  
  
She began to cry.  
  
Max hugged her, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Johndy said, "So there wasn't any trytophan in California, so I came here."  
  
"Well, everything is going to be ok." Max said, "Your safe here with me."  
  
The door opened and Johndy got into attack mode.  
  
Original Cindy dropped her bags. "What the hell?"  
  
"That's my roommate." Max said, "Original Cindy meet Johndy."  
  
"Your sister?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Original Cindy said.  
  
"You too." Johndy said.  
  
"Look, I have to run to the store to pick up dinner." Max said, "You two gonna be fine?"  
  
"Yeah," Johndy said.  
  
Two hours later when Max returned with a bucket of Chicken, Original Cindy and Johndy were playing cards.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you two." Max said.  
  
"It's cool." Johndy said.   
  
"Chicken, were did you find a bucket of chicken?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Small place not that far." Max said.  
  
They ate dinner and Max was full. The cell phone rang.  
  
"I thought you were going to be in touch." Logan said.  
  
"Sorry," Max said, "We were just doing some sisterly bonding. You know the whole ass kicking thing, that we Manticore escapes so love to do."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "Well I have some new info on our new bad guys."  
  
"White?" Max asked.  
  
"No the others." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "What is it?"  
  
"They are importing some type of weapons in through the harbor." Logan said, "Maybe you should check it out."  
  
"They kicked my ass last time." Max said. "I can't go in alone."  
  
"You wont be." Johndy interrupted. "You have me."  
  
"Logan," Max said, "I'll handle it."  
  
Harbor  
  
Max and Johndy closed in. There were three of them.  
  
"So you said they are really strong?" Johndy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"How many kicked your ass?" Johndy asked.  
  
"Last time? Two." Max said, "I was counting on special guest stars fifty against one."  
  
"Well, there's three and I'm ready to work off that dinner." Johndy said.  
  
"Let's do it," Max said.  
  
On board they were taking boxes to the shore.  
  
"Is this a super powered thing or can anyone pitch in?" Johndy asked.  
  
"You." The guy said remembering Max.  
  
"Hey," Max said grabbing the rope and lunging into him knocking him off the boat.  
  
Johndy struck the other while the other called for back up.  
  
"We're going to be out numbered." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Johndy said, "So escape and evade."  
  
"Yup," Max said, running.  
  
Johndy was right beside her.  
  
"We failed your hot boy." Johndy said.  
  
"He just wanted us to see what weapons they were bringing in shore." Max said still running.  
  
"We'll we still failed." Johndy said before falling.  
  
Max realized she just heard a gunshot. Max looked back to see one of the guys standing there with the gun in his hand. Max kneeled down to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm dying." Johndy said.  
  
Max got up, charged for the guy, and knocked him over. She began to beat him to death.  
  
"You...can't...defeat...the...harbingers..." He died.  
  
"Well I just did." Max said running back to Johndy who was already dead.  
  
She just got her sister back and now she was already gone.  
  
She never had it easy. Now at least she was at peace. With her baby.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Next chapter things get pretty angst 


	6. What about us?

What about us  
  
Logan's  
  
Max busted through the door. Bloodied.  
  
"Logan!" Max screamed as she clasped on his living room floor.  
  
"Max," He said as he ran to her side. "What happened?"  
  
"They killed her!" Max said.  
  
"Who?" Asha asked.  
  
"It's after 11, shouldn't you be home." Max spat.  
  
"She's staying the night." Logan said.  
  
"You know what," Max said getting off of his floor. "I'm outta here."  
  
She turned and left.  
  
"They killed her sister." Asha put two and two together.  
  
Alec's   
  
Max busted through the door.  
  
"Max," Alec said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't go home." Max said,  
  
"What about Logan's?" Alec said.  
  
"Let's not talk about him and his girl." Max said.  
  
"Asha's over there?" Alec asked.  
  
"You know it." Max said, "Scoot over."  
  
She sat right next to him.   
  
"Well reruns are on tonight." Alec said.  
  
"Good," Max said, "I haven't watched TV in the longest time."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said quickly and then added, "Shut up."  
  
"You have blood stains all over yourself." Alec said.  
  
  
"They killed my sister." Max said.  
  
""Who?" Alec asked.  
  
"Johndy." Max said, "You weren't in our unit."  
  
"But." Alec hesitated, "whatever."  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alec, have you seen Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Max, have I seen her?" He looked to Max to get an answer.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her since work." Alec said.  
  
"If you see her tell her to call me." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Alec hung up the phone.  
  
"Thanks," Max said, "I really cant put up with it right now."  
  
"It's ok," Alec said.  
  
"It isn't." Max said, "I love him and I cant be with him. I should be crying but I cant. Asha's there to comfort him." She began to cry, " Oh Alec, make it go away."  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Max," Alec said, "We really-,"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Max said kissing him, he kissed back.  
  
They lay there on the couch kissing.  
  
"Is this going to be another mistake?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "This is me."  
  
She began to slowly take off his clothes. While still kissing him.  
  
"Max," Alec moaned as she bit at his ear.  
  
Max turned off the TV.  
  
Logan's  
  
"I need to talk to Max." Logan said.  
  
"Logan." Asha paused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why do you love her so much?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said.  
  
"Logan." Asha said, "I love you."  
  
"You what?" Logan asked jaw wide open.  
  
"I love you." Asha said, "I always have. Always will."  
  
"You know, I love Max." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Asha said, "Do you ever think you could ever find a place in your heart for me?"  
  
"Your going to be my sons mother." Logan said.  
  
"Your son?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "I have a feeling we're going to have a boy."  
  
"Oh," Asha said, "Max was right its late. I really shouldn't be over here."  
  
"You have every right to be." Logan said, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Alec's  
  
Max and Alec woke up on his floor.  
  
"What time is it?" Max asked.  
  
"10:30," Alec said, "We're late for work."  
  
"You go ahead." Max said, "I need to go somewhere."  
  
Alec kissed her. Max pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked her.  
  
Max fake smiled and said, "Nothing."  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike to Logan's She had to apologize to him about her actions. She needed to let him know that they were on the same page.  
  
Alec was now her guilty pleasure and she didn't want to drag him on her crazy ride to the dark side. She couldn't tell Logan about Alec.  
  
It would hurt to much. Alec would just find another girl, like he would normally do and try to break it down to Max gently.  
  
When Max made it to Logan's she saw a big U-haul truck outside. Someone's is probably moving out of his building.  
  
They were putting stuff into his apartment. What the hell. Maybe someone was just moving some new things into his house.  
  
Max knocked on the wide open door.  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
He caught her eye contact.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, uh." Logan stammered, "For safe keeping Asha is going to be moving in with me."  
  
The last thing Max heard was her name being called, but she was already to far away to care.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I had to think of another idea to drive a big wedge before Max and Logan's relationship to keep her running back to Alec. But I have like 20 more chapters coming and things are going to get really crazy and fun so stick around for the wild ride ahead. Please review and the faster I get reviews the faster I post the next chapter :) 


	7. Would be be my gurlfriend?

Would you be my gurlfirend?  
  
Crash  
  
On Max' fourth pitcher of beer, she was almost drunk.  
  
"Girl you know you shouldn't be drinking like that." Original Cindy said.  
  
"If you knew what I was going through you would be drinking like a fish too." Max said.  
  
"You never did tell me what you were going through." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Asha's pregnant." Max said.  
  
"By who?" Original Cindy asked. "Not your hot boy, right?"  
  
"Yup." Max said. "When I was away they had a night of fun from what I hear. Oh and they're moving in together."  
  
"That's bad." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I know." Max said, "I should kick her ass."  
  
"You want me too." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said drunken to the core, "Lets get the whole Jam pony gang to go crazy on her ass."  
  
Original Cindy then said, "Its time for you to go home."  
  
Alec walked in.  
  
"No, I'm going with him." Max said.  
  
"Your drunk." Original Cindy said, "You wouldn't to wake up next to him in the morning would you?"  
  
Max turned red. "You know what?" Max said, "I feel a lot better and I'm going to go home."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said, "I'll be home in awhile."  
  
Alec walked towards Max.  
  
"Hey," Alec said.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Alec said, "Maybe I should take you home."  
  
"I'm cool." Max said, "You shouldn't drink and drive."  
  
"You know what." Alec said taking her arm, "I'm taking you home."  
  
Max's  
  
"You didn't have to bring me home." Max said.  
  
"We need to talk." Alec said.  
  
"Not now Alec." Max said.  
  
"We do," Alec, said, "You are different than other girls."  
  
Duh," Max said, "So is every other girl from Manticore."  
  
But your special and I wanted to ask you something." He bent down on one knee.  
  
"Oh hell no." Max said getting up as he digged in his back pocket.  
  
"What?" Alec asked. "I got a sore leg from that fight the other night and I needed my aspirin. You didn't think I was about to-,"  
  
"I did." Max said clearly embarrassed.  
  
"But I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend." Alec said.  
  
Max got back up off her couch. "Why didn't you just write it down on a piece of paper and have a box for me to check yes or no?"  
  
"Your special to me." Alec said, "We are good for each other."  
  
"No we're not." Max said.  
  
"So you don't want us to be a couple." Alec asked.  
  
"You know how I feel about Logan." Max said.  
  
"And you know Logan feels about Asha." Alec said.  
  
"Alec don't do this." Max said, "I can't be with you right now. I know we had sex a few times. But that was it. Sex."  
  
"Nothing more?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said coldly.  
  
"Well now I see what page we're on." Alec said, "Max you could have had something better than Logan. I would have been there for you. In ways he couldn't."  
  
"When did you become the perfect gentlemen?" Max asked. "You are so acting like someone who's not you."  
  
"Max," Alec said kissing her.  
  
"We can't do this anymore." Max said opening the front door, "Can you please leave?"  
  
Alec walked out. "You know my number if you change your mind."  
  
"Was that Ben?" A voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Zack." Max said hugging him.  
  
"Max," He hugged her back, "I missed you."  
  
"What happened what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"I got my memory back." Zack said, "Not the bad one. I started getting flashes back and I had to sort out what was true and what wasn't. Not like the last time."  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
"Isn't the enemy." Zack said, "Manticore is and now they're gone. Thanks to you."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But they're some new bad guys out there now. I don't know much about them but they're much better than us. And they want to get rid of us."  
  
"We now they're three of us to stop them" Zack said.  
  
"Three of us?" Max asked.  
  
"Me, you, and Ben." Zack said.  
  
"That's Alec." Max said, "Remember."  
  
"I do." Zack said.  
  
"You need a place to crash?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Zack said, "I have my own place."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Down the hall." Zack said, "I saw someone was moving out and I got the place."  
  
"So Jam pony tomorrow?" Max asked.  
  
"You think Normal will give me my job back?" Zack asked.  
  
"He gave me mine back." Max said.  
  
"But you've been working there forever." Zack said.  
  
"Well," Max said, "Lets get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Ok," Zack said leaving out, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Max said as she picked up the phone.  
  
She hoped Logan was still awoke.  
  
"Hello." The voice, female, clearly not Logan, but Asha.  
  
Max hung up the phone and started to dial another number. "Hey Alec."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm bringing Zack back for more sexual tension between the Max/Alec/Logan story line, which will be getting even hotter. But next chapters gonna get deeper into the badguys. So stick around. Please reviewand the story will get more into the Max and Logan storyline pretty soon. But I cant rush it, we'll get there dont worry. Max and Alec are going to have some more bumps and bruises too. Thanks to everyone who likes the story and sticking around for it. You guys are my inspiratio for continuing to write. After the next chapter which I'll post up on sunday will be it for a week or so, So I can write a few more chapters and take my time with it so it doesnt feel all rushed. But it will surely have a cliffhanger to keep you all ready and waiting for the chapter after that. Thanks for all the luv :) 


	8. Walk a mile in my shoes, Do me right or ...

Walk a mile in my shoes  
  
Warehouse  
  
"Any luck finding the X-5?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, sir." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Well get on it." Cole said, "We don't know who she's working for and she could be dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir." Agent Jones left the room.  
  
"Jones," Cole said, "If you find her kill her at point blank."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Jam pony  
  
"So please," Max whined. "He didn't mean to get shot in the chest and need a heart transplant."  
  
"Ok," Normal said, "We do need a new guy."  
  
"Good," Max said and then turned to Zack. "See, I told you I'd get your job back."  
  
"Thanks," Zack said.  
  
"You two go to sector 4," Normal said, "I have a drop off."  
  
"Ok," Max said and her and Zack were on their way out until Max bumped into Alec in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec said.  
  
"Hey," Max said half smiling.  
  
"Were did Zack come from?" Alec asked.  
  
"I got better." Zack said.  
  
"You say that now." Alec said under his breath.  
  
"Shut up." Max said hitting him the shoulder.  
  
"Let's roll." Zack said.  
  
"Roll?" Max asked.  
  
"He's been hanging around Original Cindy to much." Alec said.  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint   
  
"Jam pony messenger." Max said lifting her ID.  
  
"Move it along." The sector cop said.  
  
"So," Max said peddling her bike. "When did you notice you were better?"  
  
"I got these memory's back a month and half or so ago and I couldn't remember everything." Zack said, "Then I went to go see Johndy andwe had a thing for about a minute, but I knew and she knew it wouldn't work out."  
  
"You got her pregnant." Max said.  
  
"She was pregnant?" Zack asked.  
  
"But she had a miscarriage." Max said slowing down.  
  
"She did?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "Zack, you don't know? Dumb question. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Zack stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Johndy's dead." Max said beginning to cry.  
  
"When?" Zack asked. "How?"  
  
"About a day ago and by the new bad guys." Max said.  
  
"Who are the new bad guys?" Zack asked beginning to cry.  
  
"I don't know." Max said, "They said something about being the harbingers."  
  
"What the hell is an harbinger?" Zack asked.  
  
"Appearently faster, stronger, and smarter than us." Max said.  
  
"We have to stop them." Zack said, "They killed our sister."  
  
"We will get our revenge." Max said, "That's a promise."  
  
"What do you want to do after work?" Zack asked.  
  
"Go to Crash and go see Joshua." Max said.  
  
"Joshua?" Zack asked.  
  
"He's a transgenic." Max said, "A little too much canine DNA in his Cocktail."  
  
"Oh," Zack said.  
  
Joshua's  
  
"Joshua." Max said.  
  
"Max," Joshua said, "Who's with you?"  
  
"This is Zack." Max said.  
  
"What's up?" Zack asked.  
  
"Wasssssssup." Joshua said.  
  
Max laughed, "You've been watching to much nick-at-nite."  
  
"Friends." Joshua said taking Zack's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said, "Friends."  
  
Max smiled, "How sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" Joshua asked. "Like little Debbie?"  
  
Max smiled, "No, sweet as in nice."  
  
"Oh," Joshua said, "You want little Debbie?" He asked Zack.  
  
"I am kinda hungry." Zack said taking a little Debbie cake.  
  
"Look, I'll be back tomorrow." Max said heading towards the door.  
  
"Ok," Joshua said.  
  
"Wait," Max said as she dug into her back pack. She pulled out a book. "Here you go."  
  
"To kill a Mocking bird." Joshua said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "It's a good book. I bought it the other day and I forgot to bring it over."  
  
"Thank you." Joshua said.  
  
"No prob." Max said, then turning towards Zack. "Let's go."  
  
Crash  
  
Max, Alec, Zack, Orginal Cindy were at a table.  
  
"Were's Sketch?" Max asked.  
  
"At home." Alec said, "He got sick."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
Asha and Logan entered Crash.  
  
"Hey," Logan said.  
  
Max stiffened.  
  
They pulled up seats. "Max," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "Don't you know that drinking is bad for the baby."  
  
"I'm not drinking." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Did you find out anything when you went to harbor?" Logan asked.  
  
"They're called the harbingers and they killed Johndy thanks for asking." Max said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Max wait." Zack called at her.  
  
"Zack." Logan said. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night." Zack said, "Don't worry I know your not the enemy."  
  
"Oh ok." Logan said.  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint   
  
Max was in a long line of people.  
  
"God, I wish they would hurry it up." Max said.  
  
"Shut up." A lady from way behind Max screamed.  
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
Above a roof top was Agent Jones. "I have her in sight."  
  
"Fire whenever you have an open target." Cole said.  
  
"Ok," Agent Jones got ready.  
  
"Jam pony messenger." Max said.  
  
Agent Jones pulled the trigger.  
  
Max fell off her bike and was surrounded by a crowd. She was shot. "logan," Was all she could whisper.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter.I'm taking a week or two off to get a few more chapters under my belt so when I start posting again I will post a chapter a day or two apart. So dont forget about the story it's only going to get funner. Some more shippiness to come :) 


	9. Does the man even know your alive?

Death, drugs and goodbyes  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint  
  
"Someone get an ambulance!" The sector cop screamed.  
  
Max lay there on the brink of unconsciousness. "Someone help me."  
  
Three minutes later the ambulance was taking her off.  
  
"What's your name?" The guy asked.  
  
"Rafer?" Max asked.  
  
"Max?" Rafer asked, "That's you."  
  
"Rafer." Max smiled.  
  
"Where was she shot?" Another paramedic asked.  
  
"Bullet wound to the chest." Rafer said, "Max your going to be fine."  
  
"Call Logan." Max said.  
  
"The number?" Rafer asked.  
  
"First number memorized in my pager." Max said she closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
Harbor lights hospital  
  
Logan, Alec, Original Cindy and Asha were all out side of Max's room.  
  
"I cant believe this happened." Logan said.  
  
"Who would want her dead?" Besides me, Asha thought.  
  
"Those new bad guys." Alec said.  
  
"You know its your fault." Original Cindy said staring Logan down his throat.  
  
"How would you think that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Uh, let me think didn't blondie here just move in with you?" Original Cindy said, "Does Max's feelings even mean anything to you?"  
  
"They do," Logan said.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"What is this?" Alec asked, "Max is in there dying for god sakes cant we put up all the Logan and Asha and Me and Max stuff to rest."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you and Max stuff." Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I didn't say me and Max. I meant," Alec continued as the doctor came their way. "Any news doctor?"  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood." The doctor said.  
  
"Can she have a donor?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We're universal donors." Alec whispered to her.  
  
"Oh," Original Cindy said.  
  
"There are some strange things in her blood." The doctor said, "I'm going to have some other doctors look at it."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
"He shows someone those blood samples and Max is pretty much dead." Alec said.  
  
"We need to switch them with someone elses." Logan said.  
  
"You can use mines." Asha said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said smiling.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor's uniform so we can sneak into the blood room." Alec said.  
  
"The blood room?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I've been free for what? Five months you expect me to know everything?" Alec said.  
  
"Just do it." Original Cindy said.  
  
A few minutes later Alec had already switched the blood. The doctor had just returened.  
  
"We'll her blood looks ok," The doctor said, "But there is a problem. Max is slowly dying and the only way we can save her is having one of her parents donate blood."  
  
"Only her parents." Logan asked.  
  
"That's the only blood we can use." The doctor said, "Her mothers or her fathers. So can one of you contact them."  
  
"We cant." Original Cindy said, "She was raised with foster parents."  
  
The doctor had a sad look on his face as to say, "Theirs nothing we can do for her."  
  
Logan had tears in his eyes as did Original Cindy. Alec stormed out of the hospital and Asha held Logan's hand.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Asha said.  
  
"It's not." Logan said, "The love of my life is going to die."  
  
Asha couldn't help but feel bad at something that made her happy deep down inside. She felt like a monster for not caring about Max even though she saved her before. But she was keeping Logan away from her.  
  
"You should all go say your goodbyes." The doctor said, "We will give her something to fasten up the death."  
  
"Cant she get better?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," The doctor said, "I'm sorry son."  
  
"Original Cindy you can go first." Logan said.  
  
She nodded and went in.  
  
"Max," Original Cindy began, "I love you girl. I know they say your going to die and all but I don't believe it. Like the first time I thought you were dead and you were still alive." She started to cry. "I hope you get better before they give you that stuff to speed up the death process. If you can hear me. Logan still loves you. If you die I'll kick Asha's ass. That's a promise, girl." She took Max's hand and said, "I love." Before breaking down into tears and running out of the room.  
  
Logan went in. He kept his distance.  
  
"You cant die." Logan said, "I want to touch you and take my own life with you. But you know I cant even though you were the only thing for me to live for. Max, I love you. Asha doesn't mean what you do to me. She's going to have my son and I have to be there for her."  
  
"You're a good man." Max said slowly awaking.  
  
"Max," Logan said, "Your ok."  
  
"No," Max said, "I'm still dying. I can feel it. Logan don't feel bad about me. I love you too. I never told you that before did I?"  
  
"No," Logan said smiling.  
  
"It seems as if I'm always going to tell you that when I'm about to die. But whatever. Live for your son. Make him proud of you You're a good man Logan Cale and I'll never forget you. Ever. Even Back at Manticore when they tried to make me forget you, I couldn't. You are all I had to live for. Always. You are my family. No matter what." Max said.  
  
Logan took something out of his pocket. "My ex-wife gave me this back when we broke up." It was an wedding ring. "I want you to have it."  
  
He sat it on her stomach and she put it on.  
  
"Does this make me Mrs. Cale?" Max asked smiling.  
  
"Not legally." Logan said, "Yet."  
  
"Yet," Max said, "Logan I'm dieing."  
  
"Don't." Logan said, "Live and I promise me and you will get married."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "But didn't they say they needed my parents blood?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "But..."  
  
"I know," Max said, "I don't have any. A mother I think."  
  
"I'm going home to work my ass off." Logan said, "I'll find your parents and there is one person who I think knows that for sure."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be a little surprising. Forgive me for all the medical stuff and the whole dieing and needing a parents blood thing is something I got off a soap and I'm using that as a plot device for revealing Max's parent. Thanks to everyone who likes and the story and reviews, you guys are my inspiration for keeping the story along and me posting faster so keep it up and I'll try to please as many of you that I can. So please review and the chapters will appear faster :)  
  
NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED EVERY WENSDAY TIL SEASON FINALE! 


	10. Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy  
  
Logan was typing at his computer as fast as he could. A picture appeared on his screen. Lydeckers destroyed car. He had been paging and leaving messages left and right. His phone finally rang.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Logan yelled.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me." Lydecker said.  
  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
  
"White's people." Lydecker said, "I had to lay low."  
  
"So how did you get my messages?" Logan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lydecker said, "Whats the problem?"  
  
"Max is dieing." Logan said.  
  
"From Progeria?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "She was shot and she needs her parents blood."  
  
"That's crazy." Lydecker said, "I have never heard of anything like that before." Then he went silent.  
  
"But its true." Logan said, "Not even her Manticore abilities can save her. She needs her parents blood."  
  
"What hospital is she at?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"Harbor lights." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Lydecker said.  
  
"Do you know her parents?" Logan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lydecker said.  
  
Logan's other line clicked and Lydecker had already hung up.  
  
"Hello," Logan said.  
  
"Logan its me." Asha said.  
  
"Was there any change?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Asha said, "She's still slowly dieing."  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if there was anything new?" Asha asked.  
  
"I just got in contact with Lydecker." Logan said, "But he didn't tell me anything new."  
  
"Damn," Asha said. "I'll call you if there's any change."  
  
"Ok," Logan said hanging up the phone.  
  
Max's room  
  
Asha stepped in.  
  
"Max," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Max said awaking from another deep sleep.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Asha asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "I keep going in and out of it."  
  
"Oh..." Asha said.  
  
"Were's Logan?" Max asked.  
  
"Looking for help." Asha said.  
  
"From who?" Max asked.  
  
"Lydecker." Asha said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"He thinks he might know something about your father or mother." Asha said.  
  
"He doesn't." Max said.  
  
"Look," Asha said, Trying to change the conversation. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?" Max aksed.  
  
"You know." Asha said, "Coming between you and Logan."  
  
"That's not your fault." Max said, "That's Manticore's 100%."  
  
"The baby." Asha said.  
  
"That's not only your fault. I never held that against you." Max said, "You two did that when he thought I was dead. I cant be mad at something he had no control over."  
  
"The furry little friends comment." Asha said, "I had my foot so far down my throat after I said that."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "I forgive you for that too. Even though I was kind of mad about you bitchin' about takin a bath. I wanted to drown you in one."  
  
Asha laughed, "I wouldn't blame you."  
  
"Look," Max said, "When I die, I want you to take care of Logan. He'll be hurt for awhile and try to comfort him. He needs you. You two will have a child in a few months and I want him to be ok. So promise me that or I swear my spirit will kick your ass."  
  
"I promise." Asha said, "You've done so much for me and I at least owe you that."  
  
"You love him don't you?" Max asked.  
  
Asha started to blush. "I do,"   
  
"Well," Max said, "Deep down I know he at least likes you a lot. Maybe after I die, I dunno you two would be together."  
  
"Why are you giving up?" Asha asked, "All the shit I heard about Max being so strong. Max being a survivor and your in here planning your death."  
  
"I am dieing!" Max said, "The doctors told me. I don't have a damn parent and I' going to die."  
  
"You cant!" Asha said, "Logan needs you, for some reason."  
  
"I'm trying my best not too." Max said, "But I cant hold on much longer."  
  
Her eyes closed.  
  
"Max!" Asha said.  
  
The doctors rushed into the room and took her off into another room.  
  
Original Cindy ran to Asha and asked, "Whats going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The doctors were beginning to operate.  
  
"We cant save her!" One doctor screamed.  
  
Another doctor busted into the room. "We have a donor."  
  
"Her parent?" Another doctor asked.  
  
"Yes." the doctor said, "They're ready to give blood."  
  
A hour or so later Logan made it back to the hospital.  
  
"Is she ok?" Logan asked Asha and Original Cindy.  
  
"We don't know." Asha said, "They haven't said a thing to us."  
  
A few nurses were wheeling Max back into her room.  
  
"Is she ok?" Logan asked the nurse.  
  
"She's going to be just fine." The nurse replied.  
  
They filled up Max's room.  
  
"How?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "The only would have been if her parent donated blood."  
  
Max slowly awakened. "What the hell?"  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked.  
  
"Much," Max said, "I thought I was dieing."  
  
"So did we." Asha said.  
  
"How am I alive?" Max asked.  
  
"A miracle." Cindy said.  
  
"No my parent would have had to donated blood." Max said pushing the nurse button.  
  
"What is it?" The nurse said coming into her room.  
  
"How did I survive?" Max asked.  
  
"Your parent donated blood." The doctor said coming into her room.  
  
Max smiled, "My mother."  
  
"No," The doctor said, "Your father."  
  
"My who?" Max asked.  
  
"The man that came in here and gave you the blood was your father." The doctor said.  
  
"I don't know my father." Max said, "Where is this man?"  
  
"Here I am." The door opened.  
  
Max's jaw dropped as did Logan's.  
  
Max couldn't believe her ears. The man in the door was her father. The father that she has never before seen as her father. But knew him all to well. He had hunted her down. Claimed she was his favorite. Showed her special treatment when she was sick. She was releieved the first time he tried to use the father trick but now it was true. Lydecker is her father.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this new twist in the story.I had to get Lydecker back in the picture and didn't know how and now Max and Lydecker have a relationship to build if she doesn't kill him first...but anyways more angst coming up plus shippiness. Please review next chapter up soon. 


	11. What the hell?

What the hell!  
  
"You're my father." Max asked.  
  
"I am," Lydecker said.  
  
"What the hell!" Max screamed, "Everyone can I please have a moment with daddy dearest."  
  
They left the room. Silence crept between the two.  
  
"Max," Lydecker began.  
  
"Shut up!" Max said looking out the window. "I try so hard to be normal. It never happens. When I was younger I always thought being normal and to fit in was to have a mother and a father. And for some reason I always thought I had a mother out there that wanted me and my father was just someone in the gene pool. And all I can ask you is how?"  
  
"At Manticore they do artificially inseminate women with sperm donors that were doctored from original sperm." Lydecker said.  
  
"And for my mother they used yours." Max said.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"Did you know my mother?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said. "She was beautiful like you."  
  
"What was her name?" Max asked.  
  
"Jessica." Lydecker said.  
  
"Was that your wife that you said I was inspired by?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Lydecker said.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Max asked.  
  
"Because I thought you were better off not knowing." Lydecker said.  
  
"Why would you make a decesion like that for me?" Max aksed.  
  
"You already hated me and thought I was out to get you when I was only trying to bring you back to Manticore so we can be together. Again."  
  
"How touching." Max said sarcastically. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to feel about you now?" Max aksed. "Yeah, we took down the genetics lab and all. But we were never buddy, buddy and I don't see a father and daughter relationship working between us. I mean most teenage girls hate their fathers." She snapped her fingers and said , "We already have that."  
  
"Max," Lydecker said, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please let me be a father to you."  
  
"It's like this." Max said, "You help me find Sandeman and I'll give this father, daughter thing a try."  
  
"If I cant?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"Then," Max said, "You don't exist to me. You can walk out of my life forever and don't turn back."  
  
"I promise I'll find him." Lydecker said, taking out a piece of paper. "Look White wants me dead and thinks I am and if he sees me out of hiding I could get killed so take down my special cell phone number and call me if you need anything."  
  
"Ok," Max took the number.  
  
"I promise, I will call you when I find him." Lydecker said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Max said, getting out of bed. "Thanks." She hugged him.  
  
Her first impulse was to say, Gotta blaze. But she couldn't. For once she had to deal with the fact that he was her dad.  
  
Alec busted through her door. "Max! We gotta go!"  
  
"Why what the hell is the problem?" Max asked.  
  
"He's here." Alec said.  
  
"Who?" Max asked.  
  
"White and his goons." Alec said.  
  
Max looked shocked. "Ok,"  
  
Logan, Original Cindy, Asha and now Zack all entered the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asha asked.  
  
"Get Max out of here." Zack said.  
  
"I have an idea." Asha said.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
4th floor hallway   
  
White and three of his men were on their way to room 222 and opened the door.  
  
"452." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the blonde laying on the bed.  
  
She screamed to the top of her lungs. "What do you want?"  
  
"Were was the girl that was in this room?" White asked.  
  
"It was just me." The blonde said.  
  
White picked up the clipboard. "So your name is Max Guevara?"  
  
"Yes sir," The blonde said.  
  
"Why don't I believe you." White said getting ready to pull the trigger as Zack jumped out of the closet and knocked White through the window.  
  
His goons were all ready for attack mode and went in. Alec came in to help. Asha made it out of the room.   
  
On the ground White had just gotten up and as soon as he regain his cousciousness he was shot in the arm by Logan, who was in the car with Original Cindy in the front seat and Max in the back. They hit him with full speed and continued to take off.  
  
Logan's  
  
An hour or so later Max, Original Cindy, Logan, Asha, and now bloody and beaten Zack and Alec were all around his table.  
  
Asha was helping with their wounds. "This might sting alittle."  
  
She applied some anti-bodies to the cuts and bruises.  
  
"Your right," Alec said, "It hurts like a bitch."  
  
"Look whos talking." Max joked.  
  
"So how did he know Max was there?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "An informant or he has someone working there."  
  
"Who cares." Max said, "Now he knows my name. He can find out where I work or where I live."  
  
  
"Let's not worry about that just yet." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "I hope Lydecker made it back ok."  
  
"So whats the what with you two?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I made an deal with him." Max said, then turned to look at Logan and said, "I told him to find Sandeman and I will try to give the father/daughter thing a try."  
  
"And you think he'll find him?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "He promised."  
  
"Good," Logan said, then smiled at her. "We might have a chance with a cure again."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "We will."  
  
Alec looked at Max and said, "I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"Ok," Max said, and smiled. "Good night."  
  
Alec left.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Logan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked trying to look as shocked as she could fake it.  
  
"I mean you two are usually all like little kids, with the babbling and fighting." Logan said, "And now you two are all tense buddies."  
  
"It's nothing." Max said, "We just understand each other now, I think."  
  
"Well," Logan said, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah," Max said looking out the window to see Alec take off on his Motorcycle. "I think me and Original Cindy should call it a night too."  
  
"You sure, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said getting her jacket. "Let's go."  
  
"I'll go with you guys." Zack said, "Let's go."  
  
They left out.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "After the blood donation from my father, it was all smooth healing from there."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind to stand some sexual healing." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max and Zack laughed.   
  
Behind them in the shadows was one Agent Jones and he pulled out his com link and said, "She's still alive."  
  
"Follow her, she were she lives, eats, works and plays. And report back." Cole said on the other end.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a shift in the story. Afew weeks will have passed. So keep that in mind. Please review :) 


	12. Nowhere to run

Nowhere to run  
  
Logan's  
  
"I felt a kick!" Asha screamed.  
  
Logan ran into the room. "Really."  
  
"Yeah," Asha said, "Feel it."  
  
He touched her stomach at the spot she wanted him too. He felt the kick and smiled. "That's my boy."  
  
"Or girl." Asha said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean whatever?" Asha asked , "It could be a girl."  
  
"Or it will be a boy." Logan said.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"Max," Logan asked.  
  
"Nope, her girl." Original Cindy said, "You seen her?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "She hasn't stopped by here all day."  
  
"Hey," Asha said entering the room.  
  
"Hey," Original Cindy said, "We'll your starting to show in a big way."  
  
Asha smiled. "Yeah, five months."  
  
"Boy or girl?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Boy." Logan said at exactly the same time Asha said, "Girl."  
  
"Damn," Original Cindy said. "Twins?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "We're having a boy."  
  
"We're having a girl." Asha said.  
  
"Think of any names?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "But that's a good idea."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said, "Original Cindy if it's a girl. And Logan Junior if it's a boy."  
  
"I was thinking Ruth if it's a girl." Logan said.  
  
"Ruth?" Asha asked, "What am I giving birth to an 89 year old lady."   
  
"Ok," Logan said. "What are your ideas?"  
  
"For a girl...I don't know maybe Ashley and a boy Micheal." Asha said.  
  
"Michael?" Original Cindy asked. "Ok, you two both have some problems you have to deal with."  
  
"Actually Michael isnt that bad." Logan said.  
  
"You know what." Original Cindy said, "You two deal with this. Let me know if you find Max."  
  
"Ok," Logan said, "But where could she be?"  
  
Alec's  
  
"We shouldn't have did that." Max said.  
  
"Your right." Alec said buckling up his pants.  
  
"We agreed to be just friends." Max said, "And I 'm stronger than that to just turn to someone for sex."  
  
"True." Alec said.  
  
"Just friends." Max said holding out a hand for Alec to shake it and he did. Max closed her eyes as he did. He kissed her. "What happened to just friends?"  
  
"Sorry," Alec said, "Temporary relapse."  
  
"Whatever." Max said looking at her pager. "Oh my god, its 2:00. Normal is so going to fire us."  
  
"Then let's hurry up." Alec said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I'll go in first." Max said, "Say that there was a big fire in sector 6 and we were all stuck."  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
Max strolled in at 2:30.  
  
"Were the hell have you been?" Normal asked.  
  
"There was this big fire in sector 6 and it was all backed up." Max said.  
  
"Sketchy." Normal called, "Were have you just came from?"  
  
"Sector 6." Sketchy said.  
  
"It happened a few minutes ago." Max lied.  
  
Alec came in. "Where have you been?" Normal asked.  
  
"Fire sector 6." Alec said.  
  
"Whatever. You two are working double shifts this week." Normal said.  
  
Original Cindy walked over to Max and said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your business." Max said, then noticing it was Original Cindy. She calmed down and said, "Sorry. I was out on a run for Logan."  
  
"Your lying." Original Cindy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked.  
  
"Logan said he hasn't seen you today." Original Cindy said, "Why would you lie to me?"  
  
"Look, we'll talk tonight at Crash. I promise." Max said.  
  
"Ok, I just want to help." Original Cindy said turning a leaving.  
  
"Like you could help me. I'm already in too deep." Max said.  
  
Crash  
  
Max and Original Cindy sat at a table.  
  
"So whats up?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We'll when I found out about Asha." Max started, "This is embarrassing."  
  
"I wont judge you." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't." Max said, remembering when she told her about being a transgenic. "Me and Alec are sleeping together."  
  
Original Cindy spitted out her beer. "What?"  
  
"Yup," Max said, "But we're going to stop. And just be friends."  
  
"That's good." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said then noticing a group of men staring at her.  
  
"Do you know them?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
Max tried to think. The harbor. Johndy. Harbingers. "I have to go."  
  
She got out of her seat and ran for the door and bumped into Alec.  
  
"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.  
  
"Let's go." Max said pulling him out with her as the men followed.  
  
Out back Alec and Max stood ready for battle.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Alec asked.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Goon #1 asked.  
  
"Nobody." Max said.  
  
"We know." Goon #2 said.  
  
"Then why'd you ask?" Max aksed.  
  
"We are watching you." Goon #3 said. "We know were you live, work, and hang out."  
  
Max and Alec exchanged looks. Max leaped into the air and kicked one of them only to have her foot grabbed and he flipped her over.  
  
She landed on her back and kicked at him. Alec hit him as the two others attacked him.  
  
"Max!" Alec screamed.  
  
"I know." She kicked a goon in the head. "Let's go."  
  
"Not so fast." Goon #2 kicked at Max as she slammed into the wall..  
  
Max got up and kicked him out of the way, just as a car pulled up to the side of the alley.  
  
"Need a ride?" Logan asked rolling down the window.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other and hopped in.  
  
They took off.  
  
Logan's  
  
"They know were you live?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Hopefully they don't know about you."  
  
  
  
"I hope not." Logan said. "But for safe keeping. I'm moving my Eye's Only things somewhere else."  
  
"And what should we do?" Max asked.  
  
"Go home and get some things." Logan said, "We're all moving in with a friend."  
  
Joshua's  
  
"Me happy to have new roommates." Joshua said.  
  
Logan, Asha, Max, Original Cindy, Alec and Zack were all moving in.  
  
"We can have a dinner party. Hot dogs and Mac n' cheese."  
  
"Yay." Alec said sarcastically.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a little more light hearted and finally some Max and Logan for all of you out there that dig that. So please review :) 


	13. Mac 'n cheese

Mac 'n cheese  
  
Joshua's  
  
"Yum," Joshua said. "Mac 'n cheese just right?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It's just right."  
  
Everyone was around the dinner table.  
  
"My first dinner party." Joshua said.  
  
"You know," Original Cindy, said, "This is like the real world house."  
  
"Only real." Logan added.  
  
"Anyone want any Iced-tea?" Asha asked.  
  
"I would." Alec said.  
  
"Pass the Mac 'n cheese." Zack said.  
  
Alec passed it to him.  
  
"Logan," Zack said, "Any news on the bad guys?"  
  
"Which ones?" Logan asked.  
  
"White's people? Harbingers?" Max added.  
  
"Nope," Logan said.  
  
"On both accounts?" Asha asked.  
  
"No," Logan said. "The power is bad in this place. My computer keeps booting me off." He pointed to the desk and chair in the corner. "As you can see that's the new Eye's only headquarters."  
  
"New and improved." Joshua added.  
  
Logan faked a smile and said,"Yeah improved."  
  
"So how's the weather?" Joshua asked.  
  
"The weather has been good." Asha said.  
  
"Max and Logan getting busy, yet?" Joshua asked.  
  
Logan laughed, "No, not yet."  
  
Asha coughed.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." Max said getting up from the table.  
  
Original Cindy followed her. "Max,"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Max said.  
  
"It's living with Logan isn't it?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"That's not it." Max said, "We've been living here for what two weeks already."  
  
"And for the past two weeks you've been so tense." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'll get over it." Max said.  
  
"Look girl, be strong." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Things are changing." Max said, "I don't know if I can keep up with the changes."  
  
"If there is one thing I know about you," Original Cindy said, "It's that you're the strongest person I know."  
  
Max smiled and said, "Thanks."  
  
So were should we get jobs at?" Alec asked Logan.  
  
"I guess you could still work at Jam pony." Logan said.  
  
"But they said, they knew where we worked." Zack said.  
  
"I really don't see a low profile group attacking you in a public place." Logan said.  
  
"That's if Normal hasn't fired us already." Max said.  
  
"I called the other day and said we had a dinner party and all got sick." Original Cindy said.  
  
"My food make you sick?" Joshua asked.  
  
"No," Original Cindy said. "It was a lie."  
  
"Oh," Joshua said, taking another fork-full of food. "Good, Joshua is Chef."  
  
"That's right, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"We can't attack them at work." Agent Jones said.  
  
"We can't risk the exposure." Cole said.  
  
"We haven't even found out were they are living now." Agent Jones said, "We get lost after they cross out from Sector 8. It get's crowded after 7."  
  
"Just find them." Cole said, "We have to get rid of them before White does."  
  
"Ames White?" Agent Jones asked. "He's still alive."  
  
"Yeah," Cole said, "Those damn early experiments."  
  
"But," Agent Jones said, "That's your-,"  
  
"Don't remind me." Cole screamed, "Just find those damn transgenic's."  
  
Joshua's  
  
"So," Max said, "We finally get some privacy."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "We get the basement."  
  
"Still better than nothing." Max said.  
  
"True," Logan said.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Max asked.  
  
"Asha." Logan said.  
  
"What about her?" Max asked.  
  
"When she has the baby she'll still live with me." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "You can't abandon her."  
  
"But," Logan said, "I still want there to be a you and me."  
  
"So do I," Max said.  
  
"I'm so sorry for causing all of this." Logan said a tear in his eye.  
  
Max then said, "Don't be." She then had a tear in her eye.  
  
"You know I can see forever in your eyes." Logan said.  
  
"I can see it in yours too." Max said, "Logan, I want to be with you so bad. To touch you, kiss you, make love with you."  
  
  
"Max, I want that too." Logan said, "We have to find a cure."  
  
"Speaking of cure." Max said, "Daddy dearest hasn't paged me yet."  
  
"He will though." Logan assured her.  
  
"I hope so." Max said, "Logan, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Her pager went off. "Lydecker."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I hope you all like how the story is progressing. The next chapter is going to have a few resolutions in it. So please review, they keep me writing. 


	14. Take away

Take away  
  
Joshua's  
  
"You found him?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Max said smiling.  
  
"We can go see him tonight." Lydecker said.  
  
"Yes!" Max screamed.  
  
"I can pick you up outside of Logan's" Lydecker said.  
  
"Around 8." Max said, "And thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Lydecker said.  
  
Max ended the call on Logan's cell phone.. "Logan."  
  
He got up and everyone stared at her. "Well spit it out, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
"He found a cure." Max said smiling.  
  
"We'll be able to touch again." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
Alec left out the room. As did Asha.  
  
"What did he say?" Logan asked.  
  
"He'll pick us up in front of your place." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"Around 8." Max said.  
  
"Damn it." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"I was expecting a call from an informant, dealing with the harbringers." Logan said.  
  
"Leave your cell phone here." Max said, "Zack, answer the call and let us know what's the what."  
  
"Ok," Zack said catching the cell phone.  
  
Joshua ran up to Logan and gave him a high-five. "Max and Logan getting Busy!"  
  
"Yup, big fella." Logan said, "Max and Logan getting busy."  
  
Max laughed. "Let's go."  
  
She got her motorcycle out of the basement.  
  
"Remember just touch my legs." Max said.  
  
"I have on gloves." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "But still, safety first."  
  
They took off.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"We need to take them down, now!" Cole said.  
  
"We will sir." Agent Jones said.  
  
"I want them dead tonight." Cole said.  
  
"I'll put a team on it." Agent Jones said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Max!" Lydecker yelled from his new truck.  
  
Max and Logan walked over to him. "Nice,"  
  
Logan got in the front seat and Max got in the back. The windows were tinted.  
  
"I'm happy to see your back to your old self." Lydecker said smiling at her.  
  
"I'm happy that I'm good too." Max said.  
  
"So how far is this place?" Logan asked.  
  
"An hour or two away." Lydecker said.  
  
"Let's get going." Max said. "Oh and Lydecker."  
  
"Call me dad." Lydecker said, "Remember our deal."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "Lydecker, did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"What did he say?" Logan asked.  
  
"He said, he wanted to see you both." Lydecker said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. An hour of silence and classical music had finally gotten to Max and she decied to break the silence,  
  
"So...do you have any information on these people called the Harbingers?"  
  
"The Harbingers?" Lydecker asked. "Do you mean the Harbringers?"  
  
"That's what they're called?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lydecker said.  
  
"Well, I guess I couldn't hear him right, through all of the busted lips and blood." Max said.  
  
"What do you want with them?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"They're in town. Hell bent on killing my ass." Max said.  
  
"Max," Lydecker said, "They're dangerous."  
  
"Stronger than White's people?" Max asked.  
  
"They are the next step, of White's kind." Lydecker said.  
  
"So they're connected." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Lydecker said.  
  
"What about the Manticore stuff?" Logan asked, "We found out that these people have been around for thousands of years."  
  
"They have." Lydecker said.  
  
"White and his are part of a tribe." Lydecker said, "Or a cult. They have been around for a lot longer."  
  
"So White is really old?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Lydecker said, "I meant his people have been around for a long time. They're hundreds, maybe thousands of his kind out there."  
  
"And the Harbringers are better than them?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"So where does Manticore fit into all of this?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sandeman, wanted to use the way of the Egyptians had used half man and half animal."  
  
"Like in those old mythologies?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, and he used that as his dream to make soldiers and to use them for good." Lydecker said. "But someone corrupted his idea."  
  
"Renfro?" Max asked.  
  
"Yup," Lydecker said.  
  
"So there's a history lesson for you." Logan said.  
  
"So where do I fit into all of this?" Max asked.  
  
Lydecker exhaled and said, "You're a transgenic, but your also one of White's kind."  
  
"So, I'm half and half." Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said, "You're the only one. That's why your so important to them. They want to see how that was and make more you. Your kind."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
White's headquaters  
  
"We have to find 452." White said.  
  
"We will," Another agent said.  
  
"We need her." White said.  
  
"Sir, we're on it."  
  
Sandeman's  
  
Two hours later Max, Logan and Lydecker made it to his place.  
  
"452," Sandeman said.  
  
"My names Max." Max said.  
  
"Max," Sandeman said, "And you must be-,"  
  
"Logan,"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sandeman said.  
  
"Same here." Logan said.  
  
They looked around his mansion.  
  
"So, do you live alone?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Sandeman said, "A few students alsolive here."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "And by students you mean transgenics?"  
  
"Yes," Sandeman said. "And what do I owe this pleasure of this trip?"  
  
"They need a cure." Lydecker said.  
  
"I understood that from our phone conversation." Sandeman said, "Would you all follow me to my lab."  
  
His house was huge. Twenty bedrooms, a pool and a pond.  
  
The lab was even huger. "Amazing." Logan said.  
  
"The virus is genetically enhanced." Sandeman asked.  
  
"Manticore's own." Max said.  
  
"I'll need blood samples from you both." Sandeman said.  
  
They gave him the blood and a hour or so later.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news." Sandeman said.  
  
"Shoot." Max said.  
  
"I can have a cure." Snsdeman said.  
  
"Then what's the bad news?" Logan asked.  
  
"It will take a few months." Sandeman said.  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other. "It's already been a few months."  
  
"It wouldn't kill us to wait." Max said, "At least we'll know we have a cure waiting."  
  
Logan smiled, "Ok."  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Sandeman said, "I'll keep in touch."  
  
"I'm sorry he cant have a cure sooner." Lydecker said.  
  
"You don't understand." Max said, "We had no hope at first and now we do. We're grateful, Dad."  
  
"I'll drop you back off at Logan's." Lydecker said and smiled.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
The ride back was faster than it was getting up there.   
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Lydecker said.  
  
"Remember, my legs." Max said.  
  
"Remember, gloves." Logan said.  
  
They hopped on her bike and were off to Joshua's.  
  
Joshua's  
  
Pizza boxes were all over the table.  
  
"So, I guess ya'll threw a little party when we were gone." Max said as she and Logan entered.  
  
"No," Zack said, "We were just eating, cause you know the whole taking down the Harbingers is going down tonight."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Logan your informant gave us an address." Alec said, "So we got some weapons and explosives and we're going to blow their asses away."  
  
"Cool," Max said, "Let's go." Max headed out the door then went back and got aslice of pizza. "An army marches on it's stomach."  
  
"Max," Logan said.   
  
"I know, be careful." Max finished for him.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Max, Alec, and Zack were on the roof.  
  
"I see about ten of them." Zack said.  
  
"And big bad is over there." Max said pointing to Cole.  
  
"And the main computer is over there." Alec said.  
  
"So we take out the main computer with this." Zack said taking out an explosive the size of a quarter.  
  
"Me and Alec will keep them busy." Max said.  
  
"Right." Alec said, taking a gun out of his back pocket. "Take this, Maxie."  
  
"I don't do guns." Max said.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Zack said.  
  
They crashed through the window.  
  
Max looked at the computer screen and saw her face. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
Zack tossed the explosive on to the computer. "Back away."  
  
Max kicked two Harbringers into the computer just as it exploded.  
  
"You animals!" Cole said.  
  
"I think you're going to need a doctor in the morning." Max said as she kicked him the face. He fell to the ground and kicked her. She fell also. He punched her in the face.  
  
"You see I'm stronger than you." Cole said, "Bitch."  
  
Max leaped into the air and kicked him in the side making him crash into the wall. He used his feet to propel himself off the wall and kicked her in the face sending her to the ground.  
  
Zack had three on him and he did his best to fight them off. Alec was also handlig himself.  
  
Alec shot two in the arm, but it didn't phase them. They took the gun and kicked him in the stomach. "We got rid of their information, can we go now?"  
  
Zack shot two in the head. "I'm guessing going is the best idea." He was tossed across the room.  
  
Max kicked at Cole and he grabbed her leg and knocked her into the wall and kicked her sending her sliding across the floor. Just as she got up, he kicked her.  
  
"Let's go!" Max screamed.  
  
Cole pulled out a taser and shocked her with it. She kicked him. The back wall went off as Logan's car came crashing through. He shot Cole and sadi, "Jump in!"  
  
Max, Alec and Zack got in and he reversed and they were on their way.  
  
"Thanks man," Alec said.  
  
"No problem." Logan said.  
  
"We got rid of the computer." Max said, "So there goes all their information on us."  
  
"We can move back home now" Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"But it's not over," Zack said, "Not by a long shot."  
  
"I know." Max said, "It's only going to get worse."  
  
"They'll be pissed at us for destroying their computer." Alec said.  
  
"But we'll stop them" Logan said.  
  
Joshua's   
  
"This isn't good-bye." Max said, "We're just moving back into our homes."  
  
"You not come back to see me, little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"I will," Max said, "Everyday."  
  
Logan was already outside.  
  
"Let's go." Max said.  
  
"Ya'll come on back now, ya hear." Joshua said.  
  
Max smiled and got in the car. She waved at Joshua.  
  
The car sped off.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It's longer than the others. Just to show some insight on what the bad guys are all about. Next chapter will get back into the Max/Alec thingy and more angst. But don't fret the story is nowhere near over. And the cure is a little further down the road, so there will be more Max and Logan shippiness to come. Please review 


	15. Familiars in the mist

Familiars in the mist  
  
Logan's   
  
Max entered a little after 8.   
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"You paged me?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I got some new information on the Harbringers." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said taking up a seat.  
  
"Well, we did do some damage," Logan said, "Not a lot, but some."  
  
"So their computers are destroyed?" Max asked.  
  
"They lost some information on you." Logan said.  
  
"Are they still in Seattle?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "And they still want to get rid of you."  
  
"I still figured that." Max said.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"That little, bitch." Cole said.  
  
"We'll kill her." Agent Jones assured him.  
  
"We have to before White does."  
  
"Sir," Agent Jones said, "Why do you hate your brother so much?"  
  
"Why do I hate him?" Cole asked, "Because he is the third child. They thought I was dead! Like I couldn't handle the exposure. I could."  
  
Agent Jones said, "Why didn't they kill you?"  
  
"Believe me," Cole said, "They thought I was dead 'til Sandeman took me. He gave me a homewith some other Harbringers like us. And now I'll get my revenge on those familiars."  
  
"But sir," Agent Jones said, "The coming,"  
  
"I know," Cole said, "The coming is very soon and everything has to be right. And it will."  
  
Logan's  
  
"So anything else new on White?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope," Logan said, "White is really getting us mixed up."  
  
"With him and the Harbringers we have our hands full." Max said.  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"No," Max said, "I'll give you and Asha some time alone."  
  
"Come on, Max." Logan said, "You know I'd rather be with you."  
  
"What are you fixing?" Max asked.  
  
"Fish," Logan said, "I know you like it."  
  
"Oh so you think just cause of my feline DNA, I like fish." Max asked, "How predictable."  
  
"Well don't you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But Original Cindy is having guest tonight and I promised I'd help her boil water." Max and Logan smiled, "So save me a plate and I promise I'll be here for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"See ya," Max said heading for the door.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max was on her way home. Until she saw a group of men chasing after a half man, half monkey. She remembered him from back at Manticore when she had first met Joshua.  
  
Max sped up on her bike. They were White's people.  
  
The transgenic went into the alley. It was cornered.  
  
White's people followed it.  
  
Max stopped her bike and followed them into the alley.  
  
"Transgenic scum." One of White's goon said.   
  
No White though.  
  
The transgenic screamed.  
  
They pulled out tasers.  
  
"Now I know you aren't going for the four against one routine?" Max asked.  
  
"Another transgenic?" Goon #1 asked.  
  
"I guess," Max said. "I guess your just going to have to stop me."  
  
Max leaped into the air and kicked two in the chest.  
  
As she landed back on the ground the other kicked her in the back and she slammed into the wall. She got up and did a roundhouse to one and he blocked and kicked her in the side.  
  
"You guys are strong aren't ya'll." Max said.  
  
Two familiars grabbed her arms while the other two punched her repeatedly. She kicked at them.  
  
"Who are you people?" Max asked.  
  
"The future." One familiar said.  
  
Max kicked again, only to have her leg pulled and tossed into the wall. The other transgenic had already left.  
  
Good for him, Max thought. She was hit in the head again.  
  
She fell to the ground. She tried to get up but was kicked back to the ground. She heard someone coming.  
  
"452," White said.  
  
"White," Max said.  
  
"You can let her go," White said as they released there grip. "She's to weak to take on the familiars anyway."  
  
"The familiars?" Max asked.  
  
White knocked her in the mouth, she fell back down.  
  
"I should kill you now." White said, "But there is something with you, 452. That I just want the guys in lab to take you apart."  
  
"I doubt it." Max said.  
  
"Max!" Zack said dropping his grocery's.  
  
Zack leaped into the air and kicked White. Max got up and her and Zack hopped onto her bike.  
  
"Let her go," White said, "We'll get her."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Next chapter Max and Alec play :) Please review THANKS NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	16. Resident evil

Resident evil  
  
Logan's  
  
Max strolled into his place.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled.  
  
"In here." Logan sadi typing away at the computer.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked. "You paged me."  
  
"Oh," Logan said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Max smiled and said, "Fine."  
  
"That's good." Logan said.  
  
"Were's the lady of the house?" Max asked.  
  
"Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"Duh," Max said.  
  
"She went shopping for some new clothes." Logan said.  
  
"Here size zero get to small for her?" Max asked.  
  
"She's pregnant, Max." Logan said, "She needs bigger clothes."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "I knew that."  
  
Logan smiled at her. "So what did you do today?"  
  
"I just came from Joshua's." Max said, "He's doing a painting for you."  
  
Logan smiled, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "So how long is Asha going to be out?"  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "How about I whip us up some lunch."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Max said.  
  
"Good," Logan said. "I want things to be normal between us like they used too."   
  
"So do I," Max said, "But the only way that's going to happen is that we find a cure."  
  
"Speaking of a cure," Logan said, "Have you talked to Lydecker?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "He's been calling me everynight talking to me about everything. I guesss he's trying to establish a good relationship between us."  
  
"That's good." Logan said, "Any news on the cure?"  
  
"He said that it's coming along good. Little by little, piece by piece." Max said.  
  
"So, Lydecker isn't that bad of a guy as you thought, is he?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "He isn't that bad."  
  
An half an hour later Max and Logan were eating leftovers fro,m last night with some newly made salad.  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
"Yes." Logan asked.  
  
"Thanks." Max sid.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being there for me." Max said, "No matter what I always had you to think about."  
  
"Max," Logan said, "I'm so sorry for all this shit I've put you through."  
  
"It's cool." Max said, "For us to become stronger we have to overcome the shit that life puts us through."  
  
"Were did you here that?" Logan asked.  
  
"I got that from you." Max said. "When I first met you, I thought you were whack. But now that I know you. I love you more than when I first did." She blushed.  
  
"Max," Logan said, "I love-,"  
  
"I'm home!" Asha announced.  
  
For the first time, Logan regretted giving Asha a key.  
  
"Oh," Asha said, "Are you two busy?"  
  
"No," Max said , dropping her fork on her plate. "I have to get back to work or Normal will fire my ass."  
  
"But Max," Logan said.  
  
"Ooh, leftovers." Asha said, "I'm hungry." She sat in Max's seat.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
A group of people were surrounding the police as they battled a transgeinc. The transgeinc was tall and had talons and he was attacking back at the cops.  
  
"Fire at him." An officer said.  
  
The transgeinic killed one officer.  
  
White sat in his car and he smiled.  
  
"What's so great about an transgenic killing an officer?" Otto asked.  
  
"The exposure." White siad, "By tomorrow the transgeincis will be the most wanted and most hated creatures in the world."  
  
The battle still was still going strong until there were four dead officers and a dead transgeinic ready to be displayed to the world.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Hey," Max said knocking on his door.  
  
"What's up, Maxie?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nothing." Max said, "Just wondering what your doing tonight?"  
  
"Going to Crash. Alec said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
  
"I just wanted to stay over here with you and watch TV." Max said.  
  
"Cool," Alec said, "I'll stay home then."  
  
"Want to make dinner?" Max asked.  
  
"I'll call for delivery." Alec said.  
  
An hour later they were eating Subs and drinking Pepsi's.  
  
"This was nice." Max said.  
  
"Yea," Alec said, "I really enjoy spending time with you."  
  
"Now you do," Max said, "At first you hated my ass."  
  
"Not hate, but I did think you were a little weird." Alec said.  
  
"And a bitch." Max added.  
  
"Well," Alec said, "Yeah."  
  
Max smiled. "So let's watch TV."  
  
"Ok," Alec said, "Any news on White or the Harbringers?"  
  
"Nope," Max said, "Not today."  
  
"So today was just a kick back day." Alec said.  
  
"I guess." Max said.  
  
Next thing Alec knew Max was asleep in his arms.  
  
He turned off the TV.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: I thought I should write a lighthearted chapter before going into all the crazy action and violence which will be going on next chapter. So please review :) NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	17. Accidents happen

Accidents happen  
  
Jam pony  
  
Max strolled into work.  
  
"Oh my god," Normal screamed, "May I have everyone's attention?" They all looked towards him. "Max Guevara is early."  
  
Max blushed, "Yeah and what's new?"  
  
"A package going to sector 3." Normal tossed it to her.   
  
"I'll take it in a few." Max sat the couch with Original Cindy. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey, boo." Original Cindy said. "You didn't come home last night."  
  
"I know," Max said, "I fell asleep over Alec's house."  
  
"You two aren't still having the affair?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "I just needed some rest. Notice, the whole me being here early thing."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed Normal's happiness and shock." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Me and Alec are just friends." Max said.  
  
"Friends that like to have hot monkey sex." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said.  
  
"Look, boo." Original Cindy began, "Right now Alec can give you what Logan cant. He can touch you, kiss you and make love to you and Logan cant. And I for one wont look down on you for getting your groove on with little soldier boy."  
  
"It's not like that." Max said, "Yeah, the sex was good. But that's about it. Now answer this question honestly: Can you see Alec in a healthy relationship?"  
  
Just at that Alec cruised in. Another girl that worked at Jam pony approached him.  
  
"See what I mean?" Max said.  
  
"She has the hots for hot boy." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hey, wanna go out tonight?" The girl asked him.  
  
"No," Alec said. "I'm kinda interested in someone."  
  
"Whoa, boo." Original Cindy said, "I guess he really likes you."  
  
"I guess." Max said shocked.  
  
"Hey girls." Alec said taking a seat next to Max.  
  
"Hey," Max and Original Cindy said at the same time.  
  
"You guys going to Crash tonight?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll be there." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Alec said. "Max-,"  
  
"I have to deliver this package because Normal's on my ass." Max said getting up, "I'll see you later at Crash."  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
"This is late breaking news." The newscaster reported. "Last night four officers were killed by what was called a monster." Max stopped dead in her tracks. "But as earlier reports claimed that this monster or a mutant is apart of what is being called the transgenic threat. Monster's being made in labs. Hundreds maybe thousands were released in a fire a couple months back from a place called Manticore."  
  
Original Cindy looked at Max. Max headed out.  
  
Logan's  
  
A little while later Max entered. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey," Logan said  
  
"Seen the news?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "That's all they're talking about."  
  
"I bet White's eating this up." Max said.  
  
"Not only him but the reporters." Logan said. "All the channels are covering this."  
  
"Hey, Max." Asha said.  
  
"Hey, Ahsa." Max said, "Hows the baby?"  
  
"She's doing good." Asha said.  
  
"He's doing good." Logan said.  
  
Asha touched his shoulder, "Silly, she's going to be a girl."  
  
Max noticed Asha and Logan's little interactions and remembered what Original Cindy had said about Alec being able to do things to her that Logan couldn't. She had forgot it works two ways. Asha, even pregnant could still please Logan in ways she couldn't. "I forgot I had to go see Joshua make sure he' ok. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"See you." Logan said.  
  
Joshua's  
  
"What's up Big fella?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing, little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"That's good." Max said.  
  
"Are you going to see Logan?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Not anymore today. Why?" Max asked.  
  
"I have this painting." Joshua said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "I'll stop by tomorrow morning and drop it off to him."  
  
"Help!" A scream from outside.  
  
"Let's check it out." Joshua said.  
  
Max opened the door. A girl was being attacked by a mugger.  
  
"Give me the purse, bitch." The mugger yelled.  
  
"No!" The girl screamed.  
  
He pulled out a gun and shot at her and at that point Max had already kicked him in the head.  
  
"That's not nice." Max said.  
  
He shot the girl and she fell to the ground. "No." Max said as Joshua went to her aid.  
  
"It's one of those things from TV." The mugger said.  
  
"You just killed a girl." Max said as she hit him in the head again.  
  
He ran off as Max screamed for help.  
  
"Joshua, get back into the house." Max screamed.  
  
Max's  
  
Max entered bloodied.   
  
"What's wrong, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"A mugger killed this girl." Max said, "I tried to save her."  
  
"It's not your fault." Original Cindy said.  
  
"It is." Max said, "I killed a girl."  
  
"Max, don't think like that." Original Cindy said, "Did they catch the boy?"  
  
"No," Max said as she flicked on the TV.  
  
"He attacked me and as I shot at him I accidently shot the girl. And I ran." The mugger said.  
  
"That's him." Max said. "He's blaming it on Joshua."  
  
"He was half man half dog." The mugger said, "The dogman was trying to take her purse and I tried to stop him."  
  
"He's a damn liar." Max said. "Now Joshua's going to be on TV screens across America."  
  
"Max," Original Cindy "It's going to be ok."  
  
Max began to cry. "It isn't." She got her coat and headed out the door.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Hey, Max." Alec said. "Didn't see you at Crash."  
  
"That's because I didn't go." Max said.  
  
"You see that thing about Joshua?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Alec..."  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
"Hold me." Max said as she began to cry.  
  
He took her in his arms. She looked him in his eyes and kissed him. " I need you, Alec."  
  
Alec smiled and kissed back. "I need you, too."  
  
She began to undress him as he did her. They moved to the bedroom.   
  
"Lights: on or off?" Alec asked.  
  
"Off." Max said.  
  
Alec turned off the lights.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews so far and hope you all stick around cause in the next couple chapters big things are coming as the story begins to end. :) NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	18. Rainy days

Rainy days  
  
"Max," Alec said as he shook her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said as she woke up.  
  
"We are going to be late for work if you don't hurry up." Alec said.  
  
"Work?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said, "You know the place that pays you?"  
  
"Oh," Max said. She got out of bed to only realize she was naked. "We had fun last night didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"Damn," Max said.  
  
"What?" Alec said as he joined her by the window.   
  
"It's raining outside." Max said. "Means extra traffic."  
  
"Well hurry up." Alec said.  
  
"Ok." Max said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Hey girl," Max said as Original Cindy closed her locker.  
  
"You didn't come home last night." She said, "I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was at-,"  
  
"Alec's." O.C. said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"So you and him are together?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "I like Alec a lot more than I did before."  
  
"More than Logan?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "But me and Logan cant be together."  
  
"Yet." Original Cindy added.  
  
Max exhaled. 'I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Logan's having a baby with Asha and you and Alec are screwing." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Maybe I should just let those two be together." Max said. "The kid is going to be screwed up if his mom and dad aren't together."  
  
"A lot of kids nowadays grow up with separated parents." Original Cindy said.  
  
"So," Max said. "Maybe I should just leave him alone. Give him a chance with Asha."  
  
"Don't do that." Original Cindy said. "That means your giving up. And I know for a fact that you don't give up."  
  
"So stick with Logan and still have sex with Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"What girl wouldn't?" Original Cindy joked.  
  
"I'm going to be truthful with Logan and tell him about what's been happening between me and Alec." Max said, "He cant be that mad, because after all he is having a kid with Asha."  
  
"True." Original Cindy said. "Do what you gotta do."  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Facility  
  
"We just got some information out of that dead machine." Agent Jones said.  
  
Cole stood up. "What information did you get?"  
  
"An address." Agent Jones said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Yum," Asha said. "I was starving."  
  
"So was I." Logan said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"About what?" Asha asked.   
  
"Having you starving."  
  
"I'm good." Asha said. "My little girl is doing fine."  
  
"Our boy is doing just fin-,"  
  
The front door was blown off its hinges.  
  
"Get him," Agent Jones said.  
  
"What about the girl?" Another agent asked.  
  
"Just the guy." AGENT Jones said.  
  
They dragged Logan out of the apartment.  
  
An hour later Max strolled in. "Logan!" She noticed the door lying in the middle of the floor and screamed, "Logan!"  
  
"Max." A little noise from under the table yelped.   
  
"Asha. What the hell happened?" Max asked.  
  
"They took him." Asha said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: Hope you all like it. Thanks for your great reviews. :)  
  
NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	19. Right now

Right now  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"A little while ago." Asha said.  
  
"And all you could do was lay on the ground?" Max asked.  
  
"Max," Asha said, "I got so scared."  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "Was it White's guys or Harbringers?"  
  
"The Harbringers." Asha said, "Max."  
  
"What the hell do you want? I need to save Logan." Max said harshly.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with the baby." Asha said.  
  
"I cant deal with all of this right now." Max said. She ran to the phone.  
  
"What is it, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Look these bad guys got Logan and I need to get Zack and Alec together and Asha is having baby trouble." Max said. "So can you get over here and take her to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure thang." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Ok," Max said as she hung up the phone. "Look Asha, Original Cindy is taking you to the hospital and I'm going to save Logan."  
  
Asha was on the couch. "Ok,"  
  
Max headed out the door.  
  
Zack's  
  
"So they should be here." Zack pointed on the map.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't they know that we know that they have him?" Alec asked.  
  
"That's what they want." Max said. "We'll go and get him out."  
  
"How?" Zack asked. "We need a better plan than suicide."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Zack you get Logan and me and Alec will keep the bad guys busy."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.   
  
Warehouse  
  
Logan was tied to a chair.  
  
"Where the hell is the transgenic?" Cole asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said.  
  
"We should take him back to the facility." Agent Jones said.  
  
"No," Cole said.  
  
"But they'll find us here." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. Someone give this man a prize." Cole said. "What do you think we would come here? It's all shot up."  
  
"Oh," Agent Jones said.  
  
"Now one more time before I blow off your head." Cole said. "Where is the transgenic?"  
  
"Right here." Max said.  
  
"Boy do you have perfect timing." Cole said.  
  
"I know," Max said. "I'm always on time."  
  
"Except when it comes to work." Alec said.  
  
"Shut up." Max said.  
  
Three other Harbriners were in the warehouse along with Agent Jones and Cole.  
  
"Get her!" Cole said.  
  
The three rushed towards Max, Alec and Zack and they went into battle mode.  
  
Zack charged through them and went up to Cole and punched him.  
  
"Boy do you really think you can hurt me?" Cole asked taking Zacks arm and flinging him into the wall.  
  
"Zack!" Max screamed.  
  
She was handling two harbringers as was Alec. She backhanded one as she kicked the other. They both grabbed her by one arm and began to kick her.  
  
Alec was faring off better. He had one pinned on the ground as he kicked at the other.  
  
Zack kicked Cole in the chest as he stammered back he pulled out a gun and shot him dead in the head. Cole fell to the ground dead. He untied Logan and headed out. "Max I got him."  
  
"Get him out of here." Max said punching Agent Jones in the face. "what the hell do you guys want?"  
  
"Your scum gone." Agent Jones said as he smacked her in the face with his gun.  
  
She kicked It out of his hand and did a roundhouse kick and began to run. "Alec! Gotta go, like now!"  
  
Alec kicked one in the face. "I was just starting to have fun. They aren't that strong."  
  
Logan's  
  
"Where is Asha?" Logan asked. "They didn't hurt her?'  
  
"No," Max said coming in. "Something was wrong with the baby."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"I'm ok." Asha and Original Cindy came in. "False alarm."  
  
Logan got up and hugged her. "Thank god."  
  
Max stiffened. "Alec,"  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"Your bleeding. " Max said taking him to the bathroom. She put some bandages on the cut.  
  
"Max," Alec took her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Thanks," Alec said giving Max a kiss.  
  
"Are you o-," Logan stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Max pulled away from Alec as her pager went off. "Lydecker."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: Next chapters what everyone has been waiting for. The cure, please review :) NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	20. Cant make U luv me

Cant make you love me  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"What did I just see?" Logan asked.  
  
"I kissed Alec." Max said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked. "How long have you two been sneaking kisses?"  
  
"Logan," Max said, "Can we forget about this?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "Max enough with the lies. Tell me the truth."  
  
"Me and Alec have been sleeping together ever since I found out Asha was pregnant." Max said.  
  
"You've been cheating on me for seven months." Logan said.  
  
"It wasn't like that." Max said. "I tried to stop."  
  
"It's not her fault." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No you aren't." Logan said. "You kissed another man in my home."  
  
"Lydecker has a cure." Max said.  
  
"How do you know?" Logan asked.  
  
"He told me when he puts in 911 that means there is a cure." Max said.  
  
"I don't care." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, don't do this." Max said.  
  
"Get out, Max." Logan said. "You and Alec both. Get out!"  
  
Max headed for the door. Alec and Original Cindy followed.  
  
Asha went over to Logan and hugged him. "Logan, its going to be ok."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Max's  
  
Max was sitting on the couch crying. "I cant believe I did that to him."  
  
"Max," Original Cindy said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"It is." Max said.  
  
Original Cindy turned on the TV. "All you need is some trash TV."  
  
On the TV was just coverage on the mutant threat. Original Cindy turned off the TV.  
  
"I cant do this." Max said.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Make things better." Max said as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Logan's  
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened." Asha said.  
  
"It's cool." Logan said.   
  
"Have you cooled down any?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said. "I was pretty mean to her."  
  
"You were." Asha said. "I have to go."  
  
"Were?" Logan asked.  
  
"I just need to go out."  
  
Alec's  
  
Another hot shower to get his mind off of things. "I messed up things for her and Logan."  
  
He put on some new clothes. "I'm such a loser."  
  
"No you aren't." Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Alec said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just needed to give Logan some breathing room." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"He's so pissed." Asha said.  
  
"I guess he would be." Alec said.  
  
"I cant believe you two kept that a secret." Asha said.  
  
"We stopped for awhile." Alec said, "But all that Logan drama made her so vulnerable. And she need someone to comfort her."  
  
"And you were the person for the job." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said. "Anything good on TV?"  
  
"If you like people talking about wanting to kill your kind than it's must see TV." Asha said.  
  
She sat on the couch and he sat next to her. "Mind if I crash here?"  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
Two 'o clock and Logan was still staring out the window.  
  
"Knock, knock." Max said.  
  
"Max." Logan said shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Who else sneaks in your house after 12."  
  
"Asha is gone." Logan said.  
  
"Maybe she needed some air." Max said.  
  
"She's been gone ever since earlier." Logan said. "I was in such a bad mood."  
  
"She'll turn up." Max said. "Look."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"When me and Alec hooked up I was stressing over you." Max said. "I just needed someone to touch me."  
  
"Touch you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Like this." Max said taking his hand.  
  
"The cure." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "A miracle."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "I'm sorry about-,"  
  
"Logan," Max said, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Max," Logan said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Logan." Max said, "Do me a favor."  
  
"What?" Logan asked. "Anything."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Max said.  
  
He kissed her like he had never did before. "What about Alec?"  
  
"Consider that over." Max said, "What about Asha?"  
  
"She's still going to be my childs mother." Logan said, "But that's as far as it's going to go."  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Max, I love you too."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Author's note: Thins are going to get a little crazy with the return of an old friend nad and an old enemy. Please review :)  
NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	21. Forever doesnt last that long

Forever doesn't last that long  
  
Logan's  
  
Max woke up right next to Logan and looked at him. Last night, was the best night of my life. She wanted to say. But didn't want to wake him. She kissed his chest.  
  
"Good morning." Logan said.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Did Asha come home?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nope." Max said, "But lets not worry about her right now." She grinned.  
  
Logan kissed her and then pulled away. "Morning breath."  
  
"Let's take this up in the shower." Max said.  
  
Alec's  
  
"What smells so good?" Alec asked waking up.  
  
"Breakfast silly." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Alec said. "I was going to grab a bite to eat on my way to work."  
  
"It's Saturday silly." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Alec said pulling up a seat. "Did you call Logan?"  
  
"Damn," Asha said. "Nope and he's probably been up all night worrying about me."  
  
Here." Alec said passing her his phone.  
  
She dialed the number and waited for a pick up.   
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Max." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Alec's."   
  
"Alecs?" Max said stunned and looked at Logan and made a face.  
  
"Yeah," Asha said. "I had to give you guys some breathing room."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "So, are you moving in with Alec?" Max joked.  
  
Asha laughed. "It was a one night thing."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Just tell Logan I called." Asha said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Max said.  
  
"What was so funny?" Alec asked.  
  
"Max asked if I was moving in with you." Asha said giggling.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Alec asked.  
  
"What are you saying?" Asha asked.  
  
"Max must've got the cure if she's at Logan's this early." Alec said. "I think it would be best if me and you said screw those two. I don't mean it like that. But do you think they are ever going to notice us now that their little love bug thing is over?"  
  
"I guess not." Asha said. "So it's cool if I move in?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"I wont be cramping your style?" Asha asked. "A pregnant lady living with you."  
  
"It's cool." Alec said. "I enjoy your company."  
  
Asha smiled. "Fine, I'll get some of my things from over there and me and you will set up shop over here."  
  
"Good and your first assignment as woman of the house is making a dinner for me and you." Alec said.  
  
"No problem," Asha said. "You may not know this but I'm a pretty good cook too. It's just that I couldn't a lot staying with Logan."  
  
"Well now you can." Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"So you and me are having dinner alone together, tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know if Asha is coming home tonight." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Do you want her to? Stupid question."  
  
"I do wish, now that we have and can be together. I want her away so it can be me and you." Logan said kissing her.  
  
"Lucky for you." Asha said, "I'm moving out."  
  
"What?" Logan asked. "And with who?"  
  
"Alec." Asha said putting Logan's house key on the kitchen table.  
  
"You and Alec living together?" Max said. "How weird."  
  
"Why is that weird?" Asha asked. "Do you still want him?"  
  
Max took Logan's hand and said, "I'm fine right here."  
  
"Ooh little virus is gone now." Asha said. She got her bags and headed for the door.  
  
"Asha, I'm sorry for what I said." Logan said.  
  
"It's ok." Asha said. "I forgive you."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Max said.  
  
"Oh," Asha said. "Apology accepted."  
  
Asha headed out. Alec was out in a car he most likely stole. Asha got in and they headed off.   
  
"Well," Max said. "We will totally be having dinner alone tonight."  
  
Logan smiled. "I hope they're happy."  
  
"Me too." Max said. "But doesn't feel a little rushed."  
  
"Max, we took a year before we even confessed our feelings." Logan said. "So I guess anything would seem fast."  
  
Max smiled.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Prepare to be shocked." Asha said as she had a candlelit table with two plates sitting on the table.  
  
"Champagne?" Alec asked.  
  
Asha patted her stomach. "Remember baby."  
  
"It's just grape juice, with a side of bubblely thrown in." Alec said.  
  
"Champagne and dinner." Asha said, "Why does this seem like a Max and Logan event."  
  
They laughed and ate their dinner.  
  
"So where did you grow up?" Alec asked.  
  
"New York." Asha said.  
  
"Is it as bad as Seattle?" Alec asked.  
  
"Actually no," Asha said. "It is a little ghetto though, the statue of liberty is like the Space needle. With the graphetti and all."  
  
"Oh," Alec said.  
  
"What about you." Asha said. "Stupid question."  
  
"Favorite color?" Alec asked.  
  
"Blue," Asha said. "Yours?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"The color of blood." Asha said, "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Actually its because the first time I saw you, you had on this red thing and I thought that you were one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Alec said.  
  
Asha smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I thought you were pretty cute yourself." Asha said, "Besides the whole killing Logan."  
  
"When did you notice you liked him?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know." Asha said. "How about Max?"  
  
"When I first met her, back at Manticore I knew she was cool, different." Alec said. "We were mating partners back at Manticore and she wasn't having it."  
  
Asha laughed, "Do you love her?"  
  
"No," Alec said. "Her and Logan are meant to be, just like you and me."  
  
Asha smiled, "Really."  
  
"Really," Alec replied. "I really hope you like living here."  
  
"I think I will." Asha said.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"The exposure of the transgenics to the general public was brilliant." Cole said, "But we need the X-5 girl."  
  
"Sir," Agent Jones said.  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"The Reds say they can track her." Agent Jones said.  
  
"The Reds?" Cole asked.  
  
"Super soldiers who use implants." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Call them." Cole said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Authors note: Hope you all like the story. I really wanted to find a way for Max and Logan to be together without it seeming like she was using Alec. SO I gave Alec Asha. But its not going to be an easy road for any of the relationships :) Please review  
NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	22. A sista can hit U back

A sista can hit you back  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"So you guys are the infamous Reds?" Cole said.  
  
One of the Red's leaders stood up. "Yes,"  
  
"Well how can you find the X-5 girl for me?" Cole asked.  
  
"She has an implant." Agent Witt said.  
  
"An implant?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Agent Witt said.  
  
"One of yours?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why would an X-5 need one of your implants?" Cole asked.  
  
"Long story." Agent Witt said. "Plus we have someone close to her."  
  
"And you think this could lure her to us?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Agent Witt said, "I guess she must be a wreck right now anyway. The trasgenic's are being exposed."  
  
"Not very good publicity for them." Cole said.  
  
"Pretty soon all the transgenics will be dead." Agent Witt said.  
  
"Just bring her to me." Cole said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Yeah, so now I don't have seizures any more." Max said as her and Logan ate breakfast.  
  
"That's good." Max said. "After they took that stupid implant out of me, it was all smooth sailing from there."  
  
"So you dont go into heat anymore neither?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, why?" Max asked smiling. "You want me to?"  
  
Logan smiled and tried to change the subject. "Talk to Alec?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "You talk to Asha?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." Logan said.  
  
"What she say?" Max asked.  
  
"She said she's having the time of her life." Logan said sarcastically.  
  
"You think she really likes Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "You think her really likes her?"  
  
"I guess." Max said. "With Alec you never really know whats going on inside his head."  
  
"I just hope it works out for them." Logan said.  
  
"Not only them." Max said. "Us too."  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"She was last seen in sector 4, last year." Agent Witt said.  
  
"That's last year." Cole said.  
  
"I guess she doesn't have the implant." Agent Witt said, "Either that or she left Seattle."  
  
"She hasn't left Seattle." Cole said. "So I guess you have to go with Plan two huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Agent Witt said. "Get the girl."  
  
"Send her here." Cole said pointing to the sector where Jam pony was. "She usually goes there."  
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Max said. "I'm on it, Normal."  
  
"Bip, bip, bip." Normal said.  
  
Max strolled out. She had been riding her bike for a few minutes. When she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Someone from her past was walking towards her. Max got off her bike and ran and hugged her sister.  
  
"Tinga." Max said. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"You wish." Tinga said kicking Max into a wall.  
  
"What?' Max said. "They reprogrammed you?"  
  
"Not Manticore," Tinga said.  
  
"Then who?" Max asked.  
  
"The Reds." Tinga said.  
  
"Why? How?" Max asked.  
  
"When you left me for dead, they took me and gave me one of their implants." Tinga said.  
  
"And that gave you a boost." Max said getting in a fighting stance. "So you work for them now?"  
  
"Yes," Tinga said.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this." Max said.  
  
"Agent Witt, I have the X-5." Tinga said into her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good," Agent Witt said, "Take her to the secret location."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Max took no chances and leaped into the air and kicked Tinga in the stomach. Tinga backed into the wall. And Max punched her in the face. And Tinga kicked Max in the face.  
  
She was stronger than Max, Max knew this. Max got up and did a snap kick to Tinga's face. Tinga stumbled back giving Max the time she needed to swipe her off her feet.   
  
On the ground Tinga kicked Max in the face. Another punch to the face and a few more kicks and Max was gasping for air as Tinga had got the best of her. As Tinga went in to finish the fight, Max had a surge of anger shoot through her body and did a back flip into the air and kicked Tinga in the back.  
  
"Try to remember." Max said, "Your family, your son."  
  
"They are all dead to me." Tinga said.  
  
A crowd had already formed.  
  
Max did a roundhouse that landed perfectly with Tinga's face and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Try to remember." Max said grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.  
  
Tinga used her free arm and punched Max in the face. She then took Max's arm and flipped her onto the ground and punched her. As Max lay on the ground gasping for air, Tinga unleashed a powerful kick that sent Max flying into the wall.  
  
Tinga pulled out her gun.  
  
"Ooh, a chick fight." Alec said then realizing the chick was Max he rushed to her aid.  
  
"Goodbye sister." Tinga said as she pulled the trigger, just that second Alec's foot connected with Tinga's face knocking her off balance. Max dodged the bullet. Alec picked the gun off the ground and shot Tinga.  
  
"No!" Max said.  
  
"What wasn't she trying to kill you?" Alec asked.  
  
"You asshole!" Max said.  
  
"I shot her in the arm." Alec said. "She isn't going to die."  
  
And almost on cue Tinga started to shake.  
  
Max kneeled to her side. "The implant has finally begun to kill her."  
  
"Implant?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, the Reds gave it to her." Max said. She stood up. "Nothing to see here."  
  
"Transgenics!" A person from the crowd screamed.  
  
"Max I think we better jet." Alec said, picking up Max's bike.  
  
Max got the walkie-talkie and took off.  
  
"Agent Witt," Max said.  
  
"Yes, the Harbringers are waiting." Agent Witt said.  
  
"The Reds are working with the Harbringers." Max said to Alec.  
  
"Are you there?" Agent Witt said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "And I have a message for you. You wont win. Tell that to the Harbringers. Using my sister like that to get to me, smart idea. But not smart enough."  
  
"452," Agent Witt said to Cole.  
  
"The one and only, If I don't have a clone out there somewhere." Max said. "You guys are over."  
  
Max tossed the walkie-talkie on the ground and crunched it with her bike. She grinned.  
  
"Max," Alec said.  
  
"Yeah," Max asked.  
  
"What are you planning?" ALec asked.  
  
"War,"  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: I hope you guys all liked this chapter. Please review :) More chaos and angst coming up. The next chapter is what I call the begining of the end. Cause next chapter builds up to whats going to happen in the final chapter. NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED WENSDAY'S AND SUNDAYS 


	23. All you wanted

All you wanted  
  
Boobie was giving Joshua a tour of their HQ.  
  
"Why war?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Because." Boobie said. "Haven't you seen the TV?"  
  
"People fear what they don't understand." Joshua said.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Little fella." Joshua said. "Max."  
  
"Who's that?" Boobie asked.  
  
"Friend." Joshua said. "X-5."  
  
"One of the X series." Boobie said. "Even they are a little stuck up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.  
  
"They look normal, they can blend in."  
  
"Max, help us."  
  
"We already have a some of the X series living here. We are all working together." Boobie said. "Pretty soon the humans will find out we're hear in Terminal City and they'll come."  
  
"And what will happen?"  
  
"We'll be ready."  
  
Max's  
  
"Breakfast is served." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Logan asked them.  
  
"We should." Original Cindy said.  
  
"But I'm always late." Max noted. Her pager blared.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy said. "The only one that be blowing up your pager is right here." She pointed to Logan.  
  
"It's Alec," She said picking up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alec asked.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Max," Alec said. "Thanks for hitting me back."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's about Joshua." Alec said.  
  
Max had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"What happened to Joshua?" Max asked into the phone.  
  
"Police raided his house." Alec said.  
  
"Do they have him?" Max asked. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine." Alec said. " But he's moved to Terminal City."  
  
"The place where all the transgenic's go." Max said, "Well I'll stop by there later on to see him."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.  
  
"Bye." Max hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"Police raided Joshua's house and now he's in Terminal city."  
  
"Are you going there now?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "Later on."  
  
Familiar's HQ  
  
"That's excellent news." White said.   
  
"It wont be ready for a few days a week of two even." Xavier said, he was a little older than White.  
  
"But it's going to do the job." White said.  
  
"In a big way."  
  
"And no more transgenics to deal with." White said.   
  
"Yup," Xavier added.  
  
"Let me be the first one to know when its done." White said.  
  
Alec's  
  
"So tonight we're going to the class, right." Asha asked.  
  
"I'll be there." Alec said.  
  
"Good," Asha said. "Its hard to find a good labor class."  
  
"Shouldn't Logan be there?" Alec asked.  
  
"I guess." Asha said.  
  
"Should I call him?" Alec asked popping out his cell phone.  
  
"He and Max are probably going to be busy tonight." Asha said.  
  
"No matter what, I'll be here for you." Alec said. "But Logan is the baby's father and he should be there no matter what Max thinks or feels."  
  
"Ok." Asha said. "Call him."  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Joshua!" Max shouted looking around.  
  
"Max!" Joshua shouted from the building to her left.  
  
"Big fella!" Max said.   
  
He moved from the window and quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
Max waited at the door. Joshua opened with a freakish transgenic next to him.  
  
"Little fella." He said taking her into his embrace.  
  
"This is Max." Boobie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "And who are you?"  
  
"Boobie." He said extending a hand. She took it and they shook hands. "Come in why don't you."  
  
Max entered and saw weapons everywhere. "Whoa."  
  
"They getting ready to take down humans." Joshua said.  
  
"That's what I came here to say." Max said, "Boobie gather up your little friends they need to hear this."  
  
"Guys gather up!" Boobie said.  
  
"Look, I'm an X-5." Max said. "And I'm just here to let you know that humans aren't the real bad guys here. I have a feeling that these people called the Familiars and the Harbringers, one or the other are behind this."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" A transgenic yelled.  
  
"Because they tried killing me several times." Max said. "And pretty soon they are going to find out that you guys are here and I want you to be ready. Take them down by any means necessary. They are our enemies not humans. Even though they are scared of us, they'll come around to us."  
  
"Now I have a question." Boobie said. "Why should we really believe you?"  
  
"Because." Max said. "I'm the one that let you all free from Manticore."  
  
Silence crept through the room. "It's her." One whispered.  
  
"You saved us." Boobie said hugging her.  
  
"So are you guys with me on this?" Max asked.  
  
"Whenever you're ready we are there for you." Boobie said.  
  
"Make sure you look out for my friend." Max said.  
  
"Joshua's with family." Boobie said hugging him.  
  
"I'm his family to." Max said. "Joshua keep in touch."  
  
"I will little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"I gotta blaze." Max said. "I'll stop by soon."  
  
She headed off on her bike.  
  
Harbringer's HQ  
  
"Any word yet on the transgenic?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have someone following her." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Good," Cole said. "Bring her in tonight."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Don't forget." Cole said. "We need her."  
  
Crash  
  
"I talked to Joshua." Max said taking a sip of her beer.  
  
Logan sat across from her. "What he say?"  
  
"He and a bunch of other transgenics are living together. And they are planning a war against humans."  
  
Logan coughed. "Humans."  
  
"Yeah." Max said. "Don't take offense. Don't forget humans are doing the same."  
  
"But my informant said that he thinks White is behind it." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "That's why I set them straight on who the bad guys are they'll spread the word."  
  
"So now they're on your side." Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Ready and waiting for my command to go into war."  
  
"Ok." Logan said.  
  
"So, when do you think they'll be ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Soon." Logan said. "Have you spoken to Alec since earlier?"  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"He called after you left to speak to me but his cell broke up." Logan said.  
  
"Couldn't have been that important." Max said. "After all he is Alec."  
  
"Why don't you ever take him seriously?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm kidding." Max said. "I like Alec."  
  
She took another sip of her beer and looked around noticing a few unwelcome faces.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Harbringers." Max said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there." Max said getting out of her seat as they drew closer and closer.   
  
It was only three.  
  
Max looked at Logan and said, "Get out of here."  
  
She ran towards the back door. But they were to fast as one was already blocking the door. He kicked Max back as she flew into a table.  
  
People began to run.  
  
"Wanna battle me?" Max asked picking up a pitcher of beer throwing it into ones face and breaking the pitcher on another's head.  
  
She kicked and punched at the tallest of the three only to fall onto the ground unconscious. A taser to the back. They began to drag her out.  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted.  
  
One took out their walkie-talkie and said, "We have her."  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I hope you all like the story, please review. Only a few chapters' left, hope you stick around. 


	24. Dont let me down

Don't let me down  
  
Zack's  
  
"I cant believe they got Tinga." Zack said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
"And he killed her." Zack said.  
  
"Look he didn't mean it." Max said. "Yeah, I know I was pissed at him too. Until I realized he was just trying to save me."  
  
"But Max," Zack said.  
  
"She wasn't our sister anymore." Max said. "She said her family was dead to her."  
  
"We have to take them down." Zack said. "The Harbringers, Reds, Familiars...missing anyone?"  
  
"The entire human race." Max said. "Cause now you know that people hate us."  
  
"Us?" Zack asked.  
  
"Transgenics." Max said as if to say, duh.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said. "I guess the freakier transgenics didn't want to lay low."  
  
"Damn it, Zack." Max said. "They have been laying low their whole lives."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.  
  
"You don't know? Do you know where Manticore had them?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"In a basement." Max said. "Their whole lives they have lived in a basement."  
  
"So now they wanna go all crazy and kill humans?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't think that's it." Max said. "If I were locked in a basement my whole life I'd be scared of regular people."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "What can we do?"  
  
"Good question." Zack said.  
  
"Pretty soon there will be a war." Max said.  
  
"Humans vs transgenics."  
  
"Yup," Max said.  
  
"How are we going to stop the familiars?" Zack asked.  
  
"Better question: How are we going to stop the Harbringers?" Max said. "Lydecker told me they were stronger than the Familiars."  
  
"Whatever we do we have to do it fast." Zack said.  
  
"Logan's working on something pretty big." Max said.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Our own little war." Max said smiling.  
  
Familiars HQ  
  
"This is just great!" White said sarcastically to Otto.  
  
"Sir, we will find the girl." Otto said.  
  
"Well find her soon." White said. "We don't have much time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"White," Another familiar entered his office.  
  
"What is it?" White asked.  
  
"We have some very good news." The other familiar said.  
  
"What?" White asked.  
  
"An answer to all our problems."  
  
Logan's  
  
He was packing up somethings.  
  
"I'm so happy your moving in with me." Max said.  
  
"You, me and Original Cindy." Logan said.  
  
"What do you wanna stay here and let them take you again?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope," Logan said. "I'll be just fine with you."  
  
"Good," Max said. "Every man has a good woman behind him."  
  
"And you're my woman." Logan said.  
  
"Always," Max said. "Now lets get this stuff out of here."  
  
"Max," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"Anything for you." Max said. "You always have my back."  
  
"Forever." Logan said moving some of his things out.   
  
"Any news on our war?" Max asked.  
  
"I have an idea on how all the parties are going to meet." Logan said. "You really sure about using them?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "That's what they were made for."   
  
"This is gonna be big, Max." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
And that point Logan realized something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen before. Leadership. "Your going to be their leader?"  
  
"Who else do you think would lead them?" Max asked. "Alec?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Good one." Logan said.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"Those damn Reds." Cole said to agent Jones.  
  
"What should we do about them?" Agent Jones asked.  
  
"Make sure you put them on our enemy list." Cole said.  
  
"We can attack them whenwe take down the transgenics." Agent Jones said.  
  
"And that's going to be good." Cole said. He picked up a picture from his desk and throw it at the wall. "Father."  
  
A Harbringer entered Cole's office.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have been hacking into the familiars computers and we found something that should be taken as good news." The Harbringer said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"452 is the one we've been looking for the whole time." She said.  
  
"Hell no!" Cole said. "All that time we've been fighting the little bitch and she's been the one we've been looking for." He smiled. "And I just wanted to kill her for being a transgenic. Cant wait to see her again. Agent Jones."  
  
"Yes sir," He replied.  
  
"Find her and bring her to me." Cole said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
"It happened out here." The mugger said to an officer.  
  
"And you seen them coming from?" The officer asked.  
  
"Up there." The mugger said pointing to a house.  
  
"So the beast came from this house?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes," The mugger said.  
  
"Team lets go in."  
  
Joshua was in the basement getting some more paint brushes. When he heard his front burst off.  
  
"Little fella?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Fade out." The officer said.  
  
"Upstairs people come to take me back to basement." Joshua said heading for the basement entrance and left out of the house and ran.  
  
Alec's  
  
A banging sound came from the front door. Asha opened it.  
  
"Alec," Asha said screaming into the bathroom. "I think you have a guest."  
  
Alec stepped out and said "Joshua what are you doing here?"  
  
"People come to hurt me." Joshua said. "They break down door."  
  
"Those people are after you." Alec said. "Sketches of your face are on TV."  
  
"Where to go?" Joshua asked.  
  
"The place were all homeless transgenics go." Alec said.  
  
Terminal city   
  
"Home of the transgenics." Alec said.  
  
"My new home?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Thank you." Joshua said.  
  
Alec left.  
  
Joshua walked around til he found an abandoned house.   
  
"New boy." A voice came from the top window.  
  
Joshua looked around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Up." The voice said.  
  
Joshua looked up to see a freakish transgenic. "Yes?"  
  
"Come in." The transgenic said.  
  
Joshua opened the door to find a HQ or sorts. Weapons were everywhere as were freakish transgenics.  
  
"Whats your name?" The transgenic from the window asked.  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"Cool," He said. "I'm boobie."  
  
"Boobie?" Joshua asked. "Like ta-ta's?"  
  
"No," Boobie said.  
  
"Whats in your cocktail?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Lots of...stuff." Boobie said.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Joshua asked.  
  
"We're getting ready." Boobie said.  
  
"For what?" Joshua asked.  
  
"War." Boobie said.  
  
Joshua looked around and said, "What is it good for?"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm trying to get this story to go the same way season 2 is going with the transgenics. But the upcoming chapters are really going to be about surprises and the war that is slowly building. Please review :)   
NEW CHAPTERS WENSDAYS AND SUNDAYS! 


	25. Whatz the dealio?

Whatz the dealio?  
  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
Max lay sound asleep on a bunk. She suddenly sat up in the bed. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Battle at Crash. Taser to the back.  
  
"How are you?" Cole asked from the other side of the bars.  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Max asked getting out of the bed.  
  
  
"We need you." Cole said.  
  
"For what, asshole?" Max asked shaking at the bars.  
  
  
"Your special." Cole said.  
  
  
"If I hear that one more time..." Max said. "And you need me for what exactly?"  
  
  
"Survival."  
  
  
"Well guess what, all of you have just been voted off the island. Cause I'm about to waltz right outta here." Max said.  
  
  
"Do you know what Sandeman did to you?" Cole asked. "He made you better."  
  
  
"Ok, whatever." Max said. "I have an offer, you tell me about you and I'll let you do whatever wacky experiments you have to do to me, if it doesn't kill me."  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"What are you guys?" Max asked.  
  
  
"The familiars kill the second born's or they die at child birth." Cole began, "But I was different and father new that. He started working on a new unit."  
  
"father?"  
  
"Sandeman." Cole said.  
  
  
"He's your father?" Max asked.   
  
  
"Yes, but my brother. He works for the Familiars and they think they're better than us." Cole said.  
  
  
"Your brother." Max said. "White?"  
  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
  
"He tried killing me before." Max said.  
  
  
"So now the familiars want you too." Cole said. "They are our enemies. And your going to help us stop them. Before the coming."  
  
  
"The coming?" Max asked.  
  
  
"The plague," Cole said, "All humanity except for the familiars will be dead." Cole said.  
  
  
"And you guys want to stop them?" Max asked.  
  
  
"Yes, but that's not the reason."  
  
  
"Let me guess, you have an even badder plan." Max said, "Just when I think you guys are the good guys. Go ahead."  
  
  
"We have something like the coming." Cole said, "But its deeper than killing all humans. Its going to make them evolve faster."  
  
  
"You all are just a bunch of freaks." Max said. "Ok, the heart to heart is over."  
  
  
"Now your going to let us do to you what we planned." Cole said.  
  
  
Max nodded as he opened her cell door. She kicked him in the forehead and he stumbled back as she began to run.  
  
  
"I knew you weren't to be trusted." Cole said.  
  
  
Max suddenly flew into the wall. Telekenisis. What a freak, Max thought.  
  
  
He made her come to him.  
  
"Ha ha," Cole said. "You didn't know we could do that."  
  
  
"Actually I didn't care." Max said kicking him right in his crotch with all the strength she could muster.  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
"If they make guys stronger than most men, then that should really hurt." Max took his keys and locked him in the cell.  
  
  
She headed for the elevator. She got one and kicked the camera on the ceiling. When the elevator door opened on the ground floor there wasn't a guard waiting to capture her. Must be sleeping on the job.  
  
  
She headed out the door and looked at Cole's keys once again to see what kind of car he had and headed for it. Guards at the exit. Oh well, Max thought.  
  
As she pushed down on the medal at hard force leaving marks on the ground as she hit the crowd of Harbringers at full force.  
  
  
Max's  
  
"We have to get her out of there." Zack yelled.  
  
  
"I'm looking for a place." Logan said for the fifth time.  
  
  
"I can get us weapons and me and Zack here are going in." Alec said.  
  
  
"All this for little old me." Max said, "You guys sure know how to make a girl more special than she already is."  
  
  
"Max," Alec said hugging her in a tight embrace.  
  
  
She hugged Zack, then Logan. "Glad your ok." Logan said.  
  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Zack asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "But boy does that loser talk to much."  
  
  
"What he say?" Alec said.  
  
  
"Let's just say I know more than he wanted me too." Max said.  
  
  
"Why would he tell you anything?" Zack asked.  
  
  
"Cause he thought he had me there for sure." Max said, "Til I escaped."  
  
  
"What did you find out?" Logan asked.  
  
  
"You guys need to sit down for this one." Max said. "White and Cole are Sandeman's children. And that's not even the most important thing I found out."  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
"We have to do something about the trasgenics." A man in a black suit stood up to the cummity.  
  
  
"We will," White said as he stood before them.  
  
  
"Well what do we know so far?"  
  
  
"My team are working on a pathogen that will get rid of all of the transgenics." White said.  
  
  
"And how will they know what to target? The trasgenics are pretty much a little bit of everything." Another man said.  
  
  
"Because there is something in them that they all have in common." White said.  
  
  
"Care to comment on what that is?"  
  
  
"No," White said. "But they wont be a problem soon."  
  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
  
"We lost her!" Cole screamed.  
  
  
"It's not my fault." Agent Jones said.  
  
  
"But... we had her!" Cole said. "And now she knows to much."  
  
  
"We will get her back." Agent Jones said.  
  
  
"We need her before White gets her." Cole said.  
  
  
"We will."  
  
  
Max's  
  
  
"Bio-logical warfare." Logan said.  
  
  
"We have to stop the Harbringers and the familiars fast." Max said.  
  
  
"We will." Alec said. "Fearless leader."  
  
  
"I'm not the leader." Max said.  
  
  
"You are," Zack said.  
  
  
"Of our little freak nation." Alec said.  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Humans," Boobie said to Mole.  
  
  
"Snooping around here taking pictures." Mole said.  
  
  
"We need to let Max know about this." Bobbie said.  
  
  
"I'll let her know." Joshua said.  
  
  
"You know where she lives?" Boobie asked.  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Joshua headed out.  
  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Joshua was almost near Logan's house.   
  
"Freak."  
  
Joshua stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you one of those things from TV?"  
  
"No," Joshua huffed.  
  
"Let me see your face." A man asked.  
  
Joshua began to run.  
  
  
  
"Freak!" The man hollered, "Guys its one of them."  
  
  
Joshua began to run for his life.  
  
  
To be continued  
Please review to keep the story going :) 


	26. Luv in the broken world

Luv, in the broken world  
  
  
Max's  
  
2 am and she was staring out the window looking down at the street. Thoughts racing through her head. Mainly about Logan, but also about the safety of the transgenics. She turned her gaze back over to her bed were Logan lay fast asleep.  
  
The virus is gone, she thought. But something still seems to be missing between us. She had to get out.  
  
She slipped into a pair of blue jeans and put on a t-shirt and she snuck out of her house. Trying not to wake anyone.  
  
Space needle  
  
Max slowly crept to the ledge.  
  
"Hey there." Max said.  
  
"Hey," Alec said, sitting at the edge, which was usually occupied by her.  
  
"When did this become your hang out?" Max asked taking a seat right next to him.  
  
"A while ago." Alec said, "When me and you were going through our little thing. I would come up here and think of why you were treating me the way you do. And how I couldn't do anything about it. I knew talking to you was out of the question. But you really hurt me and I needed somewhere to go."  
  
"I guess this doesn't change things..." Max said taking her hand and putting it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alec laughed, "Yeah your right. It doesn't change things."  
  
"Well a girl had to try." Max said smiling.  
  
"Max, what are we going to do about us?" Alec asked looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"Us," Max said.  
  
"Don't take it to seriously." Alec said. "I meant us in general."  
  
"And you're talking about...?"  
  
"Transgenics,"' Alec said.  
  
Max's face turned red and she said, "Oh,"  
  
"It's only going to get worse." Alec said.  
  
"They know about us and I guess they're not taking it to light." Max said, "They can't deal that there are better species out there."  
  
"And they're not." Alec said. "And they're never going to."  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
"We have to do something about this."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked.  
  
"Shoot." Alec said.  
  
"Do you love Asha?"  
  
"I have strong feelings for her." Alec said. "But I don't love her."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"But I do love you." Alec said.  
  
"Alec," Max paused. "You know about me and Logan. I thought you gave it a break."  
  
"I did." Alec said, "But Max."  
  
"Alec." Max said. "Don't."  
  
"We can't be with them." Alec said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"They're not like us." Alec said.  
  
"You know they know about us and accept us." Max said. "Logan and Asha are different."  
  
"But don't you see." Alec said. "Sooner or later when we're ID'ed they're going to get caught in the crossfire and they're going to die. And we can't blame it on anyone but us."  
  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"Asha and Logan need to be together, like in the beginning. Me and her were in one of those labor classes and I felt so out of place. This is Logan's kid. He needs to be there. And maybe with us out of the way, they could have feelings for each other besides the feelings of them sharing a child."  
  
"Coming from your demented mind I never would have thought I'd be saying I agree with you." Max said. "I can't be with Logan."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Love sucks."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"Any news?" Cole asked Agent Jones as he stepped in his office.  
  
"Yes," Agent Jones said, "We are getting more and more information from the Familiar's computers and they are planning on attacking the transgenics using a bomb of some sort that would take them out."  
  
"And when is this going down?" Cole asked.  
  
"Soon, sir."  
  
"Well we'll have to front row tickets to see the fireworks go down." Cole said, "And news on the fleeting Reds? We need to take down those lying bastards."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Oh well, keep on the mission of finding 452 ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alec's  
  
Asha awaken from her sleep to the sound of a zipper.  
  
"Hey," Asha said Morning breath and all.  
  
"Hey," Alec said putting a suitcase to front door.  
  
"What's going on?" Asha asked.  
  
"I'm leaving." Alec said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This isn't right, Asha." Alec said. "You need to be with Logan."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"You know I'm here for you and the baby but I need to be away from you." Alec said, "For your own safety."  
  
"You talking about the exposure of the transgenics?" Asha said, "That's nothing."  
  
"It is," Alec, said, "It's really big. And you need to be with Logan."  
  
He headed out the door.  
  
Max's  
  
Max was taking a shower when she heard her front door open. "Who's there?"  
  
"Alec." He said making his presence known.  
  
Ok," Max said getting out and putting on some sweats and a Tee. "What's up?"  
  
"You tell Logan yet?" Alec asked.  
  
"When I woke up I found this." Max said handing him a note.  
  
Me and O.C. went to the market to prepare for a fabulous dinner.  
Love, Logan  
  
"You need to let him know." Alec said.  
  
Just at that, moment the front door opened and Logan entered with Original Cindy.  
  
"Hey guys," Max, said.  
  
"What are your bags doing here?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Alec's moving in." Max said.  
  
"And who's living with Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"You are." Alec said.  
  
"Whats going on?" Logan asked looking at Max. "Are you two together again?"  
  
"No," Max said, "It's a long story."  
  
"I know when its my cue to go." Original Cindy said heading out the front door. "I'll go see Asha."  
  
Alec and Logan took seats as Max paced the room. "Logan, me and you cant be together."  
  
"Why?" Logan asked. "No more virus."  
  
"That's not the reason." Max said. "We can't be together until this whole transgenic thing is dealt with. Plus you need to be there to build a bond with Asha."  
  
"Max," Logan said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I thought about this long and hard. So, don't make this any harder than it already is. I can't see you. I think our relationship should just be on taking down the familiars and Harbringers not on each other."  
  
Logan stood up. He realized what Max was saying was the truth and he felt bad. "Max, I wish things were different."  
  
"So do I." Max said. "I wish I were normal."  
  
"I'll get my things." Logan said.  
  
Max looked to Alec who had a sad look on his face. "Cheer up, Max."  
  
He went to the bathroom.  
  
"Max," Logan said, it came as a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You still my girl?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Suddenly in an instant there,their worlds changed forever as Original Cindy burst through the front door. "Guys come quick!"  
  
They all headed outside to see a crowd of people gathering around the lamppost.  
  
As Max and Alec made their way through Max couldn't contain herself when she saw what she saw. The tears came flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"No," She heard herself whisper. "Not Joshua."  
  
"This is what I meant." Alec said.  
  
"We need to do something."  
  
  
At the top of the lamppost Joshua was hanging. Strangled, bloodied and bruised. Dead.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Sorry to Joshua lovers. I too love him, but this had to be a crucial element to the story where Max and Alec had to take notice that they are different from others. The story almost over so please stick around.  
NEW CHAPTERS WENSDAYS AND SUNDAYS 


	27. Dawg eat dawg world

Dawg eat Dawg world  
  
Max's  
  
"I cant believe they did that to Joshua," Max said crying into Alec's arms.  
  
Logan shrugged. "I'm sorry,Max."  
  
"It's not your fault." Max said.  
  
"That was wrong." Original Cindy said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "Things are getting terrible out there."  
  
"We need to stop White." Logan said. "My informant said they're the ones leaking information to the media."  
  
"Well," Max said looking to Alec, then to Logan, and finally to Original Cindy and she stiffened. "We're going to take them down no matter what."  
  
Max," Logan said taking Max into his arms. He cherished the moment til she broke away from him.  
  
Then Asha entered as if on cue. "Hey,"  
  
Alec noticed that she wasn't happy. "You ok?"  
  
"I saw the news," Asha answered. "I'm sorry Max."  
  
Max looked at her and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"Logan," Asha said quickly turning to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your uncle called." Asha said. "Christoper I think his name was."  
  
"Uncle Chris," Logan said. "I haven't heard from him in awhile."  
  
"He said call him when you get in." Asha said.  
  
"Ok," Logan answered.  
  
Max moved to the window ceiling. She looked out of it. "Joshua," Original Cindy walked over to her and said, "He's in a better place."  
  
"I have to go." Max said leaving.  
  
"You look like you need rest." Alec said. "Your not even supposed to be out of the house."  
  
"I know." Asha said, "I had to see how Max was."  
  
"How nice." Alec said.  
  
Terminal City  
  
"I cant believe it!" Mole shouted.  
  
"I know." Boobie said.  
  
A group or transgenics gathered around.  
  
"Tomorrow is his memorial." Boobie announced.  
  
"That's sweet of you." Max said, entering the group.  
  
"He didn't get a chance to reach you did he?" Boobie asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "What was he doing out there anyway?"  
  
"There are humans out there taking pictures as you can see." Mole said.  
  
"I know, I saw them."  
  
"We wanted to notify you." Boobie said, "And he knew where you lived."  
  
Max nodded. "You guys have to be careful."  
  
"We will." Boobie said. "Are you coming tomorrow."  
  
"For the memorial? I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
  
Logan's-Formerly Alec's  
  
"Yeah,": Logan said into the phone. "We'll be there. I promise."  
  
Logan hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about?" Asha asked.  
  
"Family pinic." Logan said. "Dammit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its tomorrow and they expect us to come." Logan said in frustration. "They always tell me things last."  
  
"It's ok" Asha said, "So they know about me?"  
  
"Yes," Logan said. "But they think we're engaged. Because they would look down on me even harder than they do now if they knew it was a mistake."  
  
Asha touched her stomach. "Mistake?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Logan said noticing how upset Asha was about to get. "You know what I mean."  
  
"So we go and eat." Asha said, "Cool."  
  
Logan smiled at her.  
  
"Poor Max." Asha said, "I cant believe Joshua."  
  
"I know." Logan said.  
  
His cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello," He answered.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
"Terminal City, they're having a memorial for Joshua tomorrow." Max said, "Can you and Asha come?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Logan said. "What time?"  
  
"I don't know." Max said, "Why?"  
  
"Because I have a family thing tomorrow and me and Asha are going." Logan said.  
  
Max was silent for a moment. "You know what, that's ok. You do your thing and Me, Alec and OC'll go."  
  
"Max, we would love to be there." Logan said.  
  
"That's ok," Max said. "Our kind needs to stick together."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Cale family picnic  
  
"She's a beauty," Aunt Racheal said.   
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"When are you two tieing the knot?" She asked.  
  
"Before or after the baby is born." Asha said. "I want it to be before."  
  
Christopher joined the conversation. "Logan, my boy. After Jonas died I wanted the family to get together again. But I didn't see you at the funeral."  
  
"Me and Jonas kinda had a falling outs of sorts." Logan said.  
  
"Anyways, I have a surprise for you and the lady." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here."  
  
"Two plane tickets to New york." Logan said.  
  
"Your grandmother is on her death bed and in her will she wanted you and your wife to have the house." Christopher said, "So shes blowing all her money on a small wedding ceremony for you two."  
  
Logan looked to Asha, whom had a smile on her face.  
  
"You were always her favorite." Racheal added.  
  
"So come back with us tonight and since you two are planning on getting married. It's free." Christopher said.  
  
"But..." Logan muttered.  
  
"You can move back there." Rachael said. "Live in her house."  
  
"Sorry to refuse the offer, but right now I'm in some important dealings." Logan said.  
  
"They can wait." Christopher said, "Do it for your grandmother."  
  
"We'll go." Asha said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Max's  
  
"I'll call Normal and let him know we have to go to a funeral." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Logan cant make it?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said getting ready. She was dressed in black. dress pants and a tight black shirt.  
  
"Max, its ok." Alec said.  
  
Logan knocked on the front door. He and Asha entered with suitcases.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Max asked.  
  
"We're getting married in New york." Logan said.  
  
Max's face just lost all color. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I told my family me and Asha are engaged and my grandmothers dieing and blowing her money on a wedding for me and Asha." Logan said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "It isn't real."  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I don't care what you do."  
  
Logan turned and headed for the door. "I just thought you needed my help here."  
  
"Well," Max said, "We don't."  
  
"They offered me a house back in New york." Logan said trying to get some emotion from Max. "Maybe I should take it."  
  
"Sounds like a good offer." Max said, "You know good offers don't come that good in the broken world. Take it."  
  
"What time does your plane leave?" Alec asked.  
  
"7:30" Logan said.  
  
"Two hours." Asha noted.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Bye,"  
  
Alec hugged Asha and said, "Be careful. And don't have that baby while your there."  
  
She smiled and said, "Ok."  
  
"How long are you guys going to be there?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"A few weeks." Logan said, "At the most."  
  
"See ya'll." Original Cindy said.  
  
They exited as Logan shut the door he gazed at Max and she shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Let's go," Max said.  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Me and Dogboy we're real cool." Original Cindy said. "He was so sweet and adorable and he stayed true to himself and his feelings. He wanted to be out there with humans. And that's were he died. Out there by the very people he wanted to be with."  
  
She stepped down from the crates that were lined up as a stage.  
  
"Max," Boobie said nudging her. "Say something."  
  
  
"He was a good man," Max spoke to the crowd. "Or part man."  
  
Original Cindy smiled.  
  
"But whoever came across Joshua would have loved him." Max said. "He had that about him. That feeling to protect him. He will always be remembered."  
  
She started to cry.  
  
Alec hugged her.  
  
"Well, here is something to behold." Mole said, "Joshua was building this."  
  
He went to the tallest lamppost and pulled a string and arose was a flag. Black, red and white. "He said he was making us a flag. This is us."  
  
Max smiled.  
  
"Guys listen up!" A transgenic yelled turning up the volume of an TV. Max caught glimpse.  
  
"This is eyes only and this is for an innocent man whom was killed. Joshua wasn't like any man. He was a good man. He was a transgenic who was killed. And I just wanted to let you all know don't fear what you don't know. Because on the outside he might have looked scary to some but Joshua had the biggest heart out there.. Joshua, we'll miss you Big fella. Peace. Out."  
  
Max cried and smiled yet at the same time. "That was great of Logan to do."  
  
"Your just letting your man get away." Original Cindy said.  
  
"We cant be together." Max said.  
  
"Fuck that." Original Cindy said. "Go get your man."  
  
Max smiled then raced for her bike. She hoped she'd make it in time. Lined up agaisnt the gates were trashcans set aflame. She revved up her bike and hopped over the gate.  
  
Airport  
  
"Now boarding flight 604." The voice on the intercom announced.  
  
"That's us." Logan said.  
  
They headed out.  
  
Asha and Logan were heading up the steps when they heard aloud roaring.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He rushed down the steps.   
  
  
"Sir, we're leaving in a minute."  
  
Max jumped off her bike and it skidded across the runway. She ran to him and looked him in his eyes and hugged him. "Logan,"  
  
"Max,"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Max looked into his eyes. "Don't leave."  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that." Logan said.  
  
"You didn't want to go?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "But there wasn't no reason to stay."  
  
"Stay, join the fight." Max said.  
  
"I will." Logan said.  
  
"For Joshua." Max said.  
  
"For Joshua," Logan said. "And for you."  
  
"I saw that eyes only thing." Max said, "That was so sweet. I knew I had to come and get you."  
  
"So we're staying?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "We're staying and joining the struggle."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I had to do something for the M/L. Only three chapters left.. Please review 


	28. I stand alone

I stand alone  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Joshua's gone and the city is over running with people ready to put a bullet through our heads." Alec said to Max as she slammed her locker door.  
  
"I know." Max said. "But what are we supposed to do? Run and hide til it blows over?"  
  
"No," Alec said. "We fight."  
  
"Or we could all leave town." Max said, "All of us could leave and live happily ever after."  
  
"Max, whats with you and running away?" Alec said. "We're X-5's, we were made to be leaders not cowards."  
  
"True," Zack said joining them in conversation.  
  
Max hugged him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"A few weeks ago there was this mob attacking this transgenic and I stopped them and they turned on me, so I hid for a few weeks." Zack said.  
  
"Glad to see your ok." Max said.  
  
"While you were out hiding, Joshua got killed." Alec added.  
  
"Joshua?" Zack asked. "No way."  
  
"Angry humans." Max said.  
  
"So I guess our biggest threat isn't White or Harbringers it's humans." Zack said glancing around Jam pony.  
  
"I just cant believe this." Max said.  
  
Sketchy came over to join them in conversation. "So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Whats it to you?" Max asked.  
  
"I was just asking." Sketchy said, then opening up his jacket. "Look at this." his shirt had a picture of Joshua dead on it hanging. Kill transgenics, it read.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I have to go." Max said.  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
"No so fast, Missy miss." Normal said, "No one leaves til they've had a barcode check."  
  
"Barcode check?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, the news said we have to do it." Normal said.  
  
"Line up." Sketchy said.  
  
Max and Alec exchanged looks as Zack headed for the back door.  
  
  
"Not so fast." Sky said, he was another Jam pony worker. "Where you going?"  
  
"Nowhere." Zack said.   
  
"Got something to hide?" He asked.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"Turn around, let me see your neck." Sky said.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"We have one!" Normal yelled to Sky, he had a female rider by the arm.  
  
"Cece," Alec muttered. "I knew she looked familiar."  
  
Normal pointed a gun to her head. "Get on the ground, you mutant bitch!"  
  
She got on the ground.  
  
"We cant do nothing." Max said, "I couldn't save Joshua, I'm not going to let that happen again."  
  
"Max no." Alec whispered to her.  
  
Before he knew it Max had kicked Normal across the room. "Leave her alone, you sick bastard."  
  
Zack punched Sky in the face and said, "Let's go."  
  
Cece, Alec, Max and Zack headed out.  
  
"Max, you're a monster?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Boo," Max said and he backed away.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"We have to find 452." Agent Jones said.  
  
Another field officer nodded.  
  
"We've found her." Cole said.  
  
"How?" Agent Jones aksed.  
  
"Her job alerted the police." Cole said, "We're going in"  
  
Max's  
  
"Sorry, I missed it." Original Cindy said, "I would have loved to see Normal's ass get tossed across the room."  
  
Max laughed, "It was pretty funny."   
  
"But that's not the point." Alec said.  
  
"We have to leave." Logan said, "Your addresses were on your applications."  
  
"They'll send someone to kill us." Zack said.  
  
"Logan," Max said, "It's time. We take down White, Harbringers, Reds and whoever else tonight. I'm done waiting."  
  
Everyone became quiet.  
  
"It's time to end this." Max said.  
  
TBC   
  
Please review  
  
Next chapter is action packed 


	29. My Vietnam

My Vietnam  
  
Jam pony  
  
"And this is her home address?" Cole asked Normal.  
  
"Yes, sir." Normal answered.  
  
"Let's head out." Agent Jones said and as they turned to leave White and his men were entering.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" White asked Cole.  
  
"Long time no see, little brother." Cole answered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" White asked.  
  
"Same reason you are." Cole said.  
  
"452," White said.  
  
"Let's move." Cole said as the hummers pulled up out front of Jam pony.  
  
"We're going to her home?" Agent Jones asked.  
  
"Yup," Cole said, "We're gonna get that little bitch."  
  
White turned to Normal and yelled, "Whats her address?"  
  
"I already gave it to them." Normal protested.  
  
White took Normal's arm and twisted it til it broke. "Write it down!"  
  
Normal screamed in pain and with his free hand he wrote it down.  
  
  
He looked to Otto and said, "Get there fast."  
  
Max's  
  
Cole entered from the back of the building. White entered from the front.  
  
They made it to Max's front door at the same time.  
  
One the door was a map.  
  
White snatched it.  
  
Cole snatched it back. "Terminal City."  
  
White pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Get a team fast. To Terminal City. We're taking them down once and for all."  
  
"The t-bomb is ready." Otto said back.  
  
"Good." White said, "They're finished."  
  
Cole headed back out. "Get everybody to Terminal City fast."  
  
Terminal City  
  
"The NSA, and the Harbringers should be one their way." Logan said.  
  
"What about the reds?" Max asked.  
  
"Their on their way too." Alec said leaving Bobbie's side.  
  
"We sent a team to demolish the Harbringers main HQ." Mole said.  
  
"Without it their nothing." Max said, "Good."  
  
"That's one down." Logan said.  
  
"We also sent a team after the Reds HQ." Boobie said. "Everyone else is staying here to fight."  
  
"We need all the help here we can get." Max said.  
  
Max's pager went off.   
  
"Who's that?" Alec asked.  
  
"Original Cindy." Max answered.  
  
"She's staying with Ahsa." Logan said.  
  
"She beeped me 9-1-1." Max said picking up the phone.  
  
"She's going into labor." Original Cindy said.  
  
"She couldn't have picked a better time." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"She's in labor." Max said, "Go be with her."  
  
"But you need me here with you." Logan said.  
  
"We'll deal." Max said. "Go...before I change my mind."  
  
Logan headed out.  
  
Alec came to Max's side. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said.  
  
"Us verus them." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Max said.  
  
Mole looked into the cameras. "They're coming."  
  
"White?" Max asked.  
  
"The Harbringers, the NSA and the Reds." Mole said.  
  
Max closed her eyes and remembered her sister getting shot by Lydecker. "Sorry."  
  
She picked up a gun and cocked it. "Ready to go to war?"  
  
At the gates of Terminal City, lines and lines of soldiers. Government soldiers. Reds. Harbriners. All ready for one thing. To destroy the transgenics.  
  
"Take it down." White announced.  
  
Otto pressed down on the gas tank and trampled the gates surround Terminal City.  
  
Little did they know. Max and hundreds like her were all ready. Guns in hands.  
  
"Now!" Max said.  
  
And at that second everyone had a gun pointed towards someone.  
  
"Fire!" Cole yelled.  
  
Max looked over her shoulder and saw a catapult burning with fire hit White and knock him out.  
  
The transgenics charged into battle. As did the Harbringers and Reds. The NSA troops backed up.  
  
Max headed up to the vehicle where Otto was and opened the door. He had a gun pointed towards her. She snatched it and tossed him out of the car.   
  
"I guess White didn't wanna bring his breeding cult buddies." Max said as she drove forwoard knocking whoever was in her way.  
  
"Flame unit." Alec said.  
  
A group of transgenics lifted flame throwers and began to set fire the Reds.  
  
They shot at the transgenics. Killing some.  
  
Carnage was all around. Blood. Sweat and tears.  
  
Max suddenly flew through an abandoned house's window. She looked up and saw Cole.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "It's you."  
  
"452," Cole said, "Your coming back with me. In a body bag."  
  
"That's what they all say." Max said as she got ready for battle.  
  
Mole shot and shot again. "Come on,"  
  
Boobie backed up and picked up another gun. He shot at anyone near him.  
  
Harbor lights  
  
"Its gonna be ok." Original Cindy said.  
  
Logan joined them. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Asha said.  
  
"How is Max?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Logan said.  
  
"Well, they have our prayers." Original Cindy said. She looked out the window, "Be careful, boo."  
  
Terminal city  
  
Alec was tossed atop of a car. He looked up and saw Agent Jones standing there. Alec used his leg and knocked him onto the ground.  
  
When Agent Jones got up he grabbed Alec by the legs and swooped them from up under him. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Alec, help." It was a fellow X.  
  
He couldn't though. Agent Jones kicked him in the chest. He flew into the side of the car and the windows broke.  
  
Alec did a roundhouse kick that landed and connected swiftly to Agent Jones' jaw.  
  
In the abandoned house Max got on to her feet and brought fist to eyelevel.  
  
"452, you just don't know." Cole said.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!" Max said.  
  
She charged for him and he blocked he first punch as she brought her leg around to hit him in the back, he grabbed it and swung her into the wall.  
  
She fell to the ground only to be kicked in the face again. She blocked the next attack and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Whoa." Alec said hitting him again in the chest. "Not so strong after all, huh?"  
  
Agent Jones charged for him and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest.  
  
Alec fell to the ground and Agent Jones kicked him again.  
  
Alec blocked the next kick and punched his other leg knocking him on the ground with him.  
  
Agent Jones struggled to get up, but Alec had a good grip on his legs. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alec and Alec let go and jumped on his feet.  
  
Mole backed up. He was hit in the arm and blood was pouring from the wound.  
  
"Now!" Mole yelled.  
  
Above the HQ a large cannon arose and behind it stood Zack.  
  
He began to let the bullets fly.  
  
Max got to her feet.  
  
"You're a threat to all we've worked hard on." Cole said.  
  
"Oh shut up." Max said kicking him in the face.  
  
He backed up and punched her in the stomach.  
  
She kicked him again.  
  
"It's over, 452." Cole said.  
  
Max kicked him again. "I wish you would just shut up and fight."  
  
Alec was tossed onto the car. He kicked Agent Jones is the face.  
  
Agent Jones kicked Alec in his stomach and sent him flying into the back of a building. Alec coughed. Agent Jones kicked him in the face.  
  
Alec fell to the ground. Agent Jones kicked him repeatedly. Alec blocked his next punch and kicked him.  
  
He got off the ground and punched him again in his face. "You wont ever win."  
  
Agent Jones kicked Alec in the leg and he fell. He pulled out a gun and aimed it towards his head.  
  
Alec closed his eyes and thought of Max. Cause that's the last thing he would want to remember.  
  
Then he heard the trigger being pulled. And then a loud boom.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his body laying next to him and his head at his feet.  
  
"What the fu-,"  
  
He looked up and saw a NSA officer standing there with a gun pointed to Alec next, "What a bunch of freaks."  
  
Then his head flew off his body.  
  
He looked up and saw Zack.  
  
"Thanks!" Alec yelled getting up onto his feet and heading back to the battlefield.  
  
Boobie was shooting Reds left and right.  
  
"Boob, you seen Max?" Alec asked.  
  
"Lat, Ive seen of her, she was taking on the leader of the Harbringers." Boobie said.  
  
He looked around and didn't see none of them.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Max ducked and covered from a punch that Cole intended for her.  
  
  
The abandoned house was dark and filled with glass doors and trash.  
  
Max jumped onto the counter and kicked him in the face. He backed up and she did a flip that made her feet hit him in the chest.  
  
She had the best of him. A kick to the face and a punch to the stomach and he fell.   
  
"Looks like this game is over." Max said as she kicked him in the face.  
  
Cole grabbed her foot and tossed her into the wall.  
  
"I still have a little life left." Cole said getting to his feet. "Now it's my turn, bitch."  
  
Max held her fist high. "Bring it."  
  
"Max!" She heard from outside.  
  
"Alec," She said as Cole caught her off guard.  
  
Cole punched at her and she blocked. He kicked her in the leg and used his other foot to kick her in the face.  
  
She backed into the wall and he grabbed her arm and swung her into a glass door. She fell.  
  
"Now your game is over."  
  
He picked up a chair and cracked it over her back.  
  
She yelled in pain. He pulled her by her hair to her feet and tossed her across the room.   
  
He pulled her by her jacket and Max slipped her arms free of it and rolled over to the corner. She pulled out a gun.  
  
"I guess a gunshot to the head wont kill you. But maybe a grenade will." Max rolled under and table and shot at her coat.  
  
"What the fu-," He said as he was blown though the wall.  
  
Max got up and saw half of the wall gone. She looked around and didn't see his body. "No way he could have survived that."  
  
She left out. "Alec,"  
  
"Max," He said hugging her.  
  
"I'm glad your ok." Max said.  
  
"Me?" Alec said, "I'm glad your ok."  
  
"You knew I'd be." Max said.  
  
"Let's go kick some ass." Alec said heading back to the battlefield.  
  
Bodies were everywhere.  
  
"We're winning." Boobie said.  
  
"Max, watch it." Zack said swinging from the top of the HQ to were Max had been standing. He kicked Leader of the Reds in the chest.  
  
Zack kicked him in the face. "Anyone see White?"  
  
"No," Mole said.  
  
Zack kicked the leader of the Reds again. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No," Max said, "That's my fight,"  
  
"Max, no." Zack said stopping her.  
  
"You know Max is the leader." Alec said.  
  
"You are, little sister." Zack said. "Got get him."  
  
She ducked and covered from all of the shooting that was going on. She was surprised everyone didn't kill each other.  
  
Then she saw him laying dead near his hummer.  
  
"Aww poor baby." Max said. "Good riddance."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"You find him, Max!" She heard Alec yell.  
  
"Someone beat me to him." Max said. She was suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Not so fast, 452." White said.  
  
"And just when I thought you were dead. I was about to call the welcoming parade." Max said.  
  
White kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Your dead, 452." White said, "My people cant deal with your kind."  
  
"So your first instinct is to kill all of us." Max said.  
  
"It's what we need to do to survive."  
  
Max kicked him in the face and said, "Survive this."  
  
She punched and he took her arm and twisted her onto the hood of the hummer.  
  
She kicked him with her free leg and he stumbled back. She stood up and kicked him again. But this time he grabbed her foot and pushed her onto the windshield, shattering the glass.  
  
Zack and Alec finished off the leader of the Reds. "Maybe Max needs a little help." Zack said.  
  
"She's all the way over there." Alec said.  
  
"Help!" Max screamed.  
  
Alec hopped on his motorcycle.  
  
White knocked her onto the ground and dragged her into the corner.  
  
"That's why I killed your brother." Max said.  
  
"Did you?" White was hit in the back by Cole. All burned.  
  
White grabbed him by the next and ripped his head right off. "That's was your last your chance at surviving."  
  
Max closed her eyes.  
  
He pulled out a gun. "You see, 452. You have no one. No transgenics to save you. No Eye's only. No hope. Butt do you know what you do have?"  
  
"Me," Alec said popping a wheely over the hummer and hitting White in the chest with the motorcycle.  
  
"Us," Zack said knocking White in the head with a pipe.  
  
Max stood up and said, "I thought you knew by now that if you mess with one of us. You mess with all of us."  
  
White pressed a button and the trunk popped open.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Zack said.  
  
"A t-bomb."  
  
"And that is?" Max asked.  
  
"A bomb designated to kill all of your kind." White said as he shot at Alec's wheel.  
  
"Head back!" Max yelled.  
  
They began to run for HQ.  
  
The some transgenics made it in. As did Alec.  
  
Max tripped and fell.  
  
"Max!" Zack yelled as he ran to pick her up.  
  
Alec held the door open. "Hurry up."  
  
Zack began to run.  
  
Bobbie shut the door as the night turned light for ten seconds. Max closed her eyes as she hit the ground.  
  
As the darkness crept back she stood up. She saw nothing but dead bodies around her. She then saw White standing there clapping.  
  
"I knew you were more than transgenic." White said pulling out a gun.  
  
"How many guns do you have?" Max asked.  
  
Suddenly the HQ's door swung open and Alec headed out with the rest of the transgenic's. Which was about ten. They had their guns pointed at White.   
  
"Get out of here, White. And tell your kind to leave us alone." Alec said.  
  
White got in his hummer and pulled off.  
  
"I guess the dummy knew that the bomb was going to kill everyone who wasn't a familiar." Mole said.  
  
Max kneeled down to were Zack had died. "Zack, not again." She began to cry.  
  
Alec came over to her and covered her with him.  
  
Max broke away and stood up. "A moment of silence for all the soldiers we just lost."  
  
And she got just what she asked for. A moment of silence.  
  
"Guys," They heard from an intercom from inside the HQ.  
  
They headed in. "We took them down. The Harbringers and the Reds wont be bothering us again."  
  
They began to applaud.  
  
"I have to see Logan." Max said.  
  
"I'll meet you there in a little while." Alec said.  
  
Max nodded and hopped on her motorcycle.  
  
Harbor lights  
  
"Many, many people have died today and we're here at Terminal City were a war has been waged today. Many have died." The news reporter said. "And here is a survivor. What's your name?"  
  
The waiting room was filled with people whom was glued to the TV all day. Logan's blood ran cold when he saw the "Survivor"  
  
"Ames White." He said, "The transgenics killed all of our men. I snuck into their HQ and they had a bomb described to kill all humans and I reversed the sequence to kill all transgenics. So now most of them are gone."  
  
"Most?" The news reporter said.  
  
"Some made it out." Ames said, he held up a picture of Max. "She survived and she's highly dangerous. But people of Seattle the transgenic threat is over."  
  
"He's a hero." Normal said, as the people began to clap.  
  
"And now Max is wanted." Original Cindy said, "I'm going home to see if she comes back."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
White pulled out a cell phone, "Yeah, she survived."  
  
"She needs to be captured." The voice from the other end said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You've failed enough." The voice said, "We're sending in the purebreds."  
  
"The best of the best." White said. "Fe'nos tol."  
  
"Fe'nos tol."  
  
White looked up at the sky and said, "452, wherever you are. We'll find you. We have to."  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED  
  
Author's note: Sunday is the final chapter with all the drama, action and angst you can throw in a chapter. SO please review...They are a good source to let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. 


	30. TakeOver

My version of season finale, with all my plot lines thrown in TAKEOVER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AIRPORT  
  
White stood in the middle of the runway, waiting. Then he heard it. A jet was coming his way.  
  
It stopped right in front of him. Out popped four large purebreds. Two guys, two girls.  
  
"Fe' nos tol." The leader, a female said.  
  
"Fe'nos tol." White said. "I'm White."  
  
"Eve," The leader said.  
  
"We have to stop 452," White said.  
  
They all pulled out guns.  
  
"That's the mission," Eve said.  
  
White nodded and they were off.  
  
MAX'S  
  
Max stumbled through the door. Original Cindy rushed to her side.  
  
"You ok, boo?" She asked.  
  
"They kicked our asses." Max said.  
  
"Look change your clothes and head to the hospital." Original Cindy said.  
  
The phone rang and Max answered.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy mouthed.  
  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and took off her shirt and headed into the bedroom.  
  
HARBOR LIGHTS  
  
Max entered the hospital feeling fresh. She changed her clothes, blank tank-top and tight leather pants. She still had blood stains on her arms and bruises. Logan, said second floor, room 222 and that's were she was headed.  
  
She headed for the elevator. As were a group of people. Doctors and visitors.  
  
"Excuse me," An arm gripped her shoulder. The voice was from a young lady. Not that much older than Max.  
  
"What do you want?" Max asked, with concern and fear in her voice.  
  
"Do you need any help?" The girl was a nurse.  
  
"No, I don't." Max said pulling away.  
  
"But your hurt." The nurse said.  
  
"As your gonna be if you don't leave me alone." Max said.  
  
The steps. Max headed for the door and headed up.  
  
Down the hall, 220, 221, and finally 222. Before she could reach the door she was pulled back.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Three security guards were backed up against the wall.  
  
"Yes?" Max asked.  
  
"Can we see the back of your neck?"  
  
"I'm not a mutant." Max said.  
  
"Then let us see it." One guard said.  
  
He suddenly flew across the hallway.   
  
"What the hell?" Max said to herself. As seeing that he didn't fly across the hall by himself. But by the force of another X-5.  
  
"Alec," she muttered.  
  
"Hey, Maxie." Alec said.  
  
"Transegincs." The other two guards said.  
  
Max kicked the other guard as Alec hit the other in the head.  
  
They entered the room.  
  
"Max," Logan said as he embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Ok, that was part being happy to see me, part copping a feel." Max said smiling. "Hey Asha."  
  
Asha was lying in the bed sweating hard. Deep into labor. "Hey,"  
  
Alec went to her side and took her hand. "Hey baby."  
  
She smiled at him. She gripped his hand. And screamed.  
  
"It looks like it hurts." Max said looking at Logan.  
  
"What just happened out there?" Logan asked.  
  
"Guards attacked me." Max said. "I guess they think I'm a transgenic."  
  
"And now they know for sure." Logan said. "You were all over the TV."  
  
"Good to know I have a cult following." Max said.  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
"How's she doing?" Max asked turning towards Asha.  
  
"She's ok." Logan said.  
  
"Good." Max said.  
  
"Where's Zack?" Logan asked.  
  
Max looked at Alec, then to the ground and a tear slipped from her eye. "He's gone." Max said. "Again."  
  
Logan hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad your ok." Logan said kissing her forehead.   
  
"Zack," Max said looking out the window as it began to rain. Suddenly hummers filled with what looked like cops surrounded the hospital.  
  
"Come out, 452!" A familiar voice said.  
  
"It cant be." Alec said in fear.  
  
"We killed him." Max said.  
  
"Who is it?" Asha asked panting between each word.  
  
Max's eyes went cold as she said his name, "White."  
  
"Come out!" White yelled again.  
  
As Max went to the window he didn't look to good. Bruises and burns.  
  
"Max," Alec said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"We have to do something." Alec said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked.  
  
"Let me go!" A voice from the hallway screamed.  
  
Max went towards the door to see an X-5 being badly beaten by a guard.   
  
"Stop it!" Max said rushing over to him kicking the guard in the face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." The X-5 said. Max escotrted him back to room 222.   
  
"Jared," Alec said.  
  
"Whats up?" Jared said.  
  
"White." Max answered.  
  
"He's still alive?" Jared asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Slimey bastard nearly killed all of us."  
  
"That bomb thingy." Jared said.  
  
"We have to do something before he comes in here." Alec said.  
  
"They know transgenics are in there." White yelled from outside.  
  
"Look," Jared said, "There are about five more of us downstairs."  
  
"Are they hurt badly?" Max asked suddenly realizing what she had to do.  
  
"Not that bad." Jared said. "We just thought that if we came to the hospital we could get some help."  
  
"Since Terminal city is now ground zero." Max added.  
  
"When we got here, I guess a nurse saw my barcode and called the guards." Jared said.  
  
"Go down stairs and get them." Max said.  
  
Jared headed out of the room.  
  
Logan touched her shoulder and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going with the flow." Max said, "White knows he cant just come in here and shoot up everyone like he did at Terminal City. He wants us to come out. So the police can kill us. So we have to bring it."  
  
"I thought the war was over." Logan said.  
  
"The Harbringers and the Reds are out of the picture." Max said, "And so are most of the transgenics."  
  
"I'm so happy your ok." Logan said.  
  
"So am I." Max said, "But I failed them."  
  
"No you didn't." Logan said.  
  
"I did," Max said, "And now I have to make it up to them."  
  
Jared entered the room with a few X-6's and X-5's.  
  
"So what are you doing boss?" Jared asked.  
  
Max looked at Alec and said, "You take a few of them and get some chains and lock the doors. Make sure no one can get in or get out."  
  
"Max," Logan said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're taking over the place." Max said.  
  
"Dont you think this is to far?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nope, we have to get our point across." Max stated. "We aint goin nowhere until they hear us out."  
  
"But Max this could blow over in your face." Logan said, "This could be more bad publicity for the transgenics."  
  
"They will hear what I have to say." Max said as she looked out the window and saw News vans and tons of people gathering. "Believe that."  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL  
  
"This is channel 3 news with latebreaking news." The newscaster said into the microphone, "Transgenics have taken over Harbor lights medical. Thats right, transgenics."  
  
People were gathering with posters that read things like: Death to transgenics, Transgenic scum, Stop the mutant menace.  
  
Back inside Max flicked off the Tv and shrugged.  
  
Alec approached her. "You sure about this?"  
  
"I'm sure Alec." Max said, "They came in there and killed most of our kind. Now we take control."  
  
"But Max maybe this is a little to far." Alec siad.  
  
"What happened today, now that was to far." Max siad. "This is payback."  
  
"But Max these innocent people didnt do anything to you." Alec siad.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "And those trangenic's in Terminal CIty didnt do anything either but we cant do anything about that, now can we?"  
  
Alec ran back towards the room. "Max, come quick." He motioned his hand in the direction.  
  
It was the back exit to the hospital. The door was open and officers were rushing in.  
  
Max quickly leaped into the air and kicked one in the head and he fell to the ground. Alec handled the other two as Max closed the door. Alec tossed a chain towards her and she grabbed it.  
  
She wrapped it around the door. Alec and Max dragged in the three officers into the waiting room which was filled with at least twenty people.  
  
A young man, about nineteen got out of his seat and said, "This is the big bad bitch who's taking us hostage?" He ran towards Max and said, "Hell no."  
  
He balled up his fist and took a swing at Max who ducked and postioned her foot to trip him onto the ground.  
  
"Don't play with me." Max said.  
  
In the corner Jared was kicking and innocent human in the stomach.  
  
Max rushed over there and pulled him away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What's it look like?" Jared asked Max.  
  
"You just cant hurt innocent people." Max said. "These people aren't the enemy."  
  
"Look around." Jared said, "That's not exactly love I see in their eyes."  
  
A beat, and then Max does just that. She looks around at the people in the waiting room. Jared's got a point. The majority of the hostages are looking at her with fear and uncertainty. Her eyes come to rest on Normal, who shakes his head in disgust.  
  
"You never fooled me." Normal said, gripping his broken arm.  
  
"Congratulations, boss." Max said. "Your prize is on its way."  
  
  
Max turned to the crowd and said, "Listen up, people. I know you're all pretty scared right now. Believe me, I know how you feel. But if you all just sit tight, try to be patient... me and mine'll bounce outta here before you know it. We'll be outta here and outta your way."  
  
The young man she kicked a minute ago got up and asked, "And how the hell are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Max said.  
  
Alec walked up to her and said, "We better work a little faster before the cops come in here and kill us all."  
  
"How about just letting us go." A young woman asked.  
  
"Gimme me a minute!" Max yelled.   
  
"Screw your minute, we're leaving." Normal said rallying the people to leave.  
  
Alec stepped in his way and said, "Normal, sit the fuck down. Before I make you."  
  
A beat as they locked eyes and Normal nodded. "We're all going to be here for a while."  
  
"So make yourselves comfortable." Max said.  
  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Officer Kincade went over to his group. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Get a connection made to the person that has everyone hostage." Samuel the negoitatiaor said.  
  
"There's a phone in the waiting room." Jimmy said, whom was typing away furiously on his laptop.  
  
"Get a connection made." Samuel said.  
  
"Working on it." Jimmy said.  
  
Suddenly a figure pops over to their camp. "Officer Ames White taking over this case."  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are trying to take over the biggest case in this city?" Officer Kincade asked.  
  
"I work for the NSA." White said.  
  
"Get out of here." Officer Kincade said.  
  
"We'll work together." White offered.  
  
Kincade nodded.  
  
"I got it." Jimmy said.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Max was walking back and forwards. Tension gathering by the second, then the phone ranged.  
  
Max and Alec locked eyes and Max answered it.  
  
"Hello," Max says into the phone.  
  
"This is Detective Kincade of the Seattle P.D. To whom an I speaking?" He asked.  
  
"Call me...452." Max said.  
  
"452, how cute." Kincade said.  
  
Otto joins them in conversation.  
  
"It's the little bitch." White whispered to Otto.  
  
"452," He asked.  
  
White nodded.  
  
"So, 452 what do you want?" Kincade asked.  
  
"I want to the world to know that the transgenics aren't to be feared." Max said.  
  
"And hows that supposed to happen when transgeics like yourself are taking places hostage?" Kincade asked.  
  
"Just get me a spot on all the major networks." Max said "This is must-see TV."  
  
"What if I cant?" Kincade asks.  
  
"Then it looks like we have a problem." With that, Max hung up the phone.  
  
Kincade hangs up the phone, "Get another connection pronto."  
  
He types onto his laptop.  
  
"It's there sir."  
  
Samuel takes the phone from him and says, "Let me do my job."  
  
"Look Kincade, I told you what I want." Max said.  
  
"This isn't Kincade." Samuel said, "This is Samuel Jones, hostage negotiiater."  
  
  
"And you want what exactly?" Max asked.  
  
"I want you to let some of the people go and we'll give you what you want." Samuel said.  
  
"I want the news crews ready to talk to me." Max said, "If I let some out now. When I get my point across then I'll let the rest out."  
  
"Agreed." Samuel said as he hung up the phone. "Get the news crews ready to speak with the girl."  
  
As Kincade turned to White he was gone.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Logan came down the elevator and walked over to Max.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the media." Max said.  
  
"Be careful." Logan said.  
  
"I will be." Max said, as she kicked the boy from earlier in the side. "I'm using a few of these guys as cover."  
  
"I'm going with you." Jared said.  
  
"Fine." Max said. "Get up."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"They should be out any second now." Kincade said.  
  
"I hope she keeps her word." Samuel said.  
  
"Do you know where White is?" Kincade asked.  
  
"No," Samuel said.  
  
Then as the crowd made way the waiting room door was opened.  
  
Ten of the hostages surrounded Max and Jared.  
  
Samuel moved to the side and pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "They're coming."  
  
On the rooftop White said into the walkie-talkie-, "Fe'nos tol my brother."  
  
"Fe'nos tol." Samuel said.  
  
Max and Jared walked slowly as the circle of hostages surrounding them walked as slow as they did. Tensed.  
  
At the rooftop White says to his men, "Fire."  
  
They begin to fire.  
  
Max ducks as the hostages run for cover and Jared is hit several times and stumbles backwards. Max grabs him and heads back in.  
  
Alec comes to his side as do another X-5, Faith and an X-6, James.  
  
"He's dead isn't he?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said clutching his hand.  
  
"That's unfair." A hostage said, "They just cant shoot innocent people for no reason."  
  
"He's a transgenic," Alec said, "That's reason enough."  
  
"But that isn't right." Another hostage said.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this." Max said to the hostages.  
  
James headed for the stairs and Alec ran after him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to the roof and killing a few of them." James said.  
  
"No," Alec said. "You cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll be as bad as they are." Alec said.  
  
MAX'S  
  
"Oh my god," Original Cindy said.  
  
She got a bag of potato chips a positioned herself right in front of the TV.  
  
She saw Max head back in.  
  
"Keep your head on tight, girl."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White joined Officer Kincade and Samuel back at their van.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kincade asked, outraged.  
  
Suddenly White pulled out a pistol and shot him in the chest.  
  
"I'm running the show now." White said.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
"She's deep into labor." The doctor said to Logan.  
  
"Do the best you can for here." Logan said.  
  
"She's to weak." The doctor said. "She may not survive."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Authorities say that sharpshooters fired on the transgenic, a male from the X-series, after it made an aggressive move towards one of the hostages."  
  
Max flipped off the TV. "It, that's all we'll ever be to them. Things that they tell their kids to scare them into going to sleep."  
  
"We'll they had that wrong." Normal said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Another hostage said to him.  
  
"We'll never get my point across." Max said.  
  
"People are going to believe whatever they hear." Alec said.  
  
"Give me your phone." Max said.  
  
Alec handed it to her. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"Boobie, Mole we need back up." Max said.  
  
"We can see that." Mole said looking at the TV.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
The waiting room phone rings again.  
  
Max moves to answer it.   
  
"What the fuck happened, Kincade?" Max asked.  
  
"Try again," White said. "Your going to die one way or another so let the people out."  
  
"Bite me." Max said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Samuel," White said, "Get the purebreds."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Let us go please." The officers whom stormed in earlier pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Max said. "We have to get my point across some way. I'm tired of running! And hiding, this ends tonight."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alec asked.  
  
"James," Max called him over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Beat them up a bit." Max said.  
  
James smiled.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White walked around looking at the people gathered around. Fear or the transgenic's was high.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Max tossed out the three guards one by one.   
  
Max and White locked eyes for a moment, then she gave him the finger and chained the door again.  
  
"Bitch," White muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly a black van pulled up to the scene and out jumped the purebreds. The best of the best of the familiars.  
  
"Fe'nos tol.," White said.  
  
They replied in unison, "Fe'nos tol."  
  
  
"I want them all dead." White said, "A bring 452 out alive, so I can kill her myself."  
  
"You want the hostages dead to?" An purebred asked.  
  
"I don't care." White said, "People will blame it on the transgenics anyway."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The four purebreds headed for the back wall and began to scale the wall to the roof.  
  
Back at a news van April O'neal talked to her news crew, "Get a live feed from inside."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"This is going to make me famous." April said.  
  
"We have a camera from the inside and its about to air." One of her assistants said.  
  
"So you hacked into the camera from the waiting room?" April asked.  
  
He nodded. "Five, four, three, two-,"  
  
"This is April O'Neal for the channel three news, we are about to cut in live in the waiting room with the hostages."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Max and Alec sat next to each other.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Alec asked.  
  
"We wait." Max said.  
  
A doctor got off the elevator. "Logan, we need you upstairs now."  
  
Logan nodded and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Max," Faith yelled.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Bad guys dropping in." Faith said.  
  
From the ceiling the purebreds landed on the ground, ready for battle.  
  
Max got out of her seat and said, "You guys want to rumble?"  
  
Alec, Faith and James joined her by her side.  
  
Four against four.  
  
"Is this what we're going to do all day?" Alec asked.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked.  
  
"Fight?" Alec said.  
  
"We cant fight right here." Max said, "To many innocent people are going to die."  
  
"Upstairs." James said. "Its abandoned."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
The purebreds went into attack and Max led the others to the stairs.  
  
They ran to the 13th floor. Max kicked the door off its hinges. They scurried around and fanned out getting ready for battle.  
  
The purebreds headed up.  
  
Max, Alec, Faith and James all stood ready for battle.  
  
Eve and her cohorts were ready also. They pulled out there weapons.  
  
"You guys need weapons to take us down." Max said. "How pathetic."  
  
Eve dropped her pistol and kicked it to the side. The others followed her.  
  
"Ready to rumble?" Max asked, "Bitch,"  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
Asha screamed in pain again.   
  
"It's going to be ok." Logan said.  
  
She squeezed his hand. "No, it isn't."  
  
Logan looked towards the doctor. "She's going to be ok, right?"  
  
The doctor looked worried.  
  
"Right!?" Logan asked yelling at him.  
  
"I don't know." The doctor said, "She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"But her and the baby are going to be ok." Logan said.  
  
"I don't know." The doctor said.  
  
Logan rushed over to him and slammed him into the wall. "Help her,"  
  
"I'll do my best." The doctor said.  
  
"Save them." Logan said.  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Alec headed for a male purebred and welcomed him with a kick to the chest.  
  
Faith moved her long brown hair from in front of her face and kicked a male purebred across the room.  
  
James kicked an female purebred in the stomach.  
  
"You don't want to fight me, kid." She said.  
  
  
"Shut up," James said kicking her in the mouth.  
  
Max and Eve circled each other for a few moments.  
  
Eve charged Max knocking her into the back wall. Max crashed through it and fell to the ground.  
  
Before Max could get up, Eve grabbed her arm and tossed her across the room.  
  
TERMINAL CITY  
  
Mole stood up, "We need to go help them."  
  
Boobie nodded and said, "Who's with me?"  
  
About 30 or so transgenincs held up their arms.  
  
Boobie headed towards the flag and picked it up. He carried it.  
  
"We need something to bring them all back in." Mole yelled.  
  
Boobie looked around. "Aha!"  
  
"What?" Mole asked.  
  
"School bus." Boobie said.  
  
It was spray painted black.  
  
"I doubt the damned thing even works." Mole said.  
  
"We can fix it fast." Boobie said.  
  
Mole nodded as a group of transgenics gathered around to help.  
  
"Anyone know if we got any oil?" Boobie asked popping the lid off.  
  
"I think so." A random transgenic said.  
  
"Get it."  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Alec was swung into the wall. It cracked as he fell on the floor, he jerked his leg into the air to kick the purebred he was battling in the face.  
  
The purebred stumbled back and Alec got to his feet and kicked again. He stumbled back. He punched towards Alec and Alec blocked the punch and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
The purebred fell. Alec went in to kick again and the purebred leaped into the air and twisted his legs around Alec's neck and crashed him into the ground.  
  
Alec yelled in pain. "Stupid, bitch."  
  
Alec moaned in pain once again as the purebred kicked him in the chest.  
  
Alec closed his eyes. He had to survive. For Max, For Asha and the baby.  
  
He slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I'm a soldier." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, and..." The purebred said.  
  
"I'm made to kick ass." Alec said. "You on the other hand..."  
  
"I was made to be a warrior." The purebred said.  
  
"Well, those weak ass hits your were giving made me think you were...eh whats the word I'm looking for? Oh, normal." Alec said leaping into the air and kicking the purebred in the chest.  
  
He flew back into a wall.  
  
Alec rushed him and began to punch him brutally.  
  
"Stop," The purebred begged.  
  
Alec kept on punching.  
  
The purebred used his leg and kicked Alec in the head.  
  
Alec fell off of him.  
  
"My turn," The purebred said. As he began to kick Alec.  
  
Alec grabbed his leg and knocked him to the floor.  
  
Alec stood up and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up and tossed him into the wall.  
  
"Don't mess with us." Alec said.  
  
The purebred got up and Alec knocked him upside the head with the purebreds own gun.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
She yelled again.  
  
"She's dieing." The doctor said.  
  
"No!" Logan said.  
  
"The baby," Asha said, "Please save the baby."  
  
"We have to go in for emergency c-section." The doctor said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"The baby isn't breathing." The doctor said.  
  
"But wont that kill her?" Logan asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
  
"So its either her life or the baby?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes," The doctor said.  
  
"Save our baby." Asha said, "Please Logan."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and tears welled up.  
  
"Do it." Logan said.  
  
Asha closed her eyes and said, "As long as I've lived, I've only loved one man."  
  
"Asha no," Logan said, "Don't do this."  
  
"Logan," Asha said, "I'm dieing. Just let me say this."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That one man was you, Logan Cale." Asha said. "I always will love you."  
  
Logan grabbed her hand and said, "I love you too."  
  
"Please don't let our baby forget about me." Asha said, "Remond him that he had a mother that would have and did die for him."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and said, "It's a her."  
  
"Name her Max." Ahsa said.  
  
Logan locked eyes with her.  
  
"All I want is for you to be happy, Logan." Asha said, "If Max makes you happy, then be with her."  
  
"We'll never be able to be together." Logan said. "Not it a world like this."  
  
"Things change." Asha said, "All of it will change. Be there for her. Treat her right."  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Faith ducked the next attack from the purebred and kicked him in the shin.  
  
He yelled in pain.  
  
Faith hit him the throat.  
  
He backed up and Faith landed a solid roundhouse that connected to his jaw.  
  
He punched her in the stomach.  
  
"That all you got?" She asked.  
  
She kicked him in the face and said, "My dead mother hits harder than that."  
  
The male purebred got up and charged for her.  
  
She ducked and with all her might she kicked him in the leg and bone cracked.  
  
He fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
James ducked the next blow from the female purebred.  
  
"Your just a kid." She said.  
  
He flipped into the air and kicked her in the face.  
  
When he landed back on the ground the female grabbed him by the throat and swung him into the wall.  
  
"Help," He muttered.  
  
She knocked him onto the ground and she began to kick him.  
  
"See, I told you were just a kid." She said.  
  
He flew into the wall, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Leave him alone, bitch." Faith yelled. She pulled the female back by her hair and tossed her into the wall.  
  
Faith helped James up.  
  
"Ready to take this bitch down?" Faith asked.  
  
James nodded and headed into action. He leaped into the air and Faith grabbed his arms and swung him and his feet hit the female in the face knocking her out.  
  
James kicked her in the face and said, "Who's the kid now?"  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"They need to be stopped." A young man said into the camera. "We need to wipe them out, now before they breed."  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
13TH FLOOR.  
  
Eve was tossed into a window that lead into another room.  
  
Max kicked the door off its hinges and was there for when she got up.  
  
Eve slowly got up and Max kicked her in the face.  
  
She stumbled back and got ready to attack Max.  
  
Max kicked her in the chest and Eve stumbled back.  
  
"Not so fair, 452." Eve said.  
  
"Like you deserve fair." Max said.  
  
Eve punched Max in the face. Max stumbled back and Eve grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall.  
  
Max fell and Eve kicked her in the chest.  
  
Max got up and punched Eve in the face.  
  
"This is to the death." Eve said.  
  
"Whichever way you want it." Max said bring her foot up to kick Eve in the face.  
  
Eve hit the desk and Max leaped into the air and on top of the desk. Max stomped Eve in the chest and desk collapsed.  
  
Eve picked up and computer monitor and tossed it at Max.  
  
Max was hit and stumbled back.  
  
Eve charged yet again and knocked Max onto a medical bed and Max slid off onto the other side.  
  
Before Eve could move Max kicked the bed into the air and knocked Eve down.  
  
"You wanna play dirty?" Max asked, "I'll give you dirty."  
  
Max kicked Eve in the chest.  
  
Eve got up and Max kicked her again and Eve flew through the wall.  
  
Max knelt over top of her and began to punch her.  
  
Eve kicked Max in the back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
She strapped it onto one of Max's hand and to her own.  
  
She dragged Max across the floor and kicked her in the chest.  
  
"You see, 452." Eve said. "We know all about you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked.  
  
"For the past couple of weeks, brother White has been watching you. Spying on the people you care about." Eve began. "And he found your relationship with this dog boy to be quite intresting. So White made sure that he was killed."  
  
"White had Joshua killed to get to me?" Max asked.  
  
"Yup," Eve said, "Your poison. After we get rid of you. We're going to finish off the rest of the trash in Terminal City."  
  
Poison. Max thought back to what Renfro said. Joshua, died because of me.   
  
"Bitch," Max muttered.  
  
She used all of her weight to swing Eve over her shoulders and onto the ground. Max broke free of the handcuffs and kicked Eve in the chest.  
  
Max grabbed her by the arms and swung her into the main hall.  
  
Max kicked her in the face.  
  
Eve flew back.  
  
"Remember you said to the death, right." Max smirked.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White was pacing back and forward. They should have been done by now. He thought, they're the fucking best of the best.  
  
"It's still going on." April said into the camera. "Theirs not a report of anyone dieing."  
  
Suddenly Eve dropped to the ground. Max looked out the window.  
  
She waved a White.  
  
He growled.  
  
Max looked over to Faith, James and Alec all ok.  
  
"White's still alive." Alec said.  
  
"I think its time he's got a peace of what transgenics were really made for." James said.  
  
Max headed down the steps, they followed.  
  
All the news crews were at the front.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
Max and Alec entered.  
  
"Hows the baby?" Max asked.  
  
"Max is fine." Logan said.  
  
Max smiled, "Max?"  
  
"Where's Asha?" Alec asked.  
  
Logan looked at the ground. "She died."  
  
"What?" Alec asked devastated.  
  
"It came down to her or the baby and she wanted the baby to live." Logan said.  
  
"What a good woman." Max said.  
  
"Is it over?" Logan asked.  
  
"We kicked those guys' asses." Alec said.  
  
"So we can let the people go?" Logan asked.  
  
"We can." Max said, "Either way people are going to have their own opions. Everyone's going to leave here saying good things. We cant change everyone's opions. But tonight we changed a couple and that's all that we can do."  
  
Logan grabbed her arm.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
The hostages stood up.  
  
"Is it over?" A hostage asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"You guys saved us from them." Another hostage said.  
  
"You guys a freaking heros." Another said.  
  
"Come on," Max said to the hostages.  
  
She opened the door and they all began to leave out.  
  
Police officers rushed towards them.  
  
"What do you have to say about transgenics?" April asked Normal.  
  
"They're misunderstood." Normal said, "They're really good people."  
  
"Transgenics rock!" Another hostage said.  
  
  
  
White ran for his car.  
  
"White!" Max yelled, "Hold up."  
  
White popped into his car.  
  
He took off.  
  
He suddenly stopped when a parades of transgenics with torches were walking down the street.   
  
Max noticed something, with the parade humans were following also.  
  
Among them as Original Cindy. She waved at Max.  
  
In the middle of the group was a ragedy school bus which Mole was driving.  
  
White put his car in reverse.  
  
The transgenics began to fire.  
  
His car stopped.  
  
"Is he dead?" April asked.  
  
"Shut up." Max said, moving towards the car.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
White kicked her sending her flying back towards the crowd.  
  
"Transgenic bitch." White said pulling out a gun.  
  
Max looked up at White as he had a gun to her head.  
  
Suddenly White was hit in the head with a bottle.  
  
Max looked over ot see who threw it and Original Cindy smiled at her.  
  
"Don't mess with my girl." She said.  
  
Sketchy popped out of nowhere and tossed something at White.  
  
The hostages began picking up anything they could find and tossed it at White.  
  
"You're a loser." A hostage yelled, "Trying to kill innocent transgenics."  
  
White backed up astounded.  
  
Mole opened the door to the school bus and was amazed at how the humans helped.  
  
He pulled out his gun and shot White in the chest.  
  
He fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
Max ran towards him and kicked him in the face.  
  
"452, you cant live." White said. He picked up his gun and Max kicked it out of his hands.  
  
"When your about to die your still trying to kill me." Max said. "I guess some things never change."  
  
"Bitch." White said.  
  
White's eyes rolled ot the back of his head.  
  
"Fe'nos tol, motherfucker." Max said kicking his dead body.  
  
The camera was on her.  
  
"It's over," Max said into the camera. "You can believe what you want, but we're not all bad."  
  
Boobie ran towards Max with the flag.  
  
She took it and began to walk alone down the street.  
  
Original Cindy followed. Then Mole. Sketchy. Normal. The rest of the hostages. They all marched together.  
  
They finally made it to their destination.  
  
Terminal City.  
  
Max popped the flag into the ground.   
  
"We're all here today. Transgenic and human." Max began, "We're here as one. And I think that was Joshua's dream and we've accomplished it."  
  
Original Cindy began to clap and the rest followed her lead.  
  
  
Later on that night after the celebration had ended Boobie came up to Max. She was staring at the flag.  
  
"Max," Boobie said.  
  
"Yeah?" Max said.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." He said handing her a letter.  
  
Max looked at it. "Its from Joshua."  
  
"Yeah," Boobie said.  
  
"When did he write this?" Max asked.  
  
"When he was making the flag. He said if anything ever went down, give this to you." Boobie said.  
  
"But Joshua died a couple of days ago." Max isad, "Why didn't you give it to me then?"  
  
"Because it wasn't the right time." Boobie said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said.  
  
"I'm going back down with the others." Boobie said.  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Dear Little Fella,  
  
I know you wernet to happy with me moving to Terminal City. But as long as I've been here I've seen things in a different light. We can never be the same. Live in house, have 2.5 kids. But it'll happen soon.  
  
Like I said about you and Logan getting busy. You thought it would never happen and it did. But spending more time with Alec I've seen how much he loves you. Max, not like a sister. He truly loves you. I want you to be happy with whoever your with.  
  
Your our leader. You have to make sure that we reach the common goal. A world with peace between us and them. I know you can do it. I'll always be here with you by your side. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to close your eyes and think of me and I'll be there. In your heart.  
  
Love, Joshua  
  
Max began to cry and folded the letter and put it in her pocket.  
  
Joshua had a feeling he was going to die. He made all of this possible.  
  
"Max!" Logan yelled, "Come quick."  
  
She got into full battle mode. When she came down towards the HQ she saw all the transgenics huddled around a TV.  
  
"We've id it." Mole said.  
  
"Turn it up." Alec yelled.  
  
"This is April O'neal and tonight it seems that transgenics have saved the day. When soldiers were sent in to kill everyone the transgenics saved everyone. Feared and hated at one point it seems the view of the transgenics have changed in a matter of hours. Humans and transgenics banded together to take down a common threat. As we stand here outside Terminal City where their flag has risen. We should honor those brave humans and transgenics. Once a menace, tonight, transgenics are heros."  
  
  
  
SPACE NEEDLE  
  
Hero's, that's a first. I did it Joshua. I made your dream come true. Hopefully your up in heaven smiling down on me.  
  
I hope so at least. All dogs go to heaven, right? Well, your more than just a dog. You're a good person.  
  
Logan lost Asha today and I could clearly see in his face that it hurt him. He didn't want to say anything. But it hurt him. But he was there for me. By my side tonight. He's a good man.  
  
Alec truly loves me. Joshua said and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I love him too, though. But I don't want to hurt him.  
  
I'll always be there for him. Him and Logan.  
  
They've made me the girl I am today.  
  
I don't know what tomorrow holds for me, but I'll know that the worlds' got my back.  
  
And that's something to know.  
  
As I sit here tonight, wandering back. Looking up at the dark gray sky. I know everything that's happened. Happened for a reason. Joshua's death has brought us all together.  
  
  
"Max," Her name sliced through her thoughts like a blade.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"I thought you'd be up here." Logan said.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Today, you were amazing." Logan said. "I've never seen someone do the things you do."  
  
"You can think Manticore for that." Max said.  
  
"It isn't Mnaticore." Logan said. "It's you. You chose the path you wanted to live."  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan asked staring into her big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Max said.  
  
"I love you, Max." Logan said.  
  
  
"I love you too. Logan Cale." Max said.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Alec asked taking up a seat next to Max. She was now in the middle.  
  
"No," Max said. "Look you guys. I know us three have been though some bad times together. Basically because of me. But I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's ok." Alec said.  
  
"So who are you going to be with?" Logan asked.  
  
"Myself." Max said. "I cant be with anyone right now. I'm the leader. I just wanted you two to know I love you both. But we all have to work together to keep Joshua's dream alive."  
  
"And watch the baby." Logan added.  
  
"Mini-Max." Alec said. "I can see her getting your smart mouth."  
  
They all began to laugh.   
  
"Yeah we have a baby to protect in this cold broken world." Max said. "Someone has to watch her back."  
  
They all sat there staring at the moon as it began to fade and daylight began to shine.  
  
"It's a brand new day," Alec said.  
  
"No," Max said standing up. "It's a brand new world."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked this final installment to my story. I tried to please everyone. The M/L and M/A hence to her being independent. I know you guys are probably mad I didn't end it with her being with someone.But I didn't want to upset one group of fans. And I would like to thank everyone who has read my story start to finish. Even though I know it was a bit shaky and rocky at some points I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and I hope someone writes a full review of the story since its finally done.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading. Please review :) 


	31. Complete story

Halo  
  
Seattle  
  
Friday night at Crash was just like any other night, except this night Logan was out with her. Max was happy tonight. Sure, the virus bitch was still there but tonight it felt different.  
  
"You want another drink?" Logan asked, smiling at Max.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Max said, smiling back at him. Damn, I wish I could kiss him. Max thought to herself. But not tonight.  
  
Soon, Logan thought. I'll be able to touch her pretty face again. To kiss her. He went to get them another pitcher of beer.  
  
"Hey, Sketch." Max said as Sketchy waltzed through the door. "You seen Cindy?"  
  
"Nope, she's with some hot girl." Sketchy said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Look, I have to go talk to that cute girl over there, she's waiting on me." Sketchy said.  
  
"Ok," Max said, "See you tomorrow."  
  
Logan made his way back to the table. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, "Sketchy said something to upset you?"  
  
"No," Max said, "It's just that him and his new girl are having fun and so is Cindy and me and you cant even hold hands."  
  
"Oh," Logan said. "Maybe one day again."  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I sit down?" Asha asked taking a seat.  
  
"Go ahead," Max said harshly, "I was just leaving."  
  
"Whats her trauma?" Asha asked Logan.  
  
"The virus." Logan said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Asha said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike. Hard and fast. Asha, Asha, Asha. Why oh why do you have to spoil everything? I gotta find something to do before my mind just blows. Nope, I'll just go home and rest my head.  
  
Max's crib  
  
Max lay down, I hope I don't have another crazy dream like last time. Halloween. That dream was just to weird. Her pager went off. Who would it be besides Logan. Good, she was just to worked up to just go to sleep.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hey," Max said entering admiring him in the exo.  
  
"Hi," Logan said as she sat down.  
  
"So whats the dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"Hussain,"  
  
"Hussain, who?" Max asked.  
  
"He is the leader of an underground terroist group and I heard he was in town looking for some new recruits to join him against the U.S." Logan said.  
  
"When you say recruits why do I think he means humans." Max said.  
  
"Well your right. Logan said. "Word must have got out that Seattle is filled with Transgenics."  
  
"I guess he's gonna get one transgenic he wish he'd never heard of." Max said, "Whats the address."  
  
Logan wrote it down on a piece of paper. Max jetted.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Just the setting she'd expect. She climbed to the roof and looked down. Soldiers. Manticores. All lined up. Some displaying their abilities to prove that they were X-'s. She's just going to waltz in there and show them what she was.  
  
"Anymore?" Cole asked.  
  
"Nope, no more." One his right hand men said.  
  
"Wait," Max said standing the door way. "You want a transgenic, you got one."  
  
"A transgenic?" Cole's face dropped.  
  
Max thought he hadn't heard her. Because he certainly looked as if he didn't know what she had said. "Yeah,"  
  
"Manticore scum." Cole said. "Get her."  
  
Two guards rushed at her. Logan was wrong then. They aren't transgenics. Could they be White's men? She leaped into the air and kicked them.  
  
One guard kicked her in her stomach and she flew against the wall. That's the hardest hit she'd ever been hit with. She got up and did a roundhouse to his face knocking him back a few steps but clearly not having any affect like his hit.  
  
She jumped on the other guards back and saw the back of his neck. It had a symbol. No a barcode but a shape like a lightening bolt. He threw her off of her back.  
  
"What the hell are you people?" Max asked.  
  
"Better." The guard kicked her through the window.  
  
Max got up and ran for her bike. She took off like a bat out of hell. She barley made it out.  
  
Logan's  
  
"They kicked my ass." Max said.  
  
"Sorry," Logan said handing her a pack of ice.  
  
"You said they were transgenics." Max said.  
  
"Were'nt they?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said. ,"They said they were better. And clearly they are. Faster and stronger."  
  
"Any distungishing marks?" Logan asked.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked.  
  
"Barcodes?"  
  
"No something like a lightening bolt tattoo on their necks." Max said.  
  
"There must have been other places out there besides Manticore out there making kids." Logan said.  
  
"You think?" Max asked sarcastically. "Logan, please find out who they are."  
  
"What little Maxie pissed that she cant beat everyone she knows?" Alec said entering.  
  
"Get the hell out." Max said.  
  
"This isn't your house." Alec said  
  
"Well, I'm out." Max said. "Later." She left out.  
  
"Whats her dealio?" Alec asked.  
  
"New bad guys." Logan said.  
  
"Can I help?" Alec asked  
  
Warehouse  
  
"The Manticore girl knows more then she was letting on." Cole said. "How the hell was she to waltz right in here?"  
  
"I don't know." A guard said.  
  
"Well find her!" Cole screamed  
  
Seattle  
  
Asha awoke with a sickness to her stomach. Vomit. She ran for the bathroom of her one bedroom apartment.  
  
She hurled. Lucky Logan wasn't here to see her like this, she thought. She made her some breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Yum.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hey," Max said entering Logan's apartment with a smile. She had a box of doughnuts in her hand.  
  
"What are those?" Logan asked shyly.  
  
"Doughnuts." Max said, "I thought I would try something new this morning. Bring you breakfast."  
  
"How about I make some coffee?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sure," Max said taking up a seat. "Jelly or glazed?"  
  
"Both." Logan said.  
  
"Well aren't we the little piggy today?" Max laughed.  
  
"You have a whole box of what a dozen?" Logan asked. Max nodded. "Well you just wanted me to eat one."  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry." Alec said barging through the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"Well," Alec started. "Remember the other day when you got your ass kicked?"  
  
Max nodded, what the hell did he want? What was he getting at?. "Continue asshole."  
  
"Well, I did some looking around." He said taking a doughnut. He took a bite. "Umm jelly."  
  
"Continue!" Max said snatching the doughnut. He snatched it back.  
  
"Well, they aren't Manticore. That's for sure." Alec said.  
  
"That's it." Max asked.  
  
"No," Alec said, "They are faster, smarter and stronger than us. I heard they were brought up like us, but they were tortured and put in extreme conditions to complete missions. Anyway they are in town looking for the four that got away."  
  
"Oh," Max said taking another bite of her doughnut. "Logan can you find anything out?"  
  
"I'll look." Logan said, "Drop by after work."  
  
"Speaking of work," Alec said tapping his watch.  
  
Asha came through the door. "Hey guys,"  
  
"Hi," Max said getting up taking her cue, "Logan, I'll see you later."  
  
"I gotta barf," Asha ran for the bathroom.  
  
"What's her dealio?" Max asked.  
  
"She's probably got a stomach virus." Logan guessed.  
  
"Yeah," Max said zipping up her jacket. "Let's go bozo."  
  
"Whatever." Alec said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Max confessed to Original Cindy.  
  
"Well, they are just good friends." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But every time I turn around. Guess who's there?"  
  
"His homegurl." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah, but not this one. The blonde one."  
  
"You just depressed sugar." Original Cindy said, "How's about you, me, Sketch and your hot boy at crash tonight?"  
  
"Ok, I'll call him." Max said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Hello," Logan answered the phone.  
  
"Wassup?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing new yet." Logan tapped away at his keyboard.  
  
"How about you come to Crash tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"That sounds good." Logan said. "I'll be there at seven thirty."  
  
"Ok," Max said hanging up the phone with a smile on her face.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I'll take that your honey boy coming." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yup," Max said.  
  
"Hot run!" Normal tossed Max a package.  
  
Max looked at the address. "Ok,"  
  
Logan's  
  
Max waltz through the door. "Asha still here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Asha said getting up from the table.  
  
"Catch." Max tossed her the package.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Just a present from a friend." Asha said heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Wait," Max, said. "I need a signature."  
  
Asha signed with her fake identity. Buffy Summers.  
  
Max laughed. "Gotta blaze, see ya later Logan. Don't forget."  
  
Asha headed into the bathroom.  
  
Two minutes later Asha opened up the door and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Asha said.  
  
"By who?" Logan asked.  
  
"You." Asha said.  
  
Asha hit him in the head with the pregnancy test.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"You heard me." Asha said wiping her tears.  
  
"How?" Logan asked. "When?"  
  
"Early September." Asha said. "Remember?"  
  
"When I was missing Max." Logan said.  
  
"And I was here to comfort you." Asha said. "One thing leads to another."  
  
"But I wore protection." Logan said.  
  
"Those things are only 99.9 % correct." Asha said, "Condoms break."  
  
"How'd they get through?" Logan said.  
  
"How would I know?" Asha said. "Maybe they have tools?"  
  
Logan laughed. "Max,"  
  
"She's gonna kill me." Asha said.  
  
"No," Logan said, "This was my fault."  
  
"Just as munch as mines." Asha said. "How are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I have too?" Logan asked.  
  
"What do you want me too?" Asha said. "There's a big fight right there. No, wait. Lets just wait three more months she'd love to see how big my belly is."  
  
"I know I have too." Logan said, "I'll tell her tonight."  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to go out?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, his cell phone rang. "Yeah, ok, thanks, bye" He hung up.  
  
"What is it?" Asha asked.  
  
"Eye's only stuff." Logan said, "Things that can't wait."  
  
Crash  
  
"I'll get another pitcher." Max said walking up to the bar. She looked at her watch 8:00. He's not coming. She got the pitcher and sat back at the table. "I'm going to go wait by the door."  
  
She sat there. She stared at the clock on the wall this time. 8:45, 9:30,9:45,10:00  
  
"Girl, maybe something came up." Original Cindy said.  
  
"And he couldn't page me?" Max asked hurt.  
  
"Maybe he couldn't." Original Cindy said, "Maybe he's fallen and he cant get up."  
  
Max jumped up from her seat. "I have to see him."  
  
Logan's  
  
Max entered, "Logan!"  
  
"Hey Max," Logan was typing aimlessly on his computer.  
  
  
  
"It's 10:30." Max said.  
  
"So," Logan said. Typing.  
  
"We had a date." Max said, then correcting herself. "Well not really a date. But you stood me up tonight. Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry." he pulled himself away from the computer. "I had this Eye's only thing come up-"  
  
"Yeah whatever." Max said, "What's the dealio?"  
  
"Something to do with the S1W," Logan said, "I have them on it."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "And you couldn't page me?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "I was busy. I got carried away."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "I know saying the world five days a week, oh wait seven."  
  
"Max, there is something I have to talk to you about." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down." Logan said.  
  
She could clearly see the pain in his eyes. So she sat down. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, three months ago. Before you came home, me and Asha had sex." Logan said, "It was just once."  
  
"She's pregnant." Max said laughed. "Aint that funny?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Logan asked.  
  
"She barfed this morning." Max said, "And the package was from a fertility clinic. I guess she would get embarrassed to buy one of those things from a quick-e mart. It's really not that hard." Damn.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Logan asked, he squashed the thought.  
  
"So you're going to be a dad." Max said, and then exhaled. "Maybe I should sit down."  
  
"You are." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "I gotta blaze."  
  
She ran for the door, ignoring his calls.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her motorcycle as fast as she could. Tears were coming down her eyes. Someone pulled up next to her. A rival. Alec. He winked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Green light.  
  
He followed her. She noticed and stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked.  
  
"None of your business." Max said,  
  
"Well," Alec said, "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No shut up!"  
  
"Ooh feisty." Alec said.  
  
She punched him in his face. He flew through the door of the house.  
  
She followed him. She punched him again. He got up and punched her. She fell into the staircase. He grabbed her.  
  
"Stop this." Alec said.  
  
"Make me." Max said.  
  
She did a roundhouse kick to him and he flipped her.  
  
Logan! She punched him. Asha! She kicked him. All of the things that we should have did. All of the things we should have said but we never said. Make it go away.  
  
He stood over top of her, she kicked him, and he landed on top of her. She kissed him and unzipped his pants. He was hard and she took him in her hands and glided him into her. He pulled her up and Stood up. They kissed and she slammed him into the wall. She kissed him again.  
  
The walls were falling in. They breathed heavily. They kissed again and they collapsed to the bottom ground.  
  
  
  
Seattle  
  
"Me and you are going to be parents." Logan said to himself for the thousandth time today.  
  
Asha smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Wait, you and me are going to be parents." Logan said again.  
  
"You know you are taking this pretty casual." Asha said, "That really isn't like you."  
  
"Well what do you expect?" Logan asked, "You don't plan these type of things. They just happen a mistake."  
  
"So your trying to say the baby is a mistake." Asha asked, "Should I just get an abor-,"  
  
"Don't even think about it," Logan said, "We will have this baby and I will be a father to it."  
  
"And Max?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "This is the worst thing I could do to her. While, I thought she was dead, I had sex with another woman."  
  
"Hello." Asha said, "Your human. What were you supposed to do? Be single for the rest of your life just because you thought your true love was dead?"  
  
"No," Logan said.  
  
"Then stop beating yourself up about this." Asha said, "If Max is as mature as you think then she could handle it."  
  
"But it isn't just that," Logan said.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"The virus," Logan said, "I mean how are we supposed to be together anyway? I still want her so bad and this virus has drown a wedge between us and so will this baby."  
  
"Well, Miss Max will just have to deal with it," Asha said,  
  
"She will," Logan, said, "Where is she anyway?"  
  
Abandon house  
  
Max woke up naked. She looked at her watch. 12:30. Damn. What happened and where are my clothes, Max thought.  
  
Then her eyes grazed over to Alec still sleeping. Last night, she engaged in sex with Alec. "Eew!" Max shrieked aloud.  
  
Alec woke up. "Good morning, sweetie."  
  
Sarcastic as always. "What did we do?"  
  
"Don't tell me you have amnesia." Alec said getting some clothes.  
  
"I don't." Max said. "Last night."  
  
"Was great, wasn't it." Alec said.  
  
"Why oh why did you let that happen?" Max asked.  
  
"Uh, you did start it. And being the man that I am, I couldn't refuse. Especially a catch like you. Whoa, Logan doesn't know what he's missing." Alec said grinning.  
  
Max punched him in the arm. "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Alec said. He leaned in to kiss her. She punched him in the chest.  
  
"Try that again and I'll really rip it off." Max said eyeing his crotch.  
  
"Bye." Alec said leaving fast.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Hey boo," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in last night or leave this morning." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I got in late and I left out early to take a walk." Max said.  
  
"You didn't go see your boy?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "And I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why something bad happen between the two of you?" Original Cindy led her to the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "And I really don't know how to say it."  
  
"Just spit it out sugar." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan got As-," She was cut off.  
  
"Hey Maxie." Alec sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," Max said stiffening a lot.  
  
He put his hand on her thigh. "So what's up you two lovely ladies?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nothing," Max said. "Cindy, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Original Cindy got up and went to get a package from Normal who was just about to call her. Her break was over.  
  
Max took Alec's hand and crunched it as hard as she could. "You ever do that in public again, this will be your penis." She let go.  
  
"Quite a grip you got there, Maxie." Alec said.  
  
Max got up. "Don't talk to me."  
  
"So you just want to forget about last night." Alec asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It was a...mistake."  
  
"A mistake." Alec said.  
  
Max could feel the hurt in his voice. "Not a mistake, mistake. More of a not planned event. It shouldn't have happened. I was going through something."  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"Logan and Asha are going to have a baby." Max said.  
  
Alec's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Yup and I was hurt and vulnerable." Max said, "So can you please forget about last night."  
  
"I'll try." Alec said, "So Logan got her pregnant before or after you came back?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"Then shouldn't she have known about this before now?" Alec asked.  
  
Max just noticed that herself, "Yeah, I never really thought about it."  
  
She took off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alec asked her catching up.  
  
"I need to have a little talk with Asha and Logan to get to the bottom of this." Max said, "Cover for me, please."  
  
"You got it." Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Logan." Max yelled coming through the door.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said as he put some salad on the table for him and...  
  
"Asha." Max said, "What did you just move in?"  
  
"No," Asha said, "Me and Logan are just having lunch."  
  
"Care to join us?" Logan asked.  
  
"Max is probably busy." Asha looked at the clock. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But I have a question for you. You have been pregnant since September and no, it's January 2021. You are four months and your just telling us."  
  
Logan looked surprised. "Yeah, why didn't you tell me sooner."  
  
"I was afraid." Asha said.  
  
"Oh yeah right." Max said.  
  
  
  
"I was." Asha said. "How was I going to tell him? After the next time you saved me from sector police or the next time Logan gets the chicken pox and you, two are exchanging googly eyes with each other. Tell me, how was I supposed to say I was pregnant! How was I? I already seemed like a bitch enough and the virus! It would have been another spike in your back and I couldn't handle it."  
  
"Don't get worked up," Logan said, "I read somewhere that stress was bad for the baby."  
  
"You know what?" Max said, turning for the door. "I gotta go."  
  
"Wait!" Logan said, "I want you to look at something for me."  
  
Max moved towards him as he went to the computer and started typing. "She broke into an doctors office to get some trytophan."  
  
The camera was going backwards slowly revealing a girl around Max's age with long brown hair.  
  
"Oh my god." Max said having flashbacks.  
  
"What you know her?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah that's my sister." Max said, "That's Johndy."  
  
"That's her," Max said.  
  
"Well, she's down at the police station about to be taken away." Logan said.  
  
"That's if White doesn't get to her first." Max said, "I have to go get her."  
  
"Be careful." Logan said.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Max said heading towards the door.  
  
"Catch." Logan tossed her a cell phone.  
  
"I'll stay in touch." Max left.  
  
Police station  
  
Johndy was cold and waiting in the same cell all night and day.  
  
"Can I get something to eat?" Jonhdy yelled.  
  
"Wait," The guard said, "Your going to be leaving here in about an hour you'll eat on your way."  
  
"Whatever." Johndy said. They were trained to go for days without eating. Doesn't mean they have to.  
  
A man in a nice suit walked through the door.  
  
"I am here for the girl."  
  
"Who are you?" The guard asked.  
  
"Ames White, FBI." White said.  
  
"Yes, sir." The guard moved towards the cell.  
  
He opened it and Johndy snatched the gun and shot at White.  
  
He moved to quickly.  
  
"You one of us." Johndy said.  
  
"You wish," White, said, "Manticore scum."  
  
"Leave her alone." Max said, stepping through the door.  
  
"Max?" Johndy said, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It's me. Listen up, you have to get away from him."  
  
White pulled out an walkie-talkie, "I need back up."  
  
"We'll be surrounded." Max said, She looked at Johndy and did a signal.  
  
Johndy sprung into the air and kicked White ads he stumbled back, Max tripped him.  
  
"There's an back entrance this way." Max said.  
  
They made it out back and took off on her motorcycle.  
  
Max's  
  
"You have a nice place." Johndy said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said, "How've you been?"  
  
"Fine." Johndy said, she sounded a little uneasy.  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"No not really." Johndy said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"I was pregnant." Johndy said.  
  
"Who isn't nowadays." Max said aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Johndy said. "Your pregnant?"  
  
"Me?" Max laughed aloud. "No, I didn't mean anything by it. Continue."  
  
"Well, I was pregnant And I started getting terrible seizures." Johndy said, "And I lost the baby."  
  
She began to cry.  
  
Max hugged her, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Johndy said, "So there wasn't any trytophan in California, so I came here."  
  
"Well, everything is going to be ok." Max said, "Your safe here with me."  
  
The door opened and Johndy got into attack mode.  
  
Original Cindy dropped her bags. "What the hell?"  
  
"That's my roommate." Max said, "Original Cindy meet Johndy."  
  
"Your sister?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Original Cindy said.  
  
"You too." Johndy said.  
  
"Look, I have to run to the store to pick up dinner." Max said, "You two gonna be fine?"  
  
"Yeah," Johndy said.  
  
Two hours later when Max returned with a bucket of Chicken, Original Cindy and Johndy were playing cards.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you two." Max said.  
  
"It's cool." Johndy said.  
  
"Chicken, were did you find a bucket of chicken?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Small place not that far." Max said.  
  
They ate dinner and Max was full. The cell phone rang.  
  
"I thought you were going to be in touch." Logan said.  
  
"Sorry," Max said, "We were just doing some sisterly bonding. You know the whole ass kicking thing, that we Manticore escapes so love to do."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "Well I have some new info on our new bad guys."  
  
"White?" Max asked.  
  
"No the others." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "What is it?"  
  
"They are importing some type of weapons in through the harbor." Logan said, "Maybe you should check it out."  
  
"They kicked my ass last time." Max said. "I can't go in alone."  
  
"You wont be." Johndy interrupted. "You have me."  
  
"Logan," Max said, "I'll handle it."  
  
Harbor  
  
Max and Johndy closed in. There were three of them.  
  
"So you said they are really strong?" Johndy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"How many kicked your ass?" Johndy asked.  
  
"Last time? Two." Max said, "I was counting on special guest stars fifty against one."  
  
"Well, there's three and I'm ready to work off that dinner." Johndy said.  
  
"Let's do it," Max said.  
  
On board they were taking boxes to the shore.  
  
"Is this a super powered thing or can anyone pitch in?" Johndy asked.  
  
"You." The guy said remembering Max.  
  
"Hey," Max said grabbing the rope and lunging into him knocking him off the boat.  
  
Johndy struck the other while the other called for back up.  
  
"We're going to be out numbered." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Johndy said, "So escape and evade."  
  
"Yup," Max said, running.  
  
Johndy was right beside her.  
  
"We failed your hot boy." Johndy said.  
  
"He just wanted us to see what weapons they were bringing in shore." Max said still running.  
  
"We'll we still failed." Johndy said before falling.  
  
Max realized she just heard a gunshot. Max looked back to see one of the guys standing there with the gun in his hand. Max kneeled down to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm dying." Johndy said.  
  
Max got up, charged for the guy, and knocked him over. She began to beat him to death.  
  
"You...can't...defeat...the...harbingers..." He died.  
  
"Well I just did." Max said running back to Johndy who was already dead.  
  
She just got her sister back and now she was already gone.  
  
She never had it easy. Now at least she was at peace. With her baby.  
  
  
  
Logan's  
  
Max busted through the door. Bloodied.  
  
"Logan!" Max screamed as she clasped on his living room floor.  
  
"Max," He said as he ran to her side. "What happened?"  
  
"They killed her!" Max said.  
  
"Who?" Asha asked.  
  
"It's after 11, shouldn't you be home." Max spat.  
  
"She's staying the night." Logan said.  
  
"You know what," Max said getting off of his floor. "I'm outta here."  
  
She turned and left.  
  
"They killed her sister." Asha put two and two together.  
  
Alec's  
  
Max busted through the door.  
  
"Max," Alec said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't go home." Max said,  
  
"What about Logan's?" Alec said.  
  
"Let's not talk about him and his girl." Max said.  
  
"Asha's over there?" Alec asked.  
  
"You know it." Max said, "Scoot over."  
  
She sat right next to him.  
  
"Well reruns are on tonight." Alec said.  
  
"Good," Max said, "I haven't watched TV in the longest time."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said quickly and then added, "Shut up."  
  
"You have blood stains all over yourself." Alec said.  
  
  
  
"They killed my sister." Max said.  
  
""Who?" Alec asked.  
  
"Johndy." Max said, "You weren't in our unit."  
  
"But." Alec hesitated, "whatever."  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alec, have you seen Max?" Logan asked.  
  
"Max, have I seen her?" He looked to Max to get an answer.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her since work." Alec said.  
  
"If you see her tell her to call me." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Alec hung up the phone.  
  
"Thanks," Max said, "I really cant put up with it right now."  
  
"It's ok," Alec said.  
  
"It isn't." Max said, "I love him and I cant be with him. I should be crying but I cant. Asha's there to comfort him." She began to cry, " Oh Alec, make it go away."  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Max," Alec said, "We really-,"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Max said kissing him, he kissed back.  
  
They lay there on the couch kissing.  
  
"Is this going to be another mistake?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "This is me."  
  
She began to slowly take off his clothes. While still kissing him.  
  
"Max," Alec moaned as she bit at his ear.  
  
Max turned off the TV.  
  
Logan's  
  
"I need to talk to Max." Logan said.  
  
"Logan." Asha paused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why do you love her so much?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said.  
  
"Logan." Asha said, "I love you."  
  
"You what?" Logan asked jaw wide open.  
  
"I love you." Asha said, "I always have. Always will."  
  
"You know, I love Max." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Asha said, "Do you ever think you could ever find a place in your heart for me?"  
  
"Your going to be my sons mother." Logan said.  
  
"Your son?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "I have a feeling we're going to have a boy."  
  
"Oh," Asha said, "Max was right its late. I really shouldn't be over here."  
  
"You have every right to be." Logan said, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Alec's  
  
Max and Alec woke up on his floor.  
  
"What time is it?" Max asked.  
  
"10:30," Alec said, "We're late for work."  
  
"You go ahead." Max said, "I need to go somewhere."  
  
Alec kissed her. Max pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked her.  
  
Max fake smiled and said, "Nothing."  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max rode her bike to Logan's She had to apologize to him about her actions. She needed to let him know that they were on the same page.  
  
Alec was now her guilty pleasure and she didn't want to drag him on her crazy ride to the dark side. She couldn't tell Logan about Alec.  
  
It would hurt to much. Alec would just find another girl, like he would normally do and try to break it down to Max gently.  
  
When Max made it to Logan's she saw a big U-haul truck outside. Someone's is probably moving out of his building.  
  
They were putting stuff into his apartment. What the hell. Maybe someone was just moving some new things into his house.  
  
Max knocked on the wide open door.  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
He caught her eye contact.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, uh." Logan stammered, "For safe keeping Asha is going to be moving in with me."  
  
The last thing Max heard was her name being called, but she was already to far away to care.  
  
Crash  
  
On Max' fourth pitcher of beer, she was almost drunk.  
  
"Girl you know you shouldn't be drinking like that." Original Cindy said.  
  
"If you knew what I was going through you would be drinking like a fish too." Max said.  
  
"You never did tell me what you were going through." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Asha's pregnant." Max said.  
  
"By who?" Original Cindy asked. "Not your hot boy, right?"  
  
"Yup." Max said. "When I was away they had a night of fun from what I hear. Oh and they're moving in together."  
  
"That's bad." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I know." Max said, "I should kick her ass."  
  
"You want me too." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said drunken to the core, "Lets get the whole Jam pony gang to go crazy on her ass."  
  
Original Cindy then said, "Its time for you to go home."  
  
Alec walked in.  
  
"No, I'm going with him." Max said.  
  
"Your drunk." Original Cindy said, "You wouldn't to wake up next to him in the morning would you?"  
  
Max turned red. "You know what?" Max said, "I feel a lot better and I'm going to go home."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said, "I'll be home in awhile."  
  
Alec walked towards Max.  
  
"Hey," Alec said.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Alec said, "Maybe I should take you home."  
  
"I'm cool." Max said, "You shouldn't drink and drive."  
  
"You know what." Alec said taking her arm, "I'm taking you home."  
  
Max's  
  
"You didn't have to bring me home." Max said.  
  
"We need to talk." Alec said.  
  
"Not now Alec." Max said.  
  
"We do," Alec, said, "You are different than other girls."  
  
Duh," Max said, "So is every other girl from Manticore."  
  
But your special and I wanted to ask you something." He bent down on one knee.  
  
"Oh hell no." Max said getting up as he digged in his back pocket.  
  
"What?" Alec asked. "I got a sore leg from that fight the other night and I needed my aspirin. You didn't think I was about to-,"  
  
"I did." Max said clearly embarrassed.  
  
"But I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend." Alec said.  
  
Max got back up off her couch. "Why didn't you just write it down on a piece of paper and have a box for me to check yes or no?"  
  
"Your special to me." Alec said, "We are good for each other."  
  
"No we're not." Max said.  
  
"So you don't want us to be a couple." Alec asked.  
  
"You know how I feel about Logan." Max said.  
  
"And you know Logan feels about Asha." Alec said.  
  
"Alec don't do this." Max said, "I can't be with you right now. I know we had sex a few times. But that was it. Sex."  
  
"Nothing more?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said coldly.  
  
"Well now I see what page we're on." Alec said, "Max you could have had something better than Logan. I would have been there for you. In ways he couldn't."  
  
"When did you become the perfect gentlemen?" Max asked. "You are so acting like someone who's not you."  
  
"Max," Alec said kissing her.  
  
"We can't do this anymore." Max said opening the front door, "Can you please leave?"  
  
Alec walked out. "You know my number if you change your mind."  
  
"Was that Ben?" A voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Zack." Max said hugging him.  
  
"Max," He hugged her back, "I missed you."  
  
"What happened what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"I got my memory back." Zack said, "Not the bad one. I started getting flashes back and I had to sort out what was true and what wasn't. Not like the last time."  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
"Isn't the enemy." Zack said, "Manticore is and now they're gone. Thanks to you."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But they're some new bad guys out there now. I don't know much about them but they're much better than us. And they want to get rid of us."  
  
"We now they're three of us to stop them" Zack said.  
  
"Three of us?" Max asked.  
  
"Me, you, and Ben." Zack said.  
  
"That's Alec." Max said, "Remember."  
  
"I do." Zack said.  
  
"You need a place to crash?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Zack said, "I have my own place."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Down the hall." Zack said, "I saw someone was moving out and I got the place."  
  
"So Jam pony tomorrow?" Max asked.  
  
"You think Normal will give me my job back?" Zack asked.  
  
"He gave me mine back." Max said.  
  
"But you've been working there forever." Zack said.  
  
"Well," Max said, "Lets get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Ok," Zack said leaving out, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Max said as she picked up the phone.  
  
She hoped Logan was still awoke.  
  
"Hello." The voice, female, clearly not Logan, but Asha.  
  
Max hung up the phone and started to dial another number. "Hey Alec."  
  
Warehouse  
  
"Any luck finding the X-5?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, sir." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Well get on it." Cole said, "We don't know who she's working for and she could be dangerous."  
  
"Yes sir." Agent Jones left the room.  
  
"Jones," Cole said, "If you find her kill her at point blank."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Jam pony  
  
"So please," Max whined. "He didn't mean to get shot in the chest and need a heart transplant."  
  
"Ok," Normal said, "We do need a new guy."  
  
"Good," Max said and then turned to Zack. "See, I told you I'd get your job back."  
  
"Thanks," Zack said.  
  
"You two go to sector 4," Normal said, "I have a drop off."  
  
"Ok," Max said and her and Zack were on their way out until Max bumped into Alec in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec said.  
  
"Hey," Max said half smiling.  
  
"Were did Zack come from?" Alec asked.  
  
"I got better." Zack said.  
  
"You say that now." Alec said under his breath.  
  
"Shut up." Max said hitting him the shoulder.  
  
"Let's roll." Zack said.  
  
"Roll?" Max asked.  
  
"He's been hanging around Original Cindy to much." Alec said.  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint  
  
"Jam pony messenger." Max said lifting her ID.  
  
"Move it along." The sector cop said.  
  
"So," Max said peddling her bike. "When did you notice you were better?"  
  
"I got these memory's back a month and half or so ago and I couldn't remember everything." Zack said, "Then I went to go see Johndy andwe had a thing for about a minute, but I knew and she knew it wouldn't work out."  
  
"You got her pregnant." Max said.  
  
"She was pregnant?" Zack asked.  
  
"But she had a miscarriage." Max said slowing down.  
  
"She did?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "Zack, you don't know? Dumb question. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Zack stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Johndy's dead." Max said beginning to cry.  
  
"When?" Zack asked. "How?"  
  
"About a day ago and by the new bad guys." Max said.  
  
"Who are the new bad guys?" Zack asked beginning to cry.  
  
"I don't know." Max said, "They said something about being the harbingers."  
  
"What the hell is an harbinger?" Zack asked.  
  
"Appearently faster, stronger, and smarter than us." Max said.  
  
"We have to stop them." Zack said, "They killed our sister."  
  
"We will get our revenge." Max said, "That's a promise."  
  
"What do you want to do after work?" Zack asked.  
  
"Go to Crash and go see Joshua." Max said.  
  
"Joshua?" Zack asked.  
  
"He's a transgenic." Max said, "A little too much canine DNA in his Cocktail."  
  
"Oh," Zack said.  
  
Joshua's  
  
"Joshua." Max said.  
  
"Max," Joshua said, "Who's with you?"  
  
"This is Zack." Max said.  
  
"What's up?" Zack asked.  
  
"Wasssssssup." Joshua said.  
  
Max laughed, "You've been watching to much nick-at-nite."  
  
"Friends." Joshua said taking Zack's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said, "Friends."  
  
Max smiled, "How sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" Joshua asked. "Like little Debbie?"  
  
Max smiled, "No, sweet as in nice."  
  
"Oh," Joshua said, "You want little Debbie?" He asked Zack.  
  
"I am kinda hungry." Zack said taking a little Debbie cake.  
  
"Look, I'll be back tomorrow." Max said heading towards the door.  
  
"Ok," Joshua said.  
  
"Wait," Max said as she dug into her back pack. She pulled out a book. "Here you go."  
  
"To kill a Mocking bird." Joshua said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "It's a good book. I bought it the other day and I forgot to bring it over."  
  
"Thank you." Joshua said.  
  
"No prob." Max said, then turning towards Zack. "Let's go."  
  
Crash  
  
Max, Alec, Zack, Orginal Cindy were at a table.  
  
"Were's Sketch?" Max asked.  
  
"At home." Alec said, "He got sick."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
Asha and Logan entered Crash.  
  
"Hey," Logan said.  
  
Max stiffened.  
  
They pulled up seats. "Max," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "Don't you know that drinking is bad for the baby."  
  
"I'm not drinking." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Did you find out anything when you went to harbor?" Logan asked.  
  
"They're called the harbingers and they killed Johndy thanks for asking." Max said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Max wait." Zack called at her.  
  
"Zack." Logan said. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night." Zack said, "Don't worry I know your not the enemy."  
  
"Oh ok." Logan said.  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint  
  
Max was in a long line of people.  
  
"God, I wish they would hurry it up." Max said.  
  
"Shut up." A lady from way behind Max screamed.  
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
Above a roof top was Agent Jones. "I have her in sight."  
  
"Fire whenever you have an open target." Cole said.  
  
"Ok," Agent Jones got ready.  
  
"Jam pony messenger." Max said.  
  
Agent Jones pulled the trigger.  
  
Max fell off her bike and was surrounded by a crowd. She was shot. "logan," Was all she could whisper.  
  
Sector 4 checkpoint  
  
"Someone get an ambulance!" The sector cop screamed.  
  
Max lay there on the brink of unconsciousness. "Someone help me."  
  
Three minutes later the ambulance was taking her off.  
  
"What's your name?" The guy asked.  
  
"Rafer?" Max asked.  
  
"Max?" Rafer asked, "That's you."  
  
"Rafer." Max smiled.  
  
"Where was she shot?" Another paramedic asked.  
  
"Bullet wound to the chest." Rafer said, "Max your going to be fine."  
  
"Call Logan." Max said.  
  
"The number?" Rafer asked.  
  
"First number memorized in my pager." Max said she closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
Harbor lights hospital  
  
Logan, Alec, Original Cindy and Asha were all out side of Max's room.  
  
"I cant believe this happened." Logan said.  
  
"Who would want her dead?" Besides me, Asha thought.  
  
"Those new bad guys." Alec said.  
  
"You know its your fault." Original Cindy said staring Logan down his throat.  
  
"How would you think that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Uh, let me think didn't blondie here just move in with you?" Original Cindy said, "Does Max's feelings even mean anything to you?"  
  
"They do," Logan said.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"What is this?" Alec asked, "Max is in there dying for god sakes cant we put up all the Logan and Asha and Me and Max stuff to rest."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you and Max stuff." Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I didn't say me and Max. I meant," Alec continued as the doctor came their way. "Any news doctor?"  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood." The doctor said.  
  
"Can she have a donor?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We're universal donors." Alec whispered to her.  
  
"Oh," Original Cindy said.  
  
"There are some strange things in her blood." The doctor said, "I'm going to have some other doctors look at it."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
"He shows someone those blood samples and Max is pretty much dead." Alec said.  
  
"We need to switch them with someone elses." Logan said.  
  
"You can use mines." Asha said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said smiling.  
  
"I'll go get a doctor's uniform so we can sneak into the blood room." Alec said.  
  
"The blood room?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I've been free for what? Five months you expect me to know everything?" Alec said.  
  
"Just do it." Original Cindy said.  
  
A few minutes later Alec had already switched the blood. The doctor had just returened.  
  
"We'll her blood looks ok," The doctor said, "But there is a problem. Max is slowly dying and the only way we can save her is having one of her parents donate blood."  
  
"Only her parents." Logan asked.  
  
"That's the only blood we can use." The doctor said, "Her mothers or her fathers. So can one of you contact them."  
  
"We cant." Original Cindy said, "She was raised with foster parents."  
  
The doctor had a sad look on his face as to say, "Theirs nothing we can do for her."  
  
Logan had tears in his eyes as did Original Cindy. Alec stormed out of the hospital and Asha held Logan's hand.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Asha said.  
  
"It's not." Logan said, "The love of my life is going to die."  
  
Asha couldn't help but feel bad at something that made her happy deep down inside. She felt like a monster for not caring about Max even though she saved her before. But she was keeping Logan away from her.  
  
"You should all go say your goodbyes." The doctor said, "We will give her something to fasten up the death."  
  
"Cant she get better?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," The doctor said, "I'm sorry son."  
  
"Original Cindy you can go first." Logan said.  
  
She nodded and went in.  
  
"Max," Original Cindy began, "I love you girl. I know they say your going to die and all but I don't believe it. Like the first time I thought you were dead and you were still alive." She started to cry. "I hope you get better before they give you that stuff to speed up the death process. If you can hear me. Logan still loves you. If you die I'll kick Asha's ass. That's a promise, girl." She took Max's hand and said, "I love." Before breaking down into tears and running out of the room.  
  
Logan went in. He kept his distance.  
  
"You cant die." Logan said, "I want to touch you and take my own life with you. But you know I cant even though you were the only thing for me to live for. Max, I love you. Asha doesn't mean what you do to me. She's going to have my son and I have to be there for her."  
  
"You're a good man." Max said slowly awaking.  
  
"Max," Logan said, "Your ok."  
  
"No," Max said, "I'm still dying. I can feel it. Logan don't feel bad about me. I love you too. I never told you that before did I?"  
  
"No," Logan said smiling.  
  
"It seems as if I'm always going to tell you that when I'm about to die. But whatever. Live for your son. Make him proud of you You're a good man Logan Cale and I'll never forget you. Ever. Even Back at Manticore when they tried to make me forget you, I couldn't. You are all I had to live for. Always. You are my family. No matter what." Max said.  
  
Logan took something out of his pocket. "My ex-wife gave me this back when we broke up." It was an wedding ring. "I want you to have it."  
  
He sat it on her stomach and she put it on.  
  
"Does this make me Mrs. Cale?" Max asked smiling.  
  
"Not legally." Logan said, "Yet."  
  
"Yet," Max said, "Logan I'm dieing."  
  
"Don't." Logan said, "Live and I promise me and you will get married."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "But didn't they say they needed my parents blood?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "But..."  
  
"I know," Max said, "I don't have any. A mother I think."  
  
"I'm going home to work my ass off." Logan said, "I'll find your parents and there is one person who I think knows that for sure."  
  
Logan was typing at his computer as fast as he could. A picture appeared on his screen. Lydeckers destroyed car. He had been paging and leaving messages left and right. His phone finally rang.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Logan yelled.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me." Lydecker said.  
  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
  
"White's people." Lydecker said, "I had to lay low."  
  
"So how did you get my messages?" Logan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lydecker said, "Whats the problem?"  
  
"Max is dieing." Logan said.  
  
"From Progeria?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "She was shot and she needs her parents blood."  
  
"That's crazy." Lydecker said, "I have never heard of anything like that before." Then he went silent.  
  
"But its true." Logan said, "Not even her Manticore abilities can save her. She needs her parents blood."  
  
"What hospital is she at?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"Harbor lights." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Lydecker said.  
  
"Do you know her parents?" Logan asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lydecker said.  
  
Logan's other line clicked and Lydecker had already hung up.  
  
"Hello," Logan said.  
  
"Logan its me." Asha said.  
  
"Was there any change?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Asha said, "She's still slowly dieing."  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if there was anything new?" Asha asked.  
  
"I just got in contact with Lydecker." Logan said, "But he didn't tell me anything new."  
  
"Damn," Asha said. "I'll call you if there's any change."  
  
"Ok," Logan said hanging up the phone.  
  
Max's room  
  
Asha stepped in.  
  
"Max," Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Max said awaking from another deep sleep.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Asha asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "I keep going in and out of it."  
  
"Oh..." Asha said.  
  
"Were's Logan?" Max asked.  
  
"Looking for help." Asha said.  
  
"From who?" Max asked.  
  
"Lydecker." Asha said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"He thinks he might know something about your father or mother." Asha said.  
  
"He doesn't." Max said.  
  
"Look," Asha said, Trying to change the conversation. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?" Max aksed.  
  
"You know." Asha said, "Coming between you and Logan."  
  
"That's not your fault." Max said, "That's Manticore's 100%."  
  
"The baby." Asha said.  
  
"That's not only your fault. I never held that against you." Max said, "You two did that when he thought I was dead. I cant be mad at something he had no control over."  
  
"The furry little friends comment." Asha said, "I had my foot so far down my throat after I said that."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "I forgive you for that too. Even though I was kind of mad about you bitchin' about takin a bath. I wanted to drown you in one."  
  
Asha laughed, "I wouldn't blame you."  
  
"Look," Max said, "When I die, I want you to take care of Logan. He'll be hurt for awhile and try to comfort him. He needs you. You two will have a child in a few months and I want him to be ok. So promise me that or I swear my spirit will kick your ass."  
  
"I promise." Asha said, "You've done so much for me and I at least owe you that."  
  
"You love him don't you?" Max asked.  
  
Asha started to blush. "I do,"  
  
"Well," Max said, "Deep down I know he at least likes you a lot. Maybe after I die, I dunno you two would be together."  
  
"Why are you giving up?" Asha asked, "All the shit I heard about Max being so strong. Max being a survivor and your in here planning your death."  
  
"I am dieing!" Max said, "The doctors told me. I don't have a damn parent and I' going to die."  
  
"You cant!" Asha said, "Logan needs you, for some reason."  
  
"I'm trying my best not too." Max said, "But I cant hold on much longer."  
  
Her eyes closed.  
  
"Max!" Asha said.  
  
The doctors rushed into the room and took her off into another room.  
  
Original Cindy ran to Asha and asked, "Whats going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The doctors were beginning to operate.  
  
"We cant save her!" One doctor screamed.  
  
Another doctor busted into the room. "We have a donor."  
  
"Her parent?" Another doctor asked.  
  
"Yes." the doctor said, "They're ready to give blood."  
  
A hour or so later Logan made it back to the hospital.  
  
"Is she ok?" Logan asked Asha and Original Cindy.  
  
"We don't know." Asha said, "They haven't said a thing to us."  
  
A few nurses were wheeling Max back into her room.  
  
"Is she ok?" Logan asked the nurse.  
  
"She's going to be just fine." The nurse replied.  
  
They filled up Max's room.  
  
"How?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "The only would have been if her parent donated blood."  
  
Max slowly awakened. "What the hell?"  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked.  
  
"Much," Max said, "I thought I was dieing."  
  
"So did we." Asha said.  
  
"How am I alive?" Max asked.  
  
"A miracle." Cindy said.  
  
"No my parent would have had to donated blood." Max said pushing the nurse button.  
  
"What is it?" The nurse said coming into her room.  
  
"How did I survive?" Max asked.  
  
"Your parent donated blood." The doctor said coming into her room.  
  
Max smiled, "My mother."  
  
"No," The doctor said, "Your father."  
  
"My who?" Max asked.  
  
"The man that came in here and gave you the blood was your father." The doctor said.  
  
"I don't know my father." Max said, "Where is this man?"  
  
"Here I am." The door opened.  
  
Max's jaw dropped as did Logan's.  
  
Max couldn't believe her ears. The man in the door was her father. The father that she has never before seen as her father. But knew him all to well. He had hunted her down. Claimed she was his favorite. Showed her special treatment when she was sick. She was releieved the first time he tried to use the father trick but now it was true. Lydecker is her father.  
  
  
  
"You're my father." Max asked.  
  
"I am," Lydecker said.  
  
"What the hell!" Max screamed, "Everyone can I please have a moment with daddy dearest."  
  
They left the room. Silence crept between the two.  
  
"Max," Lydecker began.  
  
"Shut up!" Max said looking out the window. "I try so hard to be normal. It never happens. When I was younger I always thought being normal and to fit in was to have a mother and a father. And for some reason I always thought I had a mother out there that wanted me and my father was just someone in the gene pool. And all I can ask you is how?"  
  
"At Manticore they do artificially inseminate women with sperm donors that were doctored from original sperm." Lydecker said.  
  
"And for my mother they used yours." Max said.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"Did you know my mother?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said. "She was beautiful like you."  
  
"What was her name?" Max asked.  
  
"Jessica." Lydecker said.  
  
"Was that your wife that you said I was inspired by?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Lydecker said.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Max asked.  
  
"Because I thought you were better off not knowing." Lydecker said.  
  
"Why would you make a decesion like that for me?" Max aksed.  
  
"You already hated me and thought I was out to get you when I was only trying to bring you back to Manticore so we can be together. Again."  
  
"How touching." Max said sarcastically. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to feel about you now?" Max aksed. "Yeah, we took down the genetics lab and all. But we were never buddy, buddy and I don't see a father and daughter relationship working between us. I mean most teenage girls hate their fathers." She snapped her fingers and said , "We already have that."  
  
"Max," Lydecker said, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please let me be a father to you."  
  
"It's like this." Max said, "You help me find Sandeman and I'll give this father, daughter thing a try."  
  
"If I cant?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"Then," Max said, "You don't exist to me. You can walk out of my life forever and don't turn back."  
  
"I promise I'll find him." Lydecker said, taking out a piece of paper. "Look White wants me dead and thinks I am and if he sees me out of hiding I could get killed so take down my special cell phone number and call me if you need anything."  
  
"Ok," Max took the number.  
  
"I promise, I will call you when I find him." Lydecker said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Max said, getting out of bed. "Thanks." She hugged him.  
  
Her first impulse was to say, Gotta blaze. But she couldn't. For once she had to deal with the fact that he was her dad.  
  
Alec busted through her door. "Max! We gotta go!"  
  
"Why what the hell is the problem?" Max asked.  
  
"He's here." Alec said.  
  
"Who?" Max asked.  
  
"White and his goons." Alec said.  
  
Max looked shocked. "Ok,"  
  
Logan, Original Cindy, Asha and now Zack all entered the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asha asked.  
  
"Get Max out of here." Zack said.  
  
"I have an idea." Asha said.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
4th floor hallway  
  
White and three of his men were on their way to room 222 and opened the door.  
  
"452." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the blonde laying on the bed.  
  
She screamed to the top of her lungs. "What do you want?"  
  
"Were was the girl that was in this room?" White asked.  
  
"It was just me." The blonde said.  
  
White picked up the clipboard. "So your name is Max Guevara?"  
  
"Yes sir," The blonde said.  
  
"Why don't I believe you." White said getting ready to pull the trigger as Zack jumped out of the closet and knocked White through the window.  
  
His goons were all ready for attack mode and went in. Alec came in to help. Asha made it out of the room.  
  
On the ground White had just gotten up and as soon as he regain his cousciousness he was shot in the arm by Logan, who was in the car with Original Cindy in the front seat and Max in the back. They hit him with full speed and continued to take off.  
  
Logan's  
  
An hour or so later Max, Original Cindy, Logan, Asha, and now bloody and beaten Zack and Alec were all around his table.  
  
Asha was helping with their wounds. "This might sting alittle."  
  
She applied some anti-bodies to the cuts and bruises.  
  
"Your right," Alec said, "It hurts like a bitch."  
  
"Look whos talking." Max joked.  
  
"So how did he know Max was there?" Asha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "An informant or he has someone working there."  
  
"Who cares." Max said, "Now he knows my name. He can find out where I work or where I live."  
  
  
  
"Let's not worry about that just yet." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "I hope Lydecker made it back ok."  
  
"So whats the what with you two?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I made an deal with him." Max said, then turned to look at Logan and said, "I told him to find Sandeman and I will try to give the father/daughter thing a try."  
  
"And you think he'll find him?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "He promised."  
  
"Good," Logan said, then smiled at her. "We might have a chance with a cure again."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "We will."  
  
Alec looked at Max and said, "I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"Ok," Max said, and smiled. "Good night."  
  
Alec left.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Logan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked trying to look as shocked as she could fake it.  
  
"I mean you two are usually all like little kids, with the babbling and fighting." Logan said, "And now you two are all tense buddies."  
  
"It's nothing." Max said, "We just understand each other now, I think."  
  
"Well," Logan said, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah," Max said looking out the window to see Alec take off on his Motorcycle. "I think me and Original Cindy should call it a night too."  
  
"You sure, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said getting her jacket. "Let's go."  
  
"I'll go with you guys." Zack said, "Let's go."  
  
They left out.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "After the blood donation from my father, it was all smooth healing from there."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't mind to stand some sexual healing." Original Cindy said.  
  
Max and Zack laughed.  
  
Behind them in the shadows was one Agent Jones and he pulled out his com link and said, "She's still alive."  
  
"Follow her, she were she lives, eats, works and plays. And report back." Cole said on the other end.  
  
Logan's  
  
"I felt a kick!" Asha screamed.  
  
Logan ran into the room. "Really."  
  
"Yeah," Asha said, "Feel it."  
  
He touched her stomach at the spot she wanted him too. He felt the kick and smiled. "That's my boy."  
  
"Or girl." Asha said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean whatever?" Asha asked , "It could be a girl."  
  
"Or it will be a boy." Logan said.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"Max," Logan asked.  
  
"Nope, her girl." Original Cindy said, "You seen her?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "She hasn't stopped by here all day."  
  
"Hey," Asha said entering the room.  
  
"Hey," Original Cindy said, "We'll your starting to show in a big way."  
  
Asha smiled. "Yeah, five months."  
  
"Boy or girl?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Boy." Logan said at exactly the same time Asha said, "Girl."  
  
"Damn," Original Cindy said. "Twins?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "We're having a boy."  
  
"We're having a girl." Asha said.  
  
"Think of any names?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "But that's a good idea."  
  
"Ok," Original Cindy said, "Original Cindy if it's a girl. And Logan Junior if it's a boy."  
  
"I was thinking Ruth if it's a girl." Logan said.  
  
"Ruth?" Asha asked, "What am I giving birth to an 89 year old lady."  
  
"Ok," Logan said. "What are your ideas?"  
  
"For a girl...I don't know maybe Ashley and a boy Micheal." Asha said.  
  
"Michael?" Original Cindy asked. "Ok, you two both have some problems you have to deal with."  
  
"Actually Michael isnt that bad." Logan said.  
  
"You know what." Original Cindy said, "You two deal with this. Let me know if you find Max."  
  
"Ok," Logan said, "But where could she be?"  
  
Alec's  
  
"We shouldn't have did that." Max said.  
  
"Your right." Alec said buckling up his pants.  
  
"We agreed to be just friends." Max said, "And I 'm stronger than that to just turn to someone for sex."  
  
"True." Alec said.  
  
"Just friends." Max said holding out a hand for Alec to shake it and he did. Max closed her eyes as he did. He kissed her. "What happened to just friends?"  
  
"Sorry," Alec said, "Temporary relapse."  
  
"Whatever." Max said looking at her pager. "Oh my god, its 2:00. Normal is so going to fire us."  
  
"Then let's hurry up." Alec said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"I'll go in first." Max said, "Say that there was a big fire in sector 6 and we were all stuck."  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
Max strolled in at 2:30.  
  
"Were the hell have you been?" Normal asked.  
  
"There was this big fire in sector 6 and it was all backed up." Max said.  
  
"Sketchy." Normal called, "Were have you just came from?"  
  
"Sector 6." Sketchy said.  
  
"It happened a few minutes ago." Max lied.  
  
Alec came in. "Where have you been?" Normal asked.  
  
"Fire sector 6." Alec said.  
  
"Whatever. You two are working double shifts this week." Normal said.  
  
Original Cindy walked over to Max and said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"None of your business." Max said, then noticing it was Original Cindy. She calmed down and said, "Sorry. I was out on a run for Logan."  
  
"Your lying." Original Cindy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked.  
  
"Logan said he hasn't seen you today." Original Cindy said, "Why would you lie to me?"  
  
"Look, we'll talk tonight at Crash. I promise." Max said.  
  
"Ok, I just want to help." Original Cindy said turning a leaving.  
  
"Like you could help me. I'm already in too deep." Max said.  
  
Crash  
  
Max and Original Cindy sat at a table.  
  
"So whats up?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"We'll when I found out about Asha." Max started, "This is embarrassing."  
  
"I wont judge you." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't." Max said, remembering when she told her about being a transgenic. "Me and Alec are sleeping together."  
  
Original Cindy spitted out her beer. "What?"  
  
"Yup," Max said, "But we're going to stop. And just be friends."  
  
"That's good." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said then noticing a group of men staring at her.  
  
"Do you know them?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
Max tried to think. The harbor. Johndy. Harbingers. "I have to go."  
  
She got out of her seat and ran for the door and bumped into Alec.  
  
"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.  
  
"Let's go." Max said pulling him out with her as the men followed.  
  
Out back Alec and Max stood ready for battle.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Alec asked.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Goon #1 asked.  
  
"Nobody." Max said.  
  
"We know." Goon #2 said.  
  
"Then why'd you ask?" Max aksed.  
  
"We are watching you." Goon #3 said. "We know were you live, work, and hang out."  
  
Max and Alec exchanged looks. Max leaped into the air and kicked one of them only to have her foot grabbed and he flipped her over.  
  
She landed on her back and kicked at him. Alec hit him as the two others attacked him.  
  
"Max!" Alec screamed.  
  
"I know." She kicked a goon in the head. "Let's go."  
  
"Not so fast." Goon #2 kicked at Max as she slammed into the wall..  
  
Max got up and kicked him out of the way, just as a car pulled up to the side of the alley.  
  
"Need a ride?" Logan asked rolling down the window.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other and hopped in.  
  
They took off.  
  
Logan's  
  
"They know were you live?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Hopefully they don't know about you."  
  
  
  
"I hope not." Logan said. "But for safe keeping. I'm moving my Eye's Only things somewhere else."  
  
"And what should we do?" Max asked.  
  
"Go home and get some things." Logan said, "We're all moving in with a friend."  
  
Joshua's  
  
"Me happy to have new roommates." Joshua said.  
  
Logan, Asha, Max, Original Cindy, Alec and Zack were all moving in.  
  
"We can have a dinner party. Hot dogs and Mac n' cheese."  
  
"Yay." Alec said sarcastically.  
  
"Yum," Joshua said. "Mac 'n cheese just right?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "It's just right."  
  
Everyone was around the dinner table.  
  
"My first dinner party." Joshua said.  
  
"You know," Original Cindy, said, "This is like the real world house."  
  
"Only real." Logan added.  
  
"Anyone want any Iced-tea?" Asha asked.  
  
"I would." Alec said.  
  
"Pass the Mac 'n cheese." Zack said.  
  
Alec passed it to him.  
  
"Logan," Zack said, "Any news on the bad guys?"  
  
"Which ones?" Logan asked.  
  
"White's people? Harbingers?" Max added.  
  
"Nope," Logan said.  
  
"On both accounts?" Asha asked.  
  
"No," Logan said. "The power is bad in this place. My computer keeps booting me off." He pointed to the desk and chair in the corner. "As you can see that's the new Eye's only headquarters."  
  
"New and improved." Joshua added.  
  
Logan faked a smile and said,"Yeah improved."  
  
"So how's the weather?" Joshua asked.  
  
"The weather has been good." Asha said.  
  
"Max and Logan getting busy, yet?" Joshua asked.  
  
Logan laughed, "No, not yet."  
  
Asha coughed.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." Max said getting up from the table.  
  
Original Cindy followed her. "Max,"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Max said.  
  
"It's living with Logan isn't it?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"That's not it." Max said, "We've been living here for what two weeks already."  
  
"And for the past two weeks you've been so tense." Original Cindy said.  
  
"I'll get over it." Max said.  
  
"Look girl, be strong." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Things are changing." Max said, "I don't know if I can keep up with the changes."  
  
"If there is one thing I know about you," Original Cindy said, "It's that you're the strongest person I know."  
  
Max smiled and said, "Thanks."  
  
So were should we get jobs at?" Alec asked Logan.  
  
"I guess you could still work at Jam pony." Logan said.  
  
"But they said, they knew where we worked." Zack said.  
  
"I really don't see a low profile group attacking you in a public place." Logan said.  
  
"That's if Normal hasn't fired us already." Max said.  
  
"I called the other day and said we had a dinner party and all got sick." Original Cindy said.  
  
"My food make you sick?" Joshua asked.  
  
"No," Original Cindy said. "It was a lie."  
  
"Oh," Joshua said, taking another fork-full of food. "Good, Joshua is Chef."  
  
"That's right, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"We can't attack them at work." Agent Jones said.  
  
"We can't risk the exposure." Cole said.  
  
"We haven't even found out were they are living now." Agent Jones said, "We get lost after they cross out from Sector 8. It get's crowded after 7."  
  
"Just find them." Cole said, "We have to get rid of them before White does."  
  
"Ames White?" Agent Jones asked. "He's still alive."  
  
"Yeah," Cole said, "Those damn early experiments."  
  
"But," Agent Jones said, "That's your-,"  
  
"Don't remind me." Cole screamed, "Just find those damn transgenic's."  
  
Joshua's  
  
"So," Max said, "We finally get some privacy."  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "We get the basement."  
  
"Still better than nothing." Max said.  
  
"True," Logan said.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Max asked.  
  
"Asha." Logan said.  
  
"What about her?" Max asked.  
  
"When she has the baby she'll still live with me." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "You can't abandon her."  
  
"But," Logan said, "I still want there to be a you and me."  
  
"So do I," Max said.  
  
"I'm so sorry for causing all of this." Logan said a tear in his eye.  
  
Max then said, "Don't be." She then had a tear in her eye.  
  
"You know I can see forever in your eyes." Logan said.  
  
"I can see it in yours too." Max said, "Logan, I want to be with you so bad. To touch you, kiss you, make love with you."  
  
  
  
"Max, I want that too." Logan said, "We have to find a cure."  
  
"Speaking of cure." Max said, "Daddy dearest hasn't paged me yet."  
  
"He will though." Logan assured her.  
  
"I hope so." Max said, "Logan, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Her pager went off. "Lydecker."  
  
"You found him?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Max said smiling.  
  
"We can go see him tonight." Lydecker said.  
  
"Yes!" Max screamed.  
  
"I can pick you up outside of Logan's" Lydecker said.  
  
"Around 8." Max said, "And thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Lydecker said.  
  
Max ended the call on Logan's cell phone.. "Logan."  
  
He got up and everyone stared at her. "Well spit it out, boo." Original Cindy said.  
  
"He found a cure." Max said smiling.  
  
"We'll be able to touch again." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
Alec left out the room. As did Asha.  
  
"What did he say?" Logan asked.  
  
"He'll pick us up in front of your place." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"Around 8." Max said.  
  
"Damn it." Logan said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"I was expecting a call from an informant, dealing with the harbringers." Logan said.  
  
"Leave your cell phone here." Max said, "Zack, answer the call and let us know what's the what."  
  
"Ok," Zack said catching the cell phone.  
  
Joshua ran up to Logan and gave him a high-five. "Max and Logan getting Busy!"  
  
"Yup, big fella." Logan said, "Max and Logan getting busy."  
  
Max laughed. "Let's go."  
  
She got her motorcycle out of the basement.  
  
"Remember just touch my legs." Max said.  
  
"I have on gloves." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said. "But still, safety first."  
  
They took off.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"We need to take them down, now!" Cole said.  
  
"We will sir." Agent Jones said.  
  
"I want them dead tonight." Cole said.  
  
"I'll put a team on it." Agent Jones said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Max!" Lydecker yelled from his new truck.  
  
Max and Logan walked over to him. "Nice,"  
  
Logan got in the front seat and Max got in the back. The windows were tinted.  
  
"I'm happy to see your back to your old self." Lydecker said smiling at her.  
  
"I'm happy that I'm good too." Max said.  
  
"So how far is this place?" Logan asked.  
  
"An hour or two away." Lydecker said.  
  
"Let's get going." Max said. "Oh and Lydecker."  
  
"Call me dad." Lydecker said, "Remember our deal."  
  
"Ok," Max said, "Lydecker, did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"What did he say?" Logan asked.  
  
"He said, he wanted to see you both." Lydecker said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. An hour of silence and classical music had finally gotten to Max and she decied to break the silence,  
  
"So...do you have any information on these people called the Harbingers?"  
  
"The Harbingers?" Lydecker asked. "Do you mean the Harbringers?"  
  
"That's what they're called?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lydecker said.  
  
"Well, I guess I couldn't hear him right, through all of the busted lips and blood." Max said.  
  
"What do you want with them?" Lydecker asked.  
  
"They're in town. Hell bent on killing my ass." Max said.  
  
"Max," Lydecker said, "They're dangerous."  
  
"Stronger than White's people?" Max asked.  
  
"They are the next step, of White's kind." Lydecker said.  
  
"So they're connected." Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Lydecker said.  
  
"What about the Manticore stuff?" Logan asked, "We found out that these people have been around for thousands of years."  
  
"They have." Lydecker said.  
  
"White and his are part of a tribe." Lydecker said, "Or a cult. They have been around for a lot longer."  
  
"So White is really old?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Lydecker said, "I meant his people have been around for a long time. They're hundreds, maybe thousands of his kind out there."  
  
"And the Harbringers are better than them?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said.  
  
"So where does Manticore fit into all of this?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sandeman, wanted to use the way of the Egyptians had used half man and half animal."  
  
"Like in those old mythologies?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, and he used that as his dream to make soldiers and to use them for good." Lydecker said. "But someone corrupted his idea."  
  
"Renfro?" Max asked.  
  
"Yup," Lydecker said.  
  
"So there's a history lesson for you." Logan said.  
  
"So where do I fit into all of this?" Max asked.  
  
Lydecker exhaled and said, "You're a transgenic, but your also one of White's kind."  
  
"So, I'm half and half." Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Lydecker said, "You're the only one. That's why your so important to them. They want to see how that was and make more you. Your kind."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
White's headquaters  
  
"We have to find 452." White said.  
  
"We will," Another agent said.  
  
"We need her." White said.  
  
"Sir, we're on it."  
  
Sandeman's  
  
Two hours later Max, Logan and Lydecker made it to his place.  
  
"452," Sandeman said.  
  
"My names Max." Max said.  
  
"Max," Sandeman said, "And you must be-,"  
  
"Logan,"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sandeman said.  
  
"Same here." Logan said.  
  
They looked around his mansion.  
  
"So, do you live alone?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Sandeman said, "A few students alsolive here."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "And by students you mean transgenics?"  
  
"Yes," Sandeman said. "And what do I owe this pleasure of this trip?"  
  
"They need a cure." Lydecker said.  
  
"I understood that from our phone conversation." Sandeman said, "Would you all follow me to my lab."  
  
His house was huge. Twenty bedrooms, a pool and a pond.  
  
The lab was even huger. "Amazing." Logan said.  
  
"The virus is genetically enhanced." Sandeman asked.  
  
"Manticore's own." Max said.  
  
"I'll need blood samples from you both." Sandeman said.  
  
They gave him the blood and a hour or so later.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news." Sandeman said.  
  
"Shoot." Max said.  
  
"I can have a cure." Snsdeman said.  
  
"Then what's the bad news?" Logan asked.  
  
"It will take a few months." Sandeman said.  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other. "It's already been a few months."  
  
"It wouldn't kill us to wait." Max said, "At least we'll know we have a cure waiting."  
  
Logan smiled, "Ok."  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Sandeman said, "I'll keep in touch."  
  
"I'm sorry he cant have a cure sooner." Lydecker said.  
  
"You don't understand." Max said, "We had no hope at first and now we do. We're grateful, Dad."  
  
"I'll drop you back off at Logan's." Lydecker said and smiled.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
The ride back was faster than it was getting up there.  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Your welcome." Lydecker said.  
  
"Remember, my legs." Max said.  
  
"Remember, gloves." Logan said.  
  
They hopped on her bike and were off to Joshua's.  
  
Joshua's  
  
Pizza boxes were all over the table.  
  
"So, I guess ya'll threw a little party when we were gone." Max said as she and Logan entered.  
  
"No," Zack said, "We were just eating, cause you know the whole taking down the Harbingers is going down tonight."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Logan your informant gave us an address." Alec said, "So we got some weapons and explosives and we're going to blow their asses away."  
  
"Cool," Max said, "Let's go." Max headed out the door then went back and got aslice of pizza. "An army marches on it's stomach."  
  
"Max," Logan said.  
  
"I know, be careful." Max finished for him.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Max, Alec, and Zack were on the roof.  
  
"I see about ten of them." Zack said.  
  
"And big bad is over there." Max said pointing to Cole.  
  
"And the main computer is over there." Alec said.  
  
"So we take out the main computer with this." Zack said taking out an explosive the size of a quarter.  
  
"Me and Alec will keep them busy." Max said.  
  
"Right." Alec said, taking a gun out of his back pocket. "Take this, Maxie."  
  
"I don't do guns." Max said.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Zack said.  
  
They crashed through the window.  
  
Max looked at the computer screen and saw her face. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
Zack tossed the explosive on to the computer. "Back away."  
  
Max kicked two Harbringers into the computer just as it exploded.  
  
"You animals!" Cole said.  
  
"I think you're going to need a doctor in the morning." Max said as she kicked him the face. He fell to the ground and kicked her. She fell also. He punched her in the face.  
  
"You see I'm stronger than you." Cole said, "Bitch."  
  
Max leaped into the air and kicked him in the side making him crash into the wall. He used his feet to propel himself off the wall and kicked her in the face sending her to the ground.  
  
Zack had three on him and he did his best to fight them off. Alec was also handlig himself.  
  
Alec shot two in the arm, but it didn't phase them. They took the gun and kicked him in the stomach. "We got rid of their information, can we go now?"  
  
Zack shot two in the head. "I'm guessing going is the best idea." He was tossed across the room.  
  
Max kicked at Cole and he grabbed her leg and knocked her into the wall and kicked her sending her sliding across the floor. Just as she got up, he kicked her.  
  
"Let's go!" Max screamed.  
  
Cole pulled out a taser and shocked her with it. She kicked him. The back wall went off as Logan's car came crashing through. He shot Cole and sadi, "Jump in!"  
  
Max, Alec and Zack got in and he reversed and they were on their way.  
  
"Thanks man," Alec said.  
  
"No problem." Logan said.  
  
"We got rid of the computer." Max said, "So there goes all their information on us."  
  
"We can move back home now" Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"But it's not over," Zack said, "Not by a long shot."  
  
"I know." Max said, "It's only going to get worse."  
  
"They'll be pissed at us for destroying their computer." Alec said.  
  
"But we'll stop them" Logan said.  
  
Joshua's  
  
"This isn't good-bye." Max said, "We're just moving back into our homes."  
  
"You not come back to see me, little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"I will," Max said, "Everyday."  
  
Logan was already outside.  
  
"Let's go." Max said.  
  
"Ya'll come on back now, ya hear." Joshua said.  
  
Max smiled and got in the car. She waved at Joshua.  
  
The car sped off.  
  
Logan's  
  
Max entered a little after 8.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"You paged me?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I got some new information on the Harbringers." Logan said.  
  
"Ok," Max said taking up a seat.  
  
"Well, we did do some damage," Logan said, "Not a lot, but some."  
  
"So their computers are destroyed?" Max asked.  
  
"They lost some information on you." Logan said.  
  
"Are they still in Seattle?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "And they still want to get rid of you."  
  
"I still figured that." Max said.  
  
Warehouse  
  
"That little, bitch." Cole said.  
  
"We'll kill her." Agent Jones assured him.  
  
"We have to before White does."  
  
"Sir," Agent Jones said, "Why do you hate your brother so much?"  
  
"Why do I hate him?" Cole asked, "Because he is the third child. They thought I was dead! Like I couldn't handle the exposure. I could."  
  
Agent Jones said, "Why didn't they kill you?"  
  
"Believe me," Cole said, "They thought I was dead 'til Sandeman took me. He gave me a homewith some other Harbringers like us. And now I'll get my revenge on those familiars."  
  
"But sir," Agent Jones said, "The coming,"  
  
"I know," Cole said, "The coming is very soon and everything has to be right. And it will."  
  
Logan's  
  
"So anything else new on White?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope," Logan said, "White is really getting us mixed up."  
  
"With him and the Harbringers we have our hands full." Max said.  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"No," Max said, "I'll give you and Asha some time alone."  
  
"Come on, Max." Logan said, "You know I'd rather be with you."  
  
"What are you fixing?" Max asked.  
  
"Fish," Logan said, "I know you like it."  
  
"Oh so you think just cause of my feline DNA, I like fish." Max asked, "How predictable."  
  
"Well don't you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "But Original Cindy is having guest tonight and I promised I'd help her boil water." Max and Logan smiled, "So save me a plate and I promise I'll be here for lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
"See ya," Max said heading for the door.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max was on her way home. Until she saw a group of men chasing after a half man, half monkey. She remembered him from back at Manticore when she had first met Joshua.  
  
Max sped up on her bike. They were White's people.  
  
The transgenic went into the alley. It was cornered.  
  
White's people followed it.  
  
Max stopped her bike and followed them into the alley.  
  
"Transgenic scum." One of White's goon said.  
  
No White though.  
  
The transgenic screamed.  
  
They pulled out tasers.  
  
"Now I know you aren't going for the four against one routine?" Max asked.  
  
"Another transgenic?" Goon #1 asked.  
  
"I guess," Max said. "I guess your just going to have to stop me."  
  
Max leaped into the air and kicked two in the chest.  
  
As she landed back on the ground the other kicked her in the back and she slammed into the wall. She got up and did a roundhouse to one and he blocked and kicked her in the side.  
  
"You guys are strong aren't ya'll." Max said.  
  
Two familiars grabbed her arms while the other two punched her repeatedly. She kicked at them.  
  
"Who are you people?" Max asked.  
  
"The future." One familiar said.  
  
Max kicked again, only to have her leg pulled and tossed into the wall. The other transgenic had already left.  
  
Good for him, Max thought. She was hit in the head again.  
  
She fell to the ground. She tried to get up but was kicked back to the ground. She heard someone coming.  
  
"452," White said.  
  
"White," Max said.  
  
"You can let her go," White said as they released there grip. "She's to weak to take on the familiars anyway."  
  
"The familiars?" Max asked.  
  
White knocked her in the mouth, she fell back down.  
  
"I should kill you now." White said, "But there is something with you, 452. That I just want the guys in lab to take you apart."  
  
"I doubt it." Max said.  
  
"Max!" Zack said dropping his grocery's.  
  
Zack leaped into the air and kicked White. Max got up and her and Zack hopped onto her bike.  
  
"Let her go," White said, "We'll get her."  
  
Logan's  
  
Max strolled into his place.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled.  
  
"In here." Logan sadi typing away at the computer.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked. "You paged me."  
  
"Oh," Logan said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Max smiled and said, "Fine."  
  
"That's good." Logan said.  
  
"Were's the lady of the house?" Max asked.  
  
"Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"Duh," Max said.  
  
"She went shopping for some new clothes." Logan said.  
  
"Here size zero get to small for her?" Max asked.  
  
"She's pregnant, Max." Logan said, "She needs bigger clothes."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "I knew that."  
  
Logan smiled at her. "So what did you do today?"  
  
"I just came from Joshua's." Max said, "He's doing a painting for you."  
  
Logan smiled, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "So how long is Asha going to be out?"  
  
"I don't know." Logan said, "How about I whip us up some lunch."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Max said.  
  
"Good," Logan said. "I want things to be normal between us like they used too."  
  
"So do I," Max said, "But the only way that's going to happen is that we find a cure."  
  
"Speaking of a cure," Logan said, "Have you talked to Lydecker?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "He's been calling me everynight talking to me about everything. I guesss he's trying to establish a good relationship between us."  
  
"That's good." Logan said, "Any news on the cure?"  
  
"He said that it's coming along good. Little by little, piece by piece." Max said.  
  
"So, Lydecker isn't that bad of a guy as you thought, is he?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "He isn't that bad."  
  
An half an hour later Max and Logan were eating leftovers fro,m last night with some newly made salad.  
  
"Logan." Max said.  
  
"Yes." Logan asked.  
  
"Thanks." Max sid.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being there for me." Max said, "No matter what I always had you to think about."  
  
"Max," Logan said, "I'm so sorry for all this shit I've put you through."  
  
"It's cool." Max said, "For us to become stronger we have to overcome the shit that life puts us through."  
  
"Were did you here that?" Logan asked.  
  
"I got that from you." Max said. "When I first met you, I thought you were whack. But now that I know you. I love you more than when I first did." She blushed.  
  
"Max," Logan said, "I love-,"  
  
"I'm home!" Asha announced.  
  
For the first time, Logan regretted giving Asha a key.  
  
"Oh," Asha said, "Are you two busy?"  
  
"No," Max said , dropping her fork on her plate. "I have to get back to work or Normal will fire my ass."  
  
"But Max," Logan said.  
  
"Ooh, leftovers." Asha said, "I'm hungry." She sat in Max's seat.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
A group of people were surrounding the police as they battled a transgeinc. The transgeinc was tall and had talons and he was attacking back at the cops.  
  
"Fire at him." An officer said.  
  
The transgeinic killed one officer.  
  
White sat in his car and he smiled.  
  
"What's so great about an transgenic killing an officer?" Otto asked.  
  
"The exposure." White siad, "By tomorrow the transgeincis will be the most wanted and most hated creatures in the world."  
  
The battle still was still going strong until there were four dead officers and a dead transgeinic ready to be displayed to the world.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Hey," Max said knocking on his door.  
  
"What's up, Maxie?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nothing." Max said, "Just wondering what your doing tonight?"  
  
"Going to Crash. Alec said.  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
  
"I just wanted to stay over here with you and watch TV." Max said.  
  
"Cool," Alec said, "I'll stay home then."  
  
"Want to make dinner?" Max asked.  
  
"I'll call for delivery." Alec said.  
  
An hour later they were eating Subs and drinking Pepsi's.  
  
"This was nice." Max said.  
  
"Yea," Alec said, "I really enjoy spending time with you."  
  
"Now you do," Max said, "At first you hated my ass."  
  
"Not hate, but I did think you were a little weird." Alec said.  
  
"And a bitch." Max added.  
  
"Well," Alec said, "Yeah."  
  
Max smiled. "So let's watch TV."  
  
"Ok," Alec said, "Any news on White or the Harbringers?"  
  
"Nope," Max said, "Not today."  
  
"So today was just a kick back day." Alec said.  
  
"I guess." Max said.  
  
Next thing Alec knew Max was asleep in his arms.  
  
He turned off the TV.  
  
  
  
Jam pony  
  
Max strolled into work.  
  
"Oh my god," Normal screamed, "May I have everyone's attention?" They all looked towards him. "Max Guevara is early."  
  
Max blushed, "Yeah and what's new?"  
  
"A package going to sector 3." Normal tossed it to her.  
  
"I'll take it in a few." Max sat the couch with Original Cindy. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey, boo." Original Cindy said. "You didn't come home last night."  
  
"I know," Max said, "I fell asleep over Alec's house."  
  
"You two aren't still having the affair?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "I just needed some rest. Notice, the whole me being here early thing."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed Normal's happiness and shock." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Me and Alec are just friends." Max said.  
  
"Friends that like to have hot monkey sex." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said.  
  
"Look, boo." Original Cindy began, "Right now Alec can give you what Logan cant. He can touch you, kiss you and make love to you and Logan cant. And I for one wont look down on you for getting your groove on with little soldier boy."  
  
"It's not like that." Max said, "Yeah, the sex was good. But that's about it. Now answer this question honestly: Can you see Alec in a healthy relationship?"  
  
Just at that Alec cruised in. Another girl that worked at Jam pony approached him.  
  
"See what I mean?" Max said.  
  
"She has the hots for hot boy." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Hey, wanna go out tonight?" The girl asked him.  
  
"No," Alec said. "I'm kinda interested in someone."  
  
"Whoa, boo." Original Cindy said, "I guess he really likes you."  
  
"I guess." Max said shocked.  
  
"Hey girls." Alec said taking a seat next to Max.  
  
"Hey," Max and Original Cindy said at the same time.  
  
"You guys going to Crash tonight?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll be there." Max said.  
  
"Ok," Alec said. "Max-,"  
  
"I have to deliver this package because Normal's on my ass." Max said getting up, "I'll see you later at Crash."  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
"This is late breaking news." The newscaster reported. "Last night four officers were killed by what was called a monster." Max stopped dead in her tracks. "But as earlier reports claimed that this monster or a mutant is apart of what is being called the transgenic threat. Monster's being made in labs. Hundreds maybe thousands were released in a fire a couple months back from a place called Manticore."  
  
Original Cindy looked at Max. Max headed out.  
  
Logan's  
  
A little while later Max entered. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey," Logan said  
  
"Seen the news?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said, "That's all they're talking about."  
  
"I bet White's eating this up." Max said.  
  
"Not only him but the reporters." Logan said. "All the channels are covering this."  
  
"Hey, Max." Asha said.  
  
"Hey, Ahsa." Max said, "Hows the baby?"  
  
"She's doing good." Asha said.  
  
"He's doing good." Logan said.  
  
Asha touched his shoulder, "Silly, she's going to be a girl."  
  
Max noticed Asha and Logan's little interactions and remembered what Original Cindy had said about Alec being able to do things to her that Logan couldn't. She had forgot it works two ways. Asha, even pregnant could still please Logan in ways she couldn't. "I forgot I had to go see Joshua make sure he' ok. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"See you." Logan said.  
  
Joshua's  
  
"What's up Big fella?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing, little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"That's good." Max said.  
  
"Are you going to see Logan?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Not anymore today. Why?" Max asked.  
  
"I have this painting." Joshua said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "I'll stop by tomorrow morning and drop it off to him."  
  
"Help!" A scream from outside.  
  
"Let's check it out." Joshua said.  
  
Max opened the door. A girl was being attacked by a mugger.  
  
"Give me the purse, bitch." The mugger yelled.  
  
"No!" The girl screamed.  
  
He pulled out a gun and shot at her and at that point Max had already kicked him in the head.  
  
"That's not nice." Max said.  
  
He shot the girl and she fell to the ground. "No." Max said as Joshua went to her aid.  
  
"It's one of those things from TV." The mugger said.  
  
"You just killed a girl." Max said as she hit him in the head again.  
  
He ran off as Max screamed for help.  
  
"Joshua, get back into the house." Max screamed.  
  
Max's  
  
Max entered bloodied.  
  
"What's wrong, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"A mugger killed this girl." Max said, "I tried to save her."  
  
"It's not your fault." Original Cindy said.  
  
"It is." Max said, "I killed a girl."  
  
"Max, don't think like that." Original Cindy said, "Did they catch the boy?"  
  
"No," Max said as she flicked on the TV.  
  
"He attacked me and as I shot at him I accidently shot the girl. And I ran." The mugger said.  
  
"That's him." Max said. "He's blaming it on Joshua."  
  
"He was half man half dog." The mugger said, "The dogman was trying to take her purse and I tried to stop him."  
  
"He's a damn liar." Max said. "Now Joshua's going to be on TV screens across America."  
  
"Max," Original Cindy "It's going to be ok."  
  
Max began to cry. "It isn't." She got her coat and headed out the door.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Hey, Max." Alec said. "Didn't see you at Crash."  
  
"That's because I didn't go." Max said.  
  
"You see that thing about Joshua?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Alec..."  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
"Hold me." Max said as she began to cry.  
  
He took her in his arms. She looked him in his eyes and kissed him. " I need you, Alec."  
  
Alec smiled and kissed back. "I need you, too."  
  
She began to undress him as he did her. They moved to the bedroom.  
  
"Lights: on or off?" Alec asked.  
  
"Off." Max said.  
  
Alec turned off the lights.  
  
"Max," Alec said as he shook her.  
  
"Yeah," Max said as she woke up.  
  
"We are going to be late for work if you don't hurry up." Alec said.  
  
"Work?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said, "You know the place that pays you?"  
  
"Oh," Max said. She got out of bed to only realize she was naked. "We had fun last night didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"Damn," Max said.  
  
"What?" Alec said as he joined her by the window.  
  
"It's raining outside." Max said. "Means extra traffic."  
  
"Well hurry up." Alec said.  
  
"Ok." Max said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Hey girl," Max said as Original Cindy closed her locker.  
  
"You didn't come home last night." She said, "I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was at-,"  
  
"Alec's." O.C. said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"So you and him are together?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "I like Alec a lot more than I did before."  
  
"More than Logan?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "But me and Logan cant be together."  
  
"Yet." Original Cindy added.  
  
Max exhaled. 'I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Logan's having a baby with Asha and you and Alec are screwing." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Maybe I should just let those two be together." Max said. "The kid is going to be screwed up if his mom and dad aren't together."  
  
"A lot of kids nowadays grow up with separated parents." Original Cindy said.  
  
"So," Max said. "Maybe I should just leave him alone. Give him a chance with Asha."  
  
"Don't do that." Original Cindy said. "That means your giving up. And I know for a fact that you don't give up."  
  
"So stick with Logan and still have sex with Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"What girl wouldn't?" Original Cindy joked.  
  
"I'm going to be truthful with Logan and tell him about what's been happening between me and Alec." Max said, "He cant be that mad, because after all he is having a kid with Asha."  
  
"True." Original Cindy said. "Do what you gotta do."  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Facility  
  
"We just got some information out of that dead machine." Agent Jones said.  
  
Cole stood up. "What information did you get?"  
  
"An address." Agent Jones said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Yum," Asha said. "I was starving."  
  
"So was I." Logan said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"About what?" Asha asked.  
  
"Having you starving."  
  
"I'm good." Asha said. "My little girl is doing fine."  
  
"Our boy is doing just fin-,"  
  
The front door was blown off its hinges.  
  
"Get him," Agent Jones said.  
  
"What about the girl?" Another agent asked.  
  
"Just the guy." AGENT Jones said.  
  
They dragged Logan out of the apartment.  
  
An hour later Max strolled in. "Logan!" She noticed the door lying in the middle of the floor and screamed, "Logan!"  
  
"Max." A little noise from under the table yelped.  
  
"Asha. What the hell happened?" Max asked.  
  
"They took him." Asha said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"A little while ago." Asha said.  
  
"And all you could do was lay on the ground?" Max asked.  
  
"Max," Asha said, "I got so scared."  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "Was it White's guys or Harbringers?"  
  
"The Harbringers." Asha said, "Max."  
  
"What the hell do you want? I need to save Logan." Max said harshly.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with the baby." Asha said.  
  
"I cant deal with all of this right now." Max said. She ran to the phone.  
  
"What is it, boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Look these bad guys got Logan and I need to get Zack and Alec together and Asha is having baby trouble." Max said. "So can you get over here and take her to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure thang." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Ok," Max said as she hung up the phone. "Look Asha, Original Cindy is taking you to the hospital and I'm going to save Logan."  
  
Asha was on the couch. "Ok,"  
  
Max headed out the door.  
  
Zack's  
  
"So they should be here." Zack pointed on the map.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't they know that we know that they have him?" Alec asked.  
  
"That's what they want." Max said. "We'll go and get him out."  
  
"How?" Zack asked. "We need a better plan than suicide."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Zack you get Logan and me and Alec will keep the bad guys busy."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Logan was tied to a chair.  
  
"Where the hell is the transgenic?" Cole asked.  
  
"I don't know." Logan said.  
  
"We should take him back to the facility." Agent Jones said.  
  
"No," Cole said.  
  
"But they'll find us here." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. Someone give this man a prize." Cole said. "What do you think we would come here? It's all shot up."  
  
"Oh," Agent Jones said.  
  
"Now one more time before I blow off your head." Cole said. "Where is the transgenic?"  
  
"Right here." Max said.  
  
"Boy do you have perfect timing." Cole said.  
  
"I know," Max said. "I'm always on time."  
  
"Except when it comes to work." Alec said.  
  
"Shut up." Max said.  
  
Three other Harbriners were in the warehouse along with Agent Jones and Cole.  
  
"Get her!" Cole said.  
  
The three rushed towards Max, Alec and Zack and they went into battle mode.  
  
Zack charged through them and went up to Cole and punched him.  
  
"Boy do you really think you can hurt me?" Cole asked taking Zacks arm and flinging him into the wall.  
  
"Zack!" Max screamed.  
  
She was handling two harbringers as was Alec. She backhanded one as she kicked the other. They both grabbed her by one arm and began to kick her.  
  
Alec was faring off better. He had one pinned on the ground as he kicked at the other.  
  
Zack kicked Cole in the chest as he stammered back he pulled out a gun and shot him dead in the head. Cole fell to the ground dead. He untied Logan and headed out. "Max I got him."  
  
"Get him out of here." Max said punching Agent Jones in the face. "what the hell do you guys want?"  
  
"Your scum gone." Agent Jones said as he smacked her in the face with his gun.  
  
She kicked It out of his hand and did a roundhouse kick and began to run. "Alec! Gotta go, like now!"  
  
Alec kicked one in the face. "I was just starting to have fun. They aren't that strong."  
  
Logan's  
  
"Where is Asha?" Logan asked. "They didn't hurt her?'  
  
"No," Max said coming in. "Something was wrong with the baby."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"I'm ok." Asha and Original Cindy came in. "False alarm."  
  
Logan got up and hugged her. "Thank god."  
  
Max stiffened. "Alec,"  
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"Your bleeding. " Max said taking him to the bathroom. She put some bandages on the cut.  
  
"Max," Alec took her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Thanks," Alec said giving Max a kiss.  
  
"Are you o-," Logan stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Max pulled away from Alec as her pager went off. "Lydecker."  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"What did I just see?" Logan asked.  
  
"I kissed Alec." Max said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked. "How long have you two been sneaking kisses?"  
  
"Logan," Max said, "Can we forget about this?"  
  
"No," Logan said, "Max enough with the lies. Tell me the truth."  
  
"Me and Alec have been sleeping together ever since I found out Asha was pregnant." Max said.  
  
"You've been cheating on me for seven months." Logan said.  
  
"It wasn't like that." Max said. "I tried to stop."  
  
"It's not her fault." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No you aren't." Logan said. "You kissed another man in my home."  
  
"Lydecker has a cure." Max said.  
  
"How do you know?" Logan asked.  
  
"He told me when he puts in 911 that means there is a cure." Max said.  
  
"I don't care." Logan said.  
  
"Logan, don't do this." Max said.  
  
"Get out, Max." Logan said. "You and Alec both. Get out!"  
  
Max headed for the door. Alec and Original Cindy followed.  
  
Asha went over to Logan and hugged him. "Logan, its going to be ok."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Max's  
  
Max was sitting on the couch crying. "I cant believe I did that to him."  
  
"Max," Original Cindy said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"It is." Max said.  
  
Original Cindy turned on the TV. "All you need is some trash TV."  
  
On the TV was just coverage on the mutant threat. Original Cindy turned off the TV.  
  
"I cant do this." Max said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Make things better." Max said as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Logan's  
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened." Asha said.  
  
"It's cool." Logan said.  
  
"Have you cooled down any?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Logan said. "I was pretty mean to her."  
  
"You were." Asha said. "I have to go."  
  
"Were?" Logan asked.  
  
"I just need to go out."  
  
Alec's  
  
Another hot shower to get his mind off of things. "I messed up things for her and Logan."  
  
He put on some new clothes. "I'm such a loser."  
  
"No you aren't." Asha said.  
  
"Hey," Alec said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just needed to give Logan some breathing room." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said.  
  
"He's so pissed." Asha said.  
  
"I guess he would be." Alec said.  
  
"I cant believe you two kept that a secret." Asha said.  
  
"We stopped for awhile." Alec said, "But all that Logan drama made her so vulnerable. And she need someone to comfort her."  
  
"And you were the person for the job." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah." Alec said. "Anything good on TV?"  
  
"If you like people talking about wanting to kill your kind than it's must see TV." Asha said.  
  
She sat on the couch and he sat next to her. "Mind if I crash here?"  
  
"No," Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
Two 'o clock and Logan was still staring out the window.  
  
"Knock, knock." Max said.  
  
"Max." Logan said shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "Who else sneaks in your house after 12."  
  
"Asha is gone." Logan said.  
  
"Maybe she needed some air." Max said.  
  
"She's been gone ever since earlier." Logan said. "I was in such a bad mood."  
  
"She'll turn up." Max said. "Look."  
  
"What?" Logan said.  
  
"When me and Alec hooked up I was stressing over you." Max said. "I just needed someone to touch me."  
  
"Touch you?" Logan asked.  
  
"Like this." Max said taking his hand.  
  
"The cure." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said, "A miracle."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "I'm sorry about-,"  
  
"Logan," Max said, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Max," Logan said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Logan." Max said, "Do me a favor."  
  
"What?" Logan asked. "Anything."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Max said.  
  
He kissed her like he had never did before. "What about Alec?"  
  
"Consider that over." Max said, "What about Asha?"  
  
"She's still going to be my childs mother." Logan said, "But that's as far as it's going to go."  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Max, I love you too."  
  
Logan's  
  
Max woke up right next to Logan and looked at him. Last night, was the best night of my life. She wanted to say. But didn't want to wake him. She kissed his chest.  
  
"Good morning." Logan said.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"Did Asha come home?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nope." Max said, "But lets not worry about her right now." She grinned.  
  
Logan kissed her and then pulled away. "Morning breath."  
  
"Let's take this up in the shower." Max said.  
  
Alec's  
  
"What smells so good?" Alec asked waking up.  
  
"Breakfast silly." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Alec said. "I was going to grab a bite to eat on my way to work."  
  
"It's Saturday silly." Asha said.  
  
"Oh," Alec said pulling up a seat. "Did you call Logan?"  
  
"Damn," Asha said. "Nope and he's probably been up all night worrying about me."  
  
Here." Alec said passing her his phone.  
  
She dialed the number and waited for a pick up.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Max." Asha said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Alec's."  
  
"Alecs?" Max said stunned and looked at Logan and made a face.  
  
"Yeah," Asha said. "I had to give you guys some breathing room."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "So, are you moving in with Alec?" Max joked.  
  
Asha laughed. "It was a one night thing."  
  
"Oh," Max said.  
  
"Just tell Logan I called." Asha said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Max said.  
  
"What was so funny?" Alec asked.  
  
"Max asked if I was moving in with you." Asha said giggling.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Alec asked.  
  
"What are you saying?" Asha asked.  
  
"Max must've got the cure if she's at Logan's this early." Alec said. "I think it would be best if me and you said screw those two. I don't mean it like that. But do you think they are ever going to notice us now that their little love bug thing is over?"  
  
"I guess not." Asha said. "So it's cool if I move in?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"I wont be cramping your style?" Asha asked. "A pregnant lady living with you."  
  
"It's cool." Alec said. "I enjoy your company."  
  
Asha smiled. "Fine, I'll get some of my things from over there and me and you will set up shop over here."  
  
"Good and your first assignment as woman of the house is making a dinner for me and you." Alec said.  
  
"No problem," Asha said. "You may not know this but I'm a pretty good cook too. It's just that I couldn't a lot staying with Logan."  
  
"Well now you can." Alec said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"So you and me are having dinner alone together, tonight?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know if Asha is coming home tonight." Logan said.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Do you want her to? Stupid question."  
  
"I do wish, now that we have and can be together. I want her away so it can be me and you." Logan said kissing her.  
  
"Lucky for you." Asha said, "I'm moving out."  
  
"What?" Logan asked. "And with who?"  
  
"Alec." Asha said putting Logan's house key on the kitchen table.  
  
"You and Alec living together?" Max said. "How weird."  
  
"Why is that weird?" Asha asked. "Do you still want him?"  
  
Max took Logan's hand and said, "I'm fine right here."  
  
"Ooh little virus is gone now." Asha said. She got her bags and headed for the door.  
  
"Asha, I'm sorry for what I said." Logan said.  
  
"It's ok." Asha said. "I forgive you."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Max said.  
  
"Oh," Asha said. "Apology accepted."  
  
Asha headed out. Alec was out in a car he most likely stole. Asha got in and they headed off.  
  
"Well," Max said. "We will totally be having dinner alone tonight."  
  
Logan smiled. "I hope they're happy."  
  
"Me too." Max said. "But doesn't feel a little rushed."  
  
"Max, we took a year before we even confessed our feelings." Logan said. "So I guess anything would seem fast."  
  
Max smiled.  
  
Alec's  
  
"Prepare to be shocked." Asha said as she had a candlelit table with two plates sitting on the table.  
  
"Champagne?" Alec asked.  
  
Asha patted her stomach. "Remember baby."  
  
"It's just grape juice, with a side of bubblely thrown in." Alec said.  
  
"Champagne and dinner." Asha said, "Why does this seem like a Max and Logan event."  
  
They laughed and ate their dinner.  
  
"So where did you grow up?" Alec asked.  
  
"New York." Asha said.  
  
"Is it as bad as Seattle?" Alec asked.  
  
"Actually no," Asha said. "It is a little ghetto though, the statue of liberty is like the Space needle. With the graphetti and all."  
  
"Oh," Alec said.  
  
"What about you." Asha said. "Stupid question."  
  
"Favorite color?" Alec asked.  
  
"Blue," Asha said. "Yours?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"The color of blood." Asha said, "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Actually its because the first time I saw you, you had on this red thing and I thought that you were one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Alec said.  
  
Asha smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I thought you were pretty cute yourself." Asha said, "Besides the whole killing Logan."  
  
"When did you notice you liked him?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know." Asha said. "How about Max?"  
  
"When I first met her, back at Manticore I knew she was cool, different." Alec said. "We were mating partners back at Manticore and she wasn't having it."  
  
Asha laughed, "Do you love her?"  
  
"No," Alec said. "Her and Logan are meant to be, just like you and me."  
  
Asha smiled, "Really."  
  
"Really," Alec replied. "I really hope you like living here."  
  
"I think I will." Asha said.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"The exposure of the transgenics to the general public was brilliant." Cole said, "But we need the X-5 girl."  
  
"Sir," Agent Jones said.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"The Reds say they can track her." Agent Jones said.  
  
"The Reds?" Cole asked.  
  
"Super soldiers who use implants." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Call them." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"So you guys are the infamous Reds?" Cole said.  
  
One of the Red's leaders stood up. "Yes,"  
  
"Well how can you find the X-5 girl for me?" Cole asked.  
  
"She has an implant." Agent Witt said.  
  
"An implant?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Agent Witt said.  
  
"One of yours?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Why would an X-5 need one of your implants?" Cole asked.  
  
"Long story." Agent Witt said. "Plus we have someone close to her."  
  
"And you think this could lure her to us?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes," Agent Witt said, "I guess she must be a wreck right now anyway. The trasgenic's are being exposed."  
  
"Not very good publicity for them." Cole said.  
  
"Pretty soon all the transgenics will be dead." Agent Witt said.  
  
"Just bring her to me." Cole said.  
  
Logan's  
  
"Yeah, so now I don't have seizures any more." Max said as her and Logan ate breakfast.  
  
"That's good." Max said. "After they took that stupid implant out of me, it was all smooth sailing from there."  
  
"So you dont go into heat anymore neither?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, why?" Max asked smiling. "You want me to?"  
  
Logan smiled and tried to change the subject. "Talk to Alec?" Logan asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "You talk to Asha?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." Logan said.  
  
"What she say?" Max asked.  
  
"She said she's having the time of her life." Logan said sarcastically.  
  
"You think she really likes Alec?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "You think her really likes her?"  
  
"I guess." Max said. "With Alec you never really know whats going on inside his head."  
  
"I just hope it works out for them." Logan said.  
  
"Not only them." Max said. "Us too."  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"She was last seen in sector 4, last year." Agent Witt said.  
  
"That's last year." Cole said.  
  
"I guess she doesn't have the implant." Agent Witt said, "Either that or she left Seattle."  
  
"She hasn't left Seattle." Cole said. "So I guess you have to go with Plan two huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Agent Witt said. "Get the girl."  
  
"Send her here." Cole said pointing to the sector where Jam pony was. "She usually goes there."  
  
Jam Pony  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Max said. "I'm on it, Normal."  
  
"Bip, bip, bip." Normal said.  
  
Max strolled out. She had been riding her bike for a few minutes. When she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Someone from her past was walking towards her. Max got off her bike and ran and hugged her sister.  
  
"Tinga." Max said. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"You wish." Tinga said kicking Max into a wall.  
  
"What?' Max said. "They reprogrammed you?"  
  
"Not Manticore," Tinga said.  
  
"Then who?" Max asked.  
  
"The Reds." Tinga said.  
  
"Why? How?" Max asked.  
  
"When you left me for dead, they took me and gave me one of their implants." Tinga said.  
  
"And that gave you a boost." Max said getting in a fighting stance. "So you work for them now?"  
  
"Yes," Tinga said.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this." Max said.  
  
"Agent Witt, I have the X-5." Tinga said into her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good," Agent Witt said, "Take her to the secret location."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Max took no chances and leaped into the air and kicked Tinga in the stomach. Tinga backed into the wall. And Max punched her in the face. And Tinga kicked Max in the face.  
  
She was stronger than Max, Max knew this. Max got up and did a snap kick to Tinga's face. Tinga stumbled back giving Max the time she needed to swipe her off her feet.  
  
On the ground Tinga kicked Max in the face. Another punch to the face and a few more kicks and Max was gasping for air as Tinga had got the best of her. As Tinga went in to finish the fight, Max had a surge of anger shoot through her body and did a back flip into the air and kicked Tinga in the back.  
  
"Try to remember." Max said, "Your family, your son."  
  
"They are all dead to me." Tinga said.  
  
A crowd had already formed.  
  
Max did a roundhouse that landed perfectly with Tinga's face and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Try to remember." Max said grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.  
  
Tinga used her free arm and punched Max in the face. She then took Max's arm and flipped her onto the ground and punched her. As Max lay on the ground gasping for air, Tinga unleashed a powerful kick that sent Max flying into the wall.  
  
Tinga pulled out her gun.  
  
"Ooh, a chick fight." Alec said then realizing the chick was Max he rushed to her aid.  
  
"Goodbye sister." Tinga said as she pulled the trigger, just that second Alec's foot connected with Tinga's face knocking her off balance. Max dodged the bullet. Alec picked the gun off the ground and shot Tinga.  
  
"No!" Max said.  
  
"What wasn't she trying to kill you?" Alec asked.  
  
"You asshole!" Max said.  
  
"I shot her in the arm." Alec said. "She isn't going to die."  
  
And almost on cue Tinga started to shake.  
  
Max kneeled to her side. "The implant has finally begun to kill her."  
  
"Implant?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, the Reds gave it to her." Max said. She stood up. "Nothing to see here."  
  
"Transgenics!" A person from the crowd screamed.  
  
"Max I think we better jet." Alec said, picking up Max's bike.  
  
Max got the walkie-talkie and took off.  
  
"Agent Witt," Max said.  
  
"Yes, the Harbringers are waiting." Agent Witt said.  
  
"The Reds are working with the Harbringers." Max said to Alec.  
  
"Are you there?" Agent Witt said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "And I have a message for you. You wont win. Tell that to the Harbringers. Using my sister like that to get to me, smart idea. But not smart enough."  
  
"452," Agent Witt said to Cole.  
  
"The one and only, If I don't have a clone out there somewhere." Max said. "You guys are over."  
  
Max tossed the walkie-talkie on the ground and crunched it with her bike. She grinned.  
  
"Max," Alec said.  
  
"Yeah," Max asked.  
  
"What are you planning?" ALec asked.  
  
"War,"  
  
  
  
Boobie was giving Joshua a tour of their HQ.  
  
"Why war?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Because." Boobie said. "Haven't you seen the TV?"  
  
"People fear what they don't understand." Joshua said.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Little fella." Joshua said. "Max."  
  
"Who's that?" Boobie asked.  
  
"Friend." Joshua said. "X-5."  
  
"One of the X series." Boobie said. "Even they are a little stuck up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.  
  
"They look normal, they can blend in."  
  
"Max, help us."  
  
"We already have a some of the X series living here. We are all working together." Boobie said. "Pretty soon the humans will find out we're hear in Terminal City and they'll come."  
  
"And what will happen?"  
  
"We'll be ready."  
  
Max's  
  
"Breakfast is served." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Logan asked them.  
  
"We should." Original Cindy said.  
  
"But I'm always late." Max noted. Her pager blared.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy said. "The only one that be blowing up your pager is right here." She pointed to Logan.  
  
"It's Alec," She said picking up her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alec asked.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Max," Alec said. "Thanks for hitting me back."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's about Joshua." Alec said.  
  
Max had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"What happened to Joshua?" Max asked into the phone.  
  
"Police raided his house." Alec said.  
  
"Do they have him?" Max asked. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He's fine." Alec said. " But he's moved to Terminal City."  
  
"The place where all the transgenic's go." Max said, "Well I'll stop by there later on to see him."  
  
"Ok," Alec said.  
  
"Bye." Max hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"Police raided Joshua's house and now he's in Terminal city."  
  
"Are you going there now?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "Later on."  
  
Familiar's HQ  
  
"That's excellent news." White said.  
  
"It wont be ready for a few days a week of two even." Xavier said, he was a little older than White.  
  
"But it's going to do the job." White said.  
  
"In a big way."  
  
"And no more transgenics to deal with." White said.  
  
"Yup," Xavier added.  
  
"Let me be the first one to know when its done." White said.  
  
Alec's  
  
"So tonight we're going to the class, right." Asha asked.  
  
"I'll be there." Alec said.  
  
"Good," Asha said. "Its hard to find a good labor class."  
  
"Shouldn't Logan be there?" Alec asked.  
  
"I guess." Asha said.  
  
"Should I call him?" Alec asked popping out his cell phone.  
  
"He and Max are probably going to be busy tonight." Asha said.  
  
"No matter what, I'll be here for you." Alec said. "But Logan is the baby's father and he should be there no matter what Max thinks or feels."  
  
"Ok." Asha said. "Call him."  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Joshua!" Max shouted looking around.  
  
"Max!" Joshua shouted from the building to her left.  
  
"Big fella!" Max said.  
  
He moved from the window and quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
Max waited at the door. Joshua opened with a freakish transgenic next to him.  
  
"Little fella." He said taking her into his embrace.  
  
"This is Max." Boobie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, "And who are you?"  
  
"Boobie." He said extending a hand. She took it and they shook hands. "Come in why don't you."  
  
Max entered and saw weapons everywhere. "Whoa."  
  
"They getting ready to take down humans." Joshua said.  
  
"That's what I came here to say." Max said, "Boobie gather up your little friends they need to hear this."  
  
"Guys gather up!" Boobie said.  
  
"Look, I'm an X-5." Max said. "And I'm just here to let you know that humans aren't the real bad guys here. I have a feeling that these people called the Familiars and the Harbringers, one or the other are behind this."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" A transgenic yelled.  
  
"Because they tried killing me several times." Max said. "And pretty soon they are going to find out that you guys are here and I want you to be ready. Take them down by any means necessary. They are our enemies not humans. Even though they are scared of us, they'll come around to us."  
  
"Now I have a question." Boobie said. "Why should we really believe you?"  
  
"Because." Max said. "I'm the one that let you all free from Manticore."  
  
Silence crept through the room. "It's her." One whispered.  
  
"You saved us." Boobie said hugging her.  
  
"So are you guys with me on this?" Max asked.  
  
"Whenever you're ready we are there for you." Boobie said.  
  
"Make sure you look out for my friend." Max said.  
  
"Joshua's with family." Boobie said hugging him.  
  
"I'm his family to." Max said. "Joshua keep in touch."  
  
"I will little fella." Joshua said.  
  
"I gotta blaze." Max said. "I'll stop by soon."  
  
She headed off on her bike.  
  
Harbringer's HQ  
  
"Any word yet on the transgenic?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have someone following her." Agent Jones said.  
  
"Good," Cole said. "Bring her in tonight."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Don't forget." Cole said. "We need her."  
  
Crash  
  
"I talked to Joshua." Max said taking a sip of her beer.  
  
Logan sat across from her. "What he say?"  
  
"He and a bunch of other transgenics are living together. And they are planning a war against humans."  
  
Logan coughed. "Humans."  
  
"Yeah." Max said. "Don't take offense. Don't forget humans are doing the same."  
  
"But my informant said that he thinks White is behind it." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said. "That's why I set them straight on who the bad guys are they'll spread the word."  
  
"So now they're on your side." Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Ready and waiting for my command to go into war."  
  
"Ok." Logan said.  
  
"So, when do you think they'll be ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Soon." Logan said. "Have you spoken to Alec since earlier?"  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"He called after you left to speak to me but his cell broke up." Logan said.  
  
"Couldn't have been that important." Max said. "After all he is Alec."  
  
"Why don't you ever take him seriously?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm kidding." Max said. "I like Alec."  
  
She took another sip of her beer and looked around noticing a few unwelcome faces.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Harbringers." Max said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there." Max said getting out of her seat as they drew closer and closer.  
  
It was only three.  
  
Max looked at Logan and said, "Get out of here."  
  
She ran towards the back door. But they were to fast as one was already blocking the door. He kicked Max back as she flew into a table.  
  
People began to run.  
  
"Wanna battle me?" Max asked picking up a pitcher of beer throwing it into ones face and breaking the pitcher on another's head.  
  
She kicked and punched at the tallest of the three only to fall onto the ground unconscious. A taser to the back. They began to drag her out.  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted.  
  
One took out their walkie-talkie and said, "We have her."  
  
  
  
Zack's  
  
"I cant believe they got Tinga." Zack said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
"And he killed her." Zack said.  
  
"Look he didn't mean it." Max said. "Yeah, I know I was pissed at him too. Until I realized he was just trying to save me."  
  
"But Max," Zack said.  
  
"She wasn't our sister anymore." Max said. "She said her family was dead to her."  
  
"We have to take them down." Zack said. "The Harbringers, Reds, Familiars...missing anyone?"  
  
"The entire human race." Max said. "Cause now you know that people hate us."  
  
"Us?" Zack asked.  
  
"Transgenics." Max said as if to say, duh.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said. "I guess the freakier transgenics didn't want to lay low."  
  
"Damn it, Zack." Max said. "They have been laying low their whole lives."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.  
  
"You don't know? Do you know where Manticore had them?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"In a basement." Max said. "Their whole lives they have lived in a basement."  
  
"So now they wanna go all crazy and kill humans?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't think that's it." Max said. "If I were locked in a basement my whole life I'd be scared of regular people."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "What can we do?"  
  
"Good question." Zack said.  
  
"Pretty soon there will be a war." Max said.  
  
"Humans vs transgenics."  
  
"Yup," Max said.  
  
"How are we going to stop the familiars?" Zack asked.  
  
"Better question: How are we going to stop the Harbringers?" Max said. "Lydecker told me they were stronger than the Familiars."  
  
"Whatever we do we have to do it fast." Zack said.  
  
"Logan's working on something pretty big." Max said.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Our own little war." Max said smiling.  
  
Familiars HQ  
  
"This is just great!" White said sarcastically to Otto.  
  
"Sir, we will find the girl." Otto said.  
  
"Well find her soon." White said. "We don't have much time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"White," Another familiar entered his office.  
  
"What is it?" White asked.  
  
"We have some very good news." The other familiar said.  
  
"What?" White asked.  
  
"An answer to all our problems."  
  
Logan's  
  
He was packing up somethings.  
  
"I'm so happy your moving in with me." Max said.  
  
"You, me and Original Cindy." Logan said.  
  
"What do you wanna stay here and let them take you again?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope," Logan said. "I'll be just fine with you."  
  
"Good," Max said. "Every man has a good woman behind him."  
  
"And you're my woman." Logan said.  
  
"Always," Max said. "Now lets get this stuff out of here."  
  
"Max," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"Anything for you." Max said. "You always have my back."  
  
"Forever." Logan said moving some of his things out.  
  
"Any news on our war?" Max asked.  
  
"I have an idea on how all the parties are going to meet." Logan said. "You really sure about using them?"  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "That's what they were made for."  
  
"This is gonna be big, Max." Logan said.  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
And that point Logan realized something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen before. Leadership. "Your going to be their leader?"  
  
"Who else do you think would lead them?" Max asked. "Alec?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Good one." Logan said.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"Those damn Reds." Cole said to agent Jones.  
  
"What should we do about them?" Agent Jones asked.  
  
"Make sure you put them on our enemy list." Cole said.  
  
"We can attack them whenwe take down the transgenics." Agent Jones said.  
  
"And that's going to be good." Cole said. He picked up a picture from his desk and throw it at the wall. "Father."  
  
A Harbringer entered Cole's office.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Cole asked.  
  
"We have been hacking into the familiars computers and we found something that should be taken as good news." The Harbringer said.  
  
"What?" Cole asked.  
  
"452 is the one we've been looking for the whole time." She said.  
  
"Hell no!" Cole said. "All that time we've been fighting the little bitch and she's been the one we've been looking for." He smiled. "And I just wanted to kill her for being a transgenic. Cant wait to see her again. Agent Jones."  
  
"Yes sir," He replied.  
  
"Find her and bring her to me." Cole said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
"It happened out here." The mugger said to an officer.  
  
"And you seen them coming from?" The officer asked.  
  
"Up there." The mugger said pointing to a house.  
  
"So the beast came from this house?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes," The mugger said.  
  
"Team lets go in."  
  
Joshua was in the basement getting some more paint brushes. When he heard his front burst off.  
  
"Little fella?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Fade out." The officer said.  
  
"Upstairs people come to take me back to basement." Joshua said heading for the basement entrance and left out of the house and ran.  
  
Alec's  
  
A banging sound came from the front door. Asha opened it.  
  
"Alec," Asha said screaming into the bathroom. "I think you have a guest."  
  
Alec stepped out and said "Joshua what are you doing here?"  
  
"People come to hurt me." Joshua said. "They break down door."  
  
"Those people are after you." Alec said. "Sketches of your face are on TV."  
  
"Where to go?" Joshua asked.  
  
"The place were all homeless transgenics go." Alec said.  
  
Terminal city  
  
"Home of the transgenics." Alec said.  
  
"My new home?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Yeah," Alec said.  
  
"Thank you." Joshua said.  
  
Alec left.  
  
Joshua walked around til he found an abandoned house.  
  
"New boy." A voice came from the top window.  
  
Joshua looked around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Up." The voice said.  
  
Joshua looked up to see a freakish transgenic. "Yes?"  
  
"Come in." The transgenic said.  
  
Joshua opened the door to find a HQ or sorts. Weapons were everywhere as were freakish transgenics.  
  
"Whats your name?" The transgenic from the window asked.  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"Cool," He said. "I'm boobie."  
  
"Boobie?" Joshua asked. "Like ta-ta's?"  
  
"No," Boobie said.  
  
"Whats in your cocktail?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Lots of...stuff." Boobie said.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Joshua asked.  
  
"We're getting ready." Boobie said.  
  
"For what?" Joshua asked.  
  
"War." Boobie said.  
  
Joshua looked around and said, "What is it good for?"  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
Max lay sound asleep on a bunk. She suddenly sat up in the bed. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Battle at Crash. Taser to the back.  
  
"How are you?" Cole asked from the other side of the bars.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Max asked getting out of the bed.  
  
  
  
"We need you." Cole said.  
  
"For what, asshole?" Max asked shaking at the bars.  
  
  
  
"Your special." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"If I hear that one more time..." Max said. "And you need me for what exactly?"  
  
  
  
"Survival."  
  
  
  
"Well guess what, all of you have just been voted off the island. Cause I'm about to waltz right outta here." Max said.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what Sandeman did to you?" Cole asked. "He made you better."  
  
  
  
"Ok, whatever." Max said. "I have an offer, you tell me about you and I'll let you do whatever wacky experiments you have to do to me, if it doesn't kill me."  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"What are you guys?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"The familiars kill the second born's or they die at child birth." Cole began, "But I was different and father new that. He started working on a new unit."  
  
"father?"  
  
"Sandeman." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"He's your father?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but my brother. He works for the Familiars and they think they're better than us." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"Your brother." Max said. "White?"  
  
  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
  
  
"He tried killing me before." Max said.  
  
  
  
"So now the familiars want you too." Cole said. "They are our enemies. And your going to help us stop them. Before the coming."  
  
  
  
"The coming?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"The plague," Cole said, "All humanity except for the familiars will be dead." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"And you guys want to stop them?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but that's not the reason."  
  
  
  
"Let me guess, you have an even badder plan." Max said, "Just when I think you guys are the good guys. Go ahead."  
  
  
  
"We have something like the coming." Cole said, "But its deeper than killing all humans. Its going to make them evolve faster."  
  
  
  
"You all are just a bunch of freaks." Max said. "Ok, the heart to heart is over."  
  
  
  
"Now your going to let us do to you what we planned." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Max nodded as he opened her cell door. She kicked him in the forehead and he stumbled back as she began to run.  
  
  
  
"I knew you weren't to be trusted." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Max suddenly flew into the wall. Telekenisis. What a freak, Max thought.  
  
  
  
He made her come to him.  
  
"Ha ha," Cole said. "You didn't know we could do that."  
  
  
  
"Actually I didn't care." Max said kicking him right in his crotch with all the strength she could muster.  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
"If they make guys stronger than most men, then that should really hurt." Max took his keys and locked him in the cell.  
  
  
  
She headed for the elevator. She got one and kicked the camera on the ceiling. When the elevator door opened on the ground floor there wasn't a guard waiting to capture her. Must be sleeping on the job.  
  
  
  
She headed out the door and looked at Cole's keys once again to see what kind of car he had and headed for it. Guards at the exit. Oh well, Max thought.  
  
As she pushed down on the medal at hard force leaving marks on the ground as she hit the crowd of Harbringers at full force.  
  
  
  
Max's  
  
"We have to get her out of there." Zack yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for a place." Logan said for the fifth time.  
  
  
  
"I can get us weapons and me and Zack here are going in." Alec said.  
  
  
  
"All this for little old me." Max said, "You guys sure know how to make a girl more special than she already is."  
  
  
  
"Max," Alec said hugging her in a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
She hugged Zack, then Logan. "Glad your ok." Logan said.  
  
  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Zack asked.  
  
"No," Max said, "But boy does that loser talk to much."  
  
  
  
"What he say?" Alec said.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say I know more than he wanted me too." Max said.  
  
  
  
"Why would he tell you anything?" Zack asked.  
  
  
  
"Cause he thought he had me there for sure." Max said, "Til I escaped."  
  
  
  
"What did you find out?" Logan asked.  
  
  
  
"You guys need to sit down for this one." Max said. "White and Cole are Sandeman's children. And that's not even the most important thing I found out."  
  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
  
  
"We have to do something about the trasgenics." A man in a black suit stood up to the cummity.  
  
  
  
"We will," White said as he stood before them.  
  
  
  
"Well what do we know so far?"  
  
  
  
"My team are working on a pathogen that will get rid of all of the transgenics." White said.  
  
  
  
"And how will they know what to target? The trasgenics are pretty much a little bit of everything." Another man said.  
  
  
  
"Because there is something in them that they all have in common." White said.  
  
  
  
"Care to comment on what that is?"  
  
  
  
"No," White said. "But they wont be a problem soon."  
  
  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
  
  
"We lost her!" Cole screamed.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault." Agent Jones said.  
  
  
  
"But... we had her!" Cole said. "And now she knows to much."  
  
  
  
"We will get her back." Agent Jones said.  
  
  
  
"We need her before White gets her." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"We will."  
  
  
  
Max's  
  
  
  
"Bio-logical warfare." Logan said.  
  
  
  
"We have to stop the Harbringers and the familiars fast." Max said.  
  
  
  
"We will." Alec said. "Fearless leader."  
  
  
  
"I'm not the leader." Max said.  
  
  
  
"You are," Zack said.  
  
  
  
"Of our little freak nation." Alec said.  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Humans," Boobie said to Mole.  
  
  
  
"Snooping around here taking pictures." Mole said.  
  
  
  
"We need to let Max know about this." Bobbie said.  
  
  
  
"I'll let her know." Joshua said.  
  
  
  
"You know where she lives?" Boobie asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Joshua headed out.  
  
  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Joshua was almost near Logan's house.  
  
"Freak."  
  
Joshua stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you one of those things from TV?"  
  
"No," Joshua huffed.  
  
"Let me see your face." A man asked.  
  
Joshua began to run.  
  
  
  
"Freak!" The man hollered, "Guys its one of them."  
  
  
  
Joshua began to run for his life.  
  
Max's  
  
2 am and she was staring out the window looking down at the street. Thoughts racing through her head. Mainly about Logan, but also about the safety of the transgenics. She turned her gaze back over to her bed were Logan lay fast asleep.  
  
The virus is gone, she thought. But something still seems to be missing between us. She had to get out.  
  
She slipped into a pair of blue jeans and put on a t-shirt and she snuck out of her house. Trying not to wake anyone.  
  
Space needle  
  
Max slowly crept to the ledge.  
  
"Hey there." Max said.  
  
"Hey," Alec said, sitting at the edge, which was usually occupied by her.  
  
"When did this become your hang out?" Max asked taking a seat right next to him.  
  
"A while ago." Alec said, "When me and you were going through our little thing. I would come up here and think of why you were treating me the way you do. And how I couldn't do anything about it. I knew talking to you was out of the question. But you really hurt me and I needed somewhere to go."  
  
"I guess this doesn't change things..." Max said taking her hand and putting it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alec laughed, "Yeah your right. It doesn't change things."  
  
"Well a girl had to try." Max said smiling.  
  
"Max, what are we going to do about us?" Alec asked looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"Us," Max said.  
  
"Don't take it to seriously." Alec said. "I meant us in general."  
  
"And you're talking about...?"  
  
"Transgenics,"' Alec said.  
  
Max's face turned red and she said, "Oh,"  
  
"It's only going to get worse." Alec said.  
  
"They know about us and I guess they're not taking it to light." Max said, "They can't deal that there are better species out there."  
  
"And they're not." Alec said. "And they're never going to."  
  
"I know." Max said.  
  
"We have to do something about this."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked.  
  
"Shoot." Alec said.  
  
"Do you love Asha?"  
  
"I have strong feelings for her." Alec said. "But I don't love her."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"But I do love you." Alec said.  
  
"Alec," Max paused. "You know about me and Logan. I thought you gave it a break."  
  
"I did." Alec said, "But Max."  
  
"Alec." Max said. "Don't."  
  
"We can't be with them." Alec said.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"They're not like us." Alec said.  
  
"You know they know about us and accept us." Max said. "Logan and Asha are different."  
  
"But don't you see." Alec said. "Sooner or later when we're ID'ed they're going to get caught in the crossfire and they're going to die. And we can't blame it on anyone but us."  
  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
  
"Asha and Logan need to be together, like in the beginning. Me and her were in one of those labor classes and I felt so out of place. This is Logan's kid. He needs to be there. And maybe with us out of the way, they could have feelings for each other besides the feelings of them sharing a child."  
  
"Coming from your demented mind I never would have thought I'd be saying I agree with you." Max said. "I can't be with Logan."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Love sucks."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"Any news?" Cole asked Agent Jones as he stepped in his office.  
  
"Yes," Agent Jones said, "We are getting more and more information from the Familiar's computers and they are planning on attacking the transgenics using a bomb of some sort that would take them out."  
  
"And when is this going down?" Cole asked.  
  
"Soon, sir."  
  
"Well we'll have to front row tickets to see the fireworks go down." Cole said, "And news on the fleeting Reds? We need to take down those lying bastards."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Oh well, keep on the mission of finding 452 ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Alec's  
  
Asha awaken from her sleep to the sound of a zipper.  
  
"Hey," Asha said Morning breath and all.  
  
"Hey," Alec said putting a suitcase to front door.  
  
"What's going on?" Asha asked.  
  
"I'm leaving." Alec said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This isn't right, Asha." Alec said. "You need to be with Logan."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"You know I'm here for you and the baby but I need to be away from you." Alec said, "For your own safety."  
  
"You talking about the exposure of the transgenics?" Asha said, "That's nothing."  
  
"It is," Alec, said, "It's really big. And you need to be with Logan."  
  
He headed out the door.  
  
Max's  
  
Max was taking a shower when she heard her front door open. "Who's there?"  
  
"Alec." He said making his presence known.  
  
Ok," Max said getting out and putting on some sweats and a Tee. "What's up?"  
  
"You tell Logan yet?" Alec asked.  
  
"When I woke up I found this." Max said handing him a note.  
  
Me and O.C. went to the market to prepare for a fabulous dinner.  
  
Love, Logan  
  
"You need to let him know." Alec said.  
  
Just at that, moment the front door opened and Logan entered with Original Cindy.  
  
"Hey guys," Max, said.  
  
"What are your bags doing here?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Alec's moving in." Max said.  
  
"And who's living with Asha?" Logan asked.  
  
"You are." Alec said.  
  
"Whats going on?" Logan asked looking at Max. "Are you two together again?"  
  
"No," Max said, "It's a long story."  
  
"I know when its my cue to go." Original Cindy said heading out the front door. "I'll go see Asha."  
  
Alec and Logan took seats as Max paced the room. "Logan, me and you cant be together."  
  
"Why?" Logan asked. "No more virus."  
  
"That's not the reason." Max said. "We can't be together until this whole transgenic thing is dealt with. Plus you need to be there to build a bond with Asha."  
  
"Max," Logan said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I thought about this long and hard. So, don't make this any harder than it already is. I can't see you. I think our relationship should just be on taking down the familiars and Harbringers not on each other."  
  
Logan stood up. He realized what Max was saying was the truth and he felt bad. "Max, I wish things were different."  
  
"So do I." Max said. "I wish I were normal."  
  
"I'll get my things." Logan said.  
  
Max looked to Alec who had a sad look on his face. "Cheer up, Max."  
  
He went to the bathroom.  
  
"Max," Logan said, it came as a whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You still my girl?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Suddenly in an instant there,their worlds changed forever as Original Cindy burst through the front door. "Guys come quick!"  
  
They all headed outside to see a crowd of people gathering around the lamppost.  
  
As Max and Alec made their way through Max couldn't contain herself when she saw what she saw. The tears came flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"No," She heard herself whisper. "Not Joshua."  
  
"This is what I meant." Alec said.  
  
"We need to do something."  
  
  
  
At the top of the lamppost Joshua was hanging. Strangled, bloodied and bruised. Dead.  
  
Max's  
  
"I cant believe they did that to Joshua," Max said crying into Alec's arms.  
  
Logan shrugged. "I'm sorry,Max."  
  
"It's not your fault." Max said.  
  
"That was wrong." Original Cindy said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know." Max said. "Things are getting terrible out there."  
  
"We need to stop White." Logan said. "My informant said they're the ones leaking information to the media."  
  
"Well," Max said looking to Alec, then to Logan, and finally to Original Cindy and she stiffened. "We're going to take them down no matter what."  
  
Max," Logan said taking Max into his arms. He cherished the moment til she broke away from him.  
  
Then Asha entered as if on cue. "Hey,"  
  
Alec noticed that she wasn't happy. "You ok?"  
  
"I saw the news," Asha answered. "I'm sorry Max."  
  
Max looked at her and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"Logan," Asha said quickly turning to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your uncle called." Asha said. "Christoper I think his name was."  
  
"Uncle Chris," Logan said. "I haven't heard from him in awhile."  
  
"He said call him when you get in." Asha said.  
  
"Ok," Logan answered.  
  
Max moved to the window ceiling. She looked out of it. "Joshua," Original Cindy walked over to her and said, "He's in a better place."  
  
"I have to go." Max said leaving.  
  
"You look like you need rest." Alec said. "Your not even supposed to be out of the house."  
  
"I know." Asha said, "I had to see how Max was."  
  
"How nice." Alec said.  
  
Terminal City  
  
"I cant believe it!" Mole shouted.  
  
"I know." Boobie said.  
  
A group or transgenics gathered around.  
  
"Tomorrow is his memorial." Boobie announced.  
  
"That's sweet of you." Max said, entering the group.  
  
"He didn't get a chance to reach you did he?" Boobie asked.  
  
"No," Max said. "What was he doing out there anyway?"  
  
"There are humans out there taking pictures as you can see." Mole said.  
  
"I know, I saw them."  
  
"We wanted to notify you." Boobie said, "And he knew where you lived."  
  
Max nodded. "You guys have to be careful."  
  
"We will." Boobie said. "Are you coming tomorrow."  
  
"For the memorial? I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
  
  
Logan's-Formerly Alec's  
  
"Yeah,": Logan said into the phone. "We'll be there. I promise."  
  
Logan hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about?" Asha asked.  
  
"Family pinic." Logan said. "Dammit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its tomorrow and they expect us to come." Logan said in frustration. "They always tell me things last."  
  
"It's ok" Asha said, "So they know about me?"  
  
"Yes," Logan said. "But they think we're engaged. Because they would look down on me even harder than they do now if they knew it was a mistake."  
  
Asha touched her stomach. "Mistake?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Logan said noticing how upset Asha was about to get. "You know what I mean."  
  
"So we go and eat." Asha said, "Cool."  
  
Logan smiled at her.  
  
"Poor Max." Asha said, "I cant believe Joshua."  
  
"I know." Logan said.  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," He answered.  
  
"Hey," Max said.  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
"Terminal City, they're having a memorial for Joshua tomorrow." Max said, "Can you and Asha come?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Logan said. "What time?"  
  
"I don't know." Max said, "Why?"  
  
"Because I have a family thing tomorrow and me and Asha are going." Logan said.  
  
Max was silent for a moment. "You know what, that's ok. You do your thing and Me, Alec and OC'll go."  
  
"Max, we would love to be there." Logan said.  
  
"That's ok," Max said. "Our kind needs to stick together."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Cale family picnic  
  
"She's a beauty," Aunt Racheal said.  
  
"Thanks," Logan said.  
  
"When are you two tieing the knot?" She asked.  
  
"Before or after the baby is born." Asha said. "I want it to be before."  
  
Christopher joined the conversation. "Logan, my boy. After Jonas died I wanted the family to get together again. But I didn't see you at the funeral."  
  
"Me and Jonas kinda had a falling outs of sorts." Logan said.  
  
"Anyways, I have a surprise for you and the lady." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here."  
  
"Two plane tickets to New york." Logan said.  
  
"Your grandmother is on her death bed and in her will she wanted you and your wife to have the house." Christopher said, "So shes blowing all her money on a small wedding ceremony for you two."  
  
Logan looked to Asha, whom had a smile on her face.  
  
"You were always her favorite." Racheal added.  
  
"So come back with us tonight and since you two are planning on getting married. It's free." Christopher said.  
  
"But..." Logan muttered.  
  
"You can move back there." Rachael said. "Live in her house."  
  
"Sorry to refuse the offer, but right now I'm in some important dealings." Logan said.  
  
"They can wait." Christopher said, "Do it for your grandmother."  
  
"We'll go." Asha said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Max's  
  
"I'll call Normal and let him know we have to go to a funeral." Original Cindy said.  
  
"Thanks," Max said.  
  
"Logan cant make it?" Alec asked.  
  
"No," Max said getting ready. She was dressed in black. dress pants and a tight black shirt.  
  
"Max, its ok." Alec said.  
  
Logan knocked on the front door. He and Asha entered with suitcases.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Max asked.  
  
"We're getting married in New york." Logan said.  
  
Max's face just lost all color. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I told my family me and Asha are engaged and my grandmothers dieing and blowing her money on a wedding for me and Asha." Logan said.  
  
"Whatever." Max said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Max," Logan said. "It isn't real."  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I don't care what you do."  
  
Logan turned and headed for the door. "I just thought you needed my help here."  
  
"Well," Max said, "We don't."  
  
"They offered me a house back in New york." Logan said trying to get some emotion from Max. "Maybe I should take it."  
  
"Sounds like a good offer." Max said, "You know good offers don't come that good in the broken world. Take it."  
  
"What time does your plane leave?" Alec asked.  
  
"7:30" Logan said.  
  
"Two hours." Asha noted.  
  
"Oh," Max said. "Bye,"  
  
Alec hugged Asha and said, "Be careful. And don't have that baby while your there."  
  
She smiled and said, "Ok."  
  
"How long are you guys going to be there?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"A few weeks." Logan said, "At the most."  
  
"See ya'll." Original Cindy said.  
  
They exited as Logan shut the door he gazed at Max and she shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Let's go," Max said.  
  
Terminal City  
  
"Me and Dogboy we're real cool." Original Cindy said. "He was so sweet and adorable and he stayed true to himself and his feelings. He wanted to be out there with humans. And that's were he died. Out there by the very people he wanted to be with."  
  
She stepped down from the crates that were lined up as a stage.  
  
"Max," Boobie said nudging her. "Say something."  
  
  
  
"He was a good man," Max spoke to the crowd. "Or part man."  
  
Original Cindy smiled.  
  
"But whoever came across Joshua would have loved him." Max said. "He had that about him. That feeling to protect him. He will always be remembered."  
  
She started to cry.  
  
Alec hugged her.  
  
"Well, here is something to behold." Mole said, "Joshua was building this."  
  
He went to the tallest lamppost and pulled a string and arose was a flag. Black, red and white. "He said he was making us a flag. This is us."  
  
Max smiled.  
  
"Guys listen up!" A transgenic yelled turning up the volume of an TV. Max caught glimpse.  
  
"This is eyes only and this is for an innocent man whom was killed. Joshua wasn't like any man. He was a good man. He was a transgenic who was killed. And I just wanted to let you all know don't fear what you don't know. Because on the outside he might have looked scary to some but Joshua had the biggest heart out there.. Joshua, we'll miss you Big fella. Peace. Out."  
  
Max cried and smiled yet at the same time. "That was great of Logan to do."  
  
"Your just letting your man get away." Original Cindy said.  
  
"We cant be together." Max said.  
  
"Fuck that." Original Cindy said. "Go get your man."  
  
Max smiled then raced for her bike. She hoped she'd make it in time. Lined up agaisnt the gates were trashcans set aflame. She revved up her bike and hopped over the gate.  
  
Airport  
  
"Now boarding flight 604." The voice on the intercom announced.  
  
"That's us." Logan said.  
  
They headed out.  
  
Asha and Logan were heading up the steps when they heard aloud roaring.  
  
"Logan!" Max yelled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He rushed down the steps.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we're leaving in a minute."  
  
Max jumped off her bike and it skidded across the runway. She ran to him and looked him in his eyes and hugged him. "Logan,"  
  
"Max,"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Max looked into his eyes. "Don't leave."  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that." Logan said.  
  
"You didn't want to go?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Logan said, "But there wasn't no reason to stay."  
  
"Stay, join the fight." Max said.  
  
"I will." Logan said.  
  
"For Joshua." Max said.  
  
"For Joshua," Logan said. "And for you."  
  
"I saw that eyes only thing." Max said, "That was so sweet. I knew I had to come and get you."  
  
"So we're staying?" Asha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "We're staying and joining the struggle."  
  
  
  
Jam pony  
  
"Joshua's gone and the city is over running with people ready to put a bullet through our heads." Alec said to Max as she slammed her locker door.  
  
"I know." Max said. "But what are we supposed to do? Run and hide til it blows over?"  
  
"No," Alec said. "We fight."  
  
"Or we could all leave town." Max said, "All of us could leave and live happily ever after."  
  
"Max, whats with you and running away?" Alec said. "We're X-5's, we were made to be leaders not cowards."  
  
"True," Zack said joining them in conversation.  
  
Max hugged him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"A few weeks ago there was this mob attacking this transgenic and I stopped them and they turned on me, so I hid for a few weeks." Zack said.  
  
"Glad to see your ok." Max said.  
  
"While you were out hiding, Joshua got killed." Alec added.  
  
"Joshua?" Zack asked. "No way."  
  
"Angry humans." Max said.  
  
"So I guess our biggest threat isn't White or Harbringers it's humans." Zack said glancing around Jam pony.  
  
"I just cant believe this." Max said.  
  
Sketchy came over to join them in conversation. "So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Whats it to you?" Max asked.  
  
"I was just asking." Sketchy said, then opening up his jacket. "Look at this." his shirt had a picture of Joshua dead on it hanging. Kill transgenics, it read.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I have to go." Max said.  
  
She headed for the door.  
  
"No so fast, Missy miss." Normal said, "No one leaves til they've had a barcode check."  
  
"Barcode check?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, the news said we have to do it." Normal said.  
  
"Line up." Sketchy said.  
  
Max and Alec exchanged looks as Zack headed for the back door.  
  
  
  
"Not so fast." Sky said, he was another Jam pony worker. "Where you going?"  
  
"Nowhere." Zack said.  
  
"Got something to hide?" He asked.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"Turn around, let me see your neck." Sky said.  
  
"No," Zack said.  
  
"We have one!" Normal yelled to Sky, he had a female rider by the arm.  
  
"Cece," Alec muttered. "I knew she looked familiar."  
  
Normal pointed a gun to her head. "Get on the ground, you mutant bitch!"  
  
She got on the ground.  
  
"We cant do nothing." Max said, "I couldn't save Joshua, I'm not going to let that happen again."  
  
"Max no." Alec whispered to her.  
  
Before he knew it Max had kicked Normal across the room. "Leave her alone, you sick bastard."  
  
Zack punched Sky in the face and said, "Let's go."  
  
Cece, Alec, Max and Zack headed out.  
  
"Max, you're a monster?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Boo," Max said and he backed away.  
  
Harbringers HQ  
  
"We have to find 452." Agent Jones said.  
  
Another field officer nodded.  
  
"We've found her." Cole said.  
  
"How?" Agent Jones aksed.  
  
"Her job alerted the police." Cole said, "We're going in"  
  
Max's  
  
"Sorry, I missed it." Original Cindy said, "I would have loved to see Normal's ass get tossed across the room."  
  
Max laughed, "It was pretty funny."  
  
"But that's not the point." Alec said.  
  
"We have to leave." Logan said, "Your addresses were on your applications."  
  
"They'll send someone to kill us." Zack said.  
  
"Logan," Max said, "It's time. We take down White, Harbringers, Reds and whoever else tonight. I'm done waiting."  
  
Everyone became quiet.  
  
"It's time to end this." Max said.  
  
Jam pony  
  
"And this is her home address?" Cole asked Normal.  
  
"Yes, sir." Normal answered.  
  
"Let's head out." Agent Jones said and as they turned to leave White and his men were entering.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" White asked Cole.  
  
"Long time no see, little brother." Cole answered.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" White asked.  
  
"Same reason you are." Cole said.  
  
"452," White said.  
  
"Let's move." Cole said as the hummers pulled up out front of Jam pony.  
  
"We're going to her home?" Agent Jones asked.  
  
"Yup," Cole said, "We're gonna get that little bitch."  
  
White turned to Normal and yelled, "Whats her address?"  
  
"I already gave it to them." Normal protested.  
  
White took Normal's arm and twisted it til it broke. "Write it down!"  
  
Normal screamed in pain and with his free hand he wrote it down.  
  
  
  
He looked to Otto and said, "Get there fast."  
  
Max's  
  
Cole entered from the back of the building. White entered from the front.  
  
They made it to Max's front door at the same time.  
  
One the door was a map.  
  
White snatched it.  
  
Cole snatched it back. "Terminal City."  
  
White pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Get a team fast. To Terminal City. We're taking them down once and for all."  
  
"The t-bomb is ready." Otto said back.  
  
"Good." White said, "They're finished."  
  
Cole headed back out. "Get everybody to Terminal City fast."  
  
Terminal City  
  
"The NSA, and the Harbringers should be one their way." Logan said.  
  
"What about the reds?" Max asked.  
  
"Their on their way too." Alec said leaving Bobbie's side.  
  
"We sent a team to demolish the Harbringers main HQ." Mole said.  
  
"Without it their nothing." Max said, "Good."  
  
"That's one down." Logan said.  
  
"We also sent a team after the Reds HQ." Boobie said. "Everyone else is staying here to fight."  
  
"We need all the help here we can get." Max said.  
  
Max's pager went off.  
  
"Who's that?" Alec asked.  
  
"Original Cindy." Max answered.  
  
"She's staying with Ahsa." Logan said.  
  
"She beeped me 9-1-1." Max said picking up the phone.  
  
"She's going into labor." Original Cindy said.  
  
"She couldn't have picked a better time." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked.  
  
"She's in labor." Max said, "Go be with her."  
  
"But you need me here with you." Logan said.  
  
"We'll deal." Max said. "Go...before I change my mind."  
  
Logan headed out.  
  
Alec came to Max's side. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Max said.  
  
"Us verus them." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Max said.  
  
Mole looked into the cameras. "They're coming."  
  
"White?" Max asked.  
  
"The Harbringers, the NSA and the Reds." Mole said.  
  
Max closed her eyes and remembered her sister getting shot by Lydecker. "Sorry."  
  
She picked up a gun and cocked it. "Ready to go to war?"  
  
At the gates of Terminal City, lines and lines of soldiers. Government soldiers. Reds. Harbriners. All ready for one thing. To destroy the transgenics.  
  
"Take it down." White announced.  
  
Otto pressed down on the gas tank and trampled the gates surround Terminal City.  
  
Little did they know. Max and hundreds like her were all ready. Guns in hands.  
  
"Now!" Max said.  
  
And at that second everyone had a gun pointed towards someone.  
  
"Fire!" Cole yelled.  
  
Max looked over her shoulder and saw a catapult burning with fire hit White and knock him out.  
  
The transgenics charged into battle. As did the Harbringers and Reds. The NSA troops backed up.  
  
Max headed up to the vehicle where Otto was and opened the door. He had a gun pointed towards her. She snatched it and tossed him out of the car.  
  
"I guess White didn't wanna bring his breeding cult buddies." Max said as she drove forwoard knocking whoever was in her way.  
  
"Flame unit." Alec said.  
  
A group of transgenics lifted flame throwers and began to set fire the Reds.  
  
They shot at the transgenics. Killing some.  
  
Carnage was all around. Blood. Sweat and tears.  
  
Max suddenly flew through an abandoned house's window. She looked up and saw Cole.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "It's you."  
  
"452," Cole said, "Your coming back with me. In a body bag."  
  
"That's what they all say." Max said as she got ready for battle.  
  
Mole shot and shot again. "Come on,"  
  
Boobie backed up and picked up another gun. He shot at anyone near him.  
  
Harbor lights  
  
"Its gonna be ok." Original Cindy said.  
  
Logan joined them. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Asha said.  
  
"How is Max?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Logan said.  
  
"Well, they have our prayers." Original Cindy said. She looked out the window, "Be careful, boo."  
  
Terminal city  
  
Alec was tossed atop of a car. He looked up and saw Agent Jones standing there. Alec used his leg and knocked him onto the ground.  
  
When Agent Jones got up he grabbed Alec by the legs and swooped them from up under him. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Alec, help." It was a fellow X.  
  
He couldn't though. Agent Jones kicked him in the chest. He flew into the side of the car and the windows broke.  
  
Alec did a roundhouse kick that landed and connected swiftly to Agent Jones' jaw.  
  
In the abandoned house Max got on to her feet and brought fist to eyelevel.  
  
"452, you just don't know." Cole said.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!" Max said.  
  
She charged for him and he blocked he first punch as she brought her leg around to hit him in the back, he grabbed it and swung her into the wall.  
  
She fell to the ground only to be kicked in the face again. She blocked the next attack and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Whoa." Alec said hitting him again in the chest. "Not so strong after all, huh?"  
  
Agent Jones charged for him and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest.  
  
Alec fell to the ground and Agent Jones kicked him again.  
  
Alec blocked the next kick and punched his other leg knocking him on the ground with him.  
  
Agent Jones struggled to get up, but Alec had a good grip on his legs. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alec and Alec let go and jumped on his feet.  
  
Mole backed up. He was hit in the arm and blood was pouring from the wound.  
  
"Now!" Mole yelled.  
  
Above the HQ a large cannon arose and behind it stood Zack.  
  
He began to let the bullets fly.  
  
Max got to her feet.  
  
"You're a threat to all we've worked hard on." Cole said.  
  
"Oh shut up." Max said kicking him in the face.  
  
He backed up and punched her in the stomach.  
  
She kicked him again.  
  
"It's over, 452." Cole said.  
  
Max kicked him again. "I wish you would just shut up and fight."  
  
Alec was tossed onto the car. He kicked Agent Jones is the face.  
  
Agent Jones kicked Alec in his stomach and sent him flying into the back of a building. Alec coughed. Agent Jones kicked him in the face.  
  
Alec fell to the ground. Agent Jones kicked him repeatedly. Alec blocked his next punch and kicked him.  
  
He got off the ground and punched him again in his face. "You wont ever win."  
  
Agent Jones kicked Alec in the leg and he fell. He pulled out a gun and aimed it towards his head.  
  
Alec closed his eyes and thought of Max. Cause that's the last thing he would want to remember.  
  
Then he heard the trigger being pulled. And then a loud boom.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his body laying next to him and his head at his feet.  
  
"What the fu-,"  
  
He looked up and saw a NSA officer standing there with a gun pointed to Alec next, "What a bunch of freaks."  
  
Then his head flew off his body.  
  
He looked up and saw Zack.  
  
"Thanks!" Alec yelled getting up onto his feet and heading back to the battlefield.  
  
Boobie was shooting Reds left and right.  
  
"Boob, you seen Max?" Alec asked.  
  
"Lat, Ive seen of her, she was taking on the leader of the Harbringers." Boobie said.  
  
He looked around and didn't see none of them.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Max ducked and covered from a punch that Cole intended for her.  
  
  
  
The abandoned house was dark and filled with glass doors and trash.  
  
Max jumped onto the counter and kicked him in the face. He backed up and she did a flip that made her feet hit him in the chest.  
  
She had the best of him. A kick to the face and a punch to the stomach and he fell.  
  
"Looks like this game is over." Max said as she kicked him in the face.  
  
Cole grabbed her foot and tossed her into the wall.  
  
"I still have a little life left." Cole said getting to his feet. "Now it's my turn, bitch."  
  
Max held her fist high. "Bring it."  
  
"Max!" She heard from outside.  
  
"Alec," She said as Cole caught her off guard.  
  
Cole punched at her and she blocked. He kicked her in the leg and used his other foot to kick her in the face.  
  
She backed into the wall and he grabbed her arm and swung her into a glass door. She fell.  
  
"Now your game is over."  
  
He picked up a chair and cracked it over her back.  
  
She yelled in pain. He pulled her by her hair to her feet and tossed her across the room.  
  
He pulled her by her jacket and Max slipped her arms free of it and rolled over to the corner. She pulled out a gun.  
  
"I guess a gunshot to the head wont kill you. But maybe a grenade will." Max rolled under and table and shot at her coat.  
  
"What the fu-," He said as he was blown though the wall.  
  
Max got up and saw half of the wall gone. She looked around and didn't see his body. "No way he could have survived that."  
  
She left out. "Alec,"  
  
"Max," He said hugging her.  
  
"I'm glad your ok." Max said.  
  
"Me?" Alec said, "I'm glad your ok."  
  
"You knew I'd be." Max said.  
  
"Let's go kick some ass." Alec said heading back to the battlefield.  
  
Bodies were everywhere.  
  
"We're winning." Boobie said.  
  
"Max, watch it." Zack said swinging from the top of the HQ to were Max had been standing. He kicked Leader of the Reds in the chest.  
  
Zack kicked him in the face. "Anyone see White?"  
  
"No," Mole said.  
  
Zack kicked the leader of the Reds again. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No," Max said, "That's my fight,"  
  
"Max, no." Zack said stopping her.  
  
"You know Max is the leader." Alec said.  
  
"You are, little sister." Zack said. "Got get him."  
  
She ducked and covered from all of the shooting that was going on. She was surprised everyone didn't kill each other.  
  
Then she saw him laying dead near his hummer.  
  
"Aww poor baby." Max said. "Good riddance."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"You find him, Max!" She heard Alec yell.  
  
"Someone beat me to him." Max said. She was suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Not so fast, 452." White said.  
  
"And just when I thought you were dead. I was about to call the welcoming parade." Max said.  
  
White kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Your dead, 452." White said, "My people cant deal with your kind."  
  
"So your first instinct is to kill all of us." Max said.  
  
"It's what we need to do to survive."  
  
Max kicked him in the face and said, "Survive this."  
  
She punched and he took her arm and twisted her onto the hood of the hummer.  
  
She kicked him with her free leg and he stumbled back. She stood up and kicked him again. But this time he grabbed her foot and pushed her onto the windshield, shattering the glass.  
  
Zack and Alec finished off the leader of the Reds. "Maybe Max needs a little help." Zack said.  
  
"She's all the way over there." Alec said.  
  
"Help!" Max screamed.  
  
Alec hopped on his motorcycle.  
  
White knocked her onto the ground and dragged her into the corner.  
  
"That's why I killed your brother." Max said.  
  
"Did you?" White was hit in the back by Cole. All burned.  
  
White grabbed him by the next and ripped his head right off. "That's was your last your chance at surviving."  
  
Max closed her eyes.  
  
He pulled out a gun. "You see, 452. You have no one. No transgenics to save you. No Eye's only. No hope. Butt do you know what you do have?"  
  
"Me," Alec said popping a wheely over the hummer and hitting White in the chest with the motorcycle.  
  
"Us," Zack said knocking White in the head with a pipe.  
  
Max stood up and said, "I thought you knew by now that if you mess with one of us. You mess with all of us."  
  
White pressed a button and the trunk popped open.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Zack said.  
  
"A t-bomb."  
  
"And that is?" Max asked.  
  
"A bomb designated to kill all of your kind." White said as he shot at Alec's wheel.  
  
"Head back!" Max yelled.  
  
They began to run for HQ.  
  
The some transgenics made it in. As did Alec.  
  
Max tripped and fell.  
  
"Max!" Zack yelled as he ran to pick her up.  
  
Alec held the door open. "Hurry up."  
  
Zack began to run.  
  
Bobbie shut the door as the night turned light for ten seconds. Max closed her eyes as she hit the ground.  
  
As the darkness crept back she stood up. She saw nothing but dead bodies around her. She then saw White standing there clapping.  
  
"I knew you were more than transgenic." White said pulling out a gun.  
  
"How many guns do you have?" Max asked.  
  
Suddenly the HQ's door swung open and Alec headed out with the rest of the transgenic's. Which was about ten. They had their guns pointed at White.  
  
"Get out of here, White. And tell your kind to leave us alone." Alec said.  
  
White got in his hummer and pulled off.  
  
"I guess the dummy knew that the bomb was going to kill everyone who wasn't a familiar." Mole said.  
  
Max kneeled down to were Zack had died. "Zack, not again." She began to cry.  
  
Alec came over to her and covered her with him.  
  
Max broke away and stood up. "A moment of silence for all the soldiers we just lost."  
  
And she got just what she asked for. A moment of silence.  
  
"Guys," They heard from an intercom from inside the HQ.  
  
They headed in. "We took them down. The Harbringers and the Reds wont be bothering us again."  
  
They began to applaud.  
  
"I have to see Logan." Max said.  
  
"I'll meet you there in a little while." Alec said.  
  
Max nodded and hopped on her motorcycle.  
  
Harbor lights  
  
"Many, many people have died today and we're here at Terminal City were a war has been waged today. Many have died." The news reporter said. "And here is a survivor. What's your name?"  
  
The waiting room was filled with people whom was glued to the TV all day. Logan's blood ran cold when he saw the "Survivor"  
  
"Ames White." He said, "The transgenics killed all of our men. I snuck into their HQ and they had a bomb described to kill all humans and I reversed the sequence to kill all transgenics. So now most of them are gone."  
  
"Most?" The news reporter said.  
  
"Some made it out." Ames said, he held up a picture of Max. "She survived and she's highly dangerous. But people of Seattle the transgenic threat is over."  
  
"He's a hero." Normal said, as the people began to clap.  
  
"And now Max is wanted." Original Cindy said, "I'm going home to see if she comes back."  
  
"Ok," Logan said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
White pulled out a cell phone, "Yeah, she survived."  
  
"She needs to be captured." The voice from the other end said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You've failed enough." The voice said, "We're sending in the purebreds."  
  
"The best of the best." White said. "Fe'nos tol."  
  
"Fe'nos tol."  
  
White looked up at the sky and said, "452, wherever you are. We'll find you. We have to."  
  
  
  
AIRPORT  
  
White stood in the middle of the runway, waiting. Then he heard it. A jet was coming his way.  
  
It stopped right in front of him. Out popped four large purebreds. Two guys, two girls.  
  
"Fe' nos tol." The leader, a female said.  
  
"Fe'nos tol." White said. "I'm White."  
  
"Eve," The leader said.  
  
"We have to stop 452," White said.  
  
They all pulled out guns.  
  
"That's the mission," Eve said.  
  
White nodded and they were off.  
  
MAX'S  
  
Max stumbled through the door. Original Cindy rushed to her side.  
  
"You ok, boo?" She asked.  
  
"They kicked our asses." Max said.  
  
"Look change your clothes and head to the hospital." Original Cindy said.  
  
The phone rang and Max answered.  
  
"Who is it?" Original Cindy mouthed.  
  
  
  
"Logan," Max said. "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and took off her shirt and headed into the bedroom.  
  
HARBOR LIGHTS  
  
Max entered the hospital feeling fresh. She changed her clothes, blank tank- top and tight leather pants. She still had blood stains on her arms and bruises. Logan, said second floor, room 222 and that's were she was headed.  
  
She headed for the elevator. As were a group of people. Doctors and visitors.  
  
"Excuse me," An arm gripped her shoulder. The voice was from a young lady. Not that much older than Max.  
  
"What do you want?" Max asked, with concern and fear in her voice.  
  
"Do you need any help?" The girl was a nurse.  
  
"No, I don't." Max said pulling away.  
  
"But your hurt." The nurse said.  
  
"As your gonna be if you don't leave me alone." Max said.  
  
The steps. Max headed for the door and headed up.  
  
Down the hall, 220, 221, and finally 222. Before she could reach the door she was pulled back.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Three security guards were backed up against the wall.  
  
"Yes?" Max asked.  
  
"Can we see the back of your neck?"  
  
"I'm not a mutant." Max said.  
  
"Then let us see it." One guard said.  
  
He suddenly flew across the hallway.  
  
"What the hell?" Max said to herself. As seeing that he didn't fly across the hall by himself. But by the force of another X-5.  
  
"Alec," she muttered.  
  
"Hey, Maxie." Alec said.  
  
"Transegincs." The other two guards said.  
  
Max kicked the other guard as Alec hit the other in the head.  
  
They entered the room.  
  
"Max," Logan said as he embraced her in a tight hug.  
  
"Ok, that was part being happy to see me, part copping a feel." Max said smiling. "Hey Asha."  
  
Asha was lying in the bed sweating hard. Deep into labor. "Hey,"  
  
Alec went to her side and took her hand. "Hey baby."  
  
She smiled at him. She gripped his hand. And screamed.  
  
"It looks like it hurts." Max said looking at Logan.  
  
"What just happened out there?" Logan asked.  
  
"Guards attacked me." Max said. "I guess they think I'm a transgenic."  
  
"And now they know for sure." Logan said. "You were all over the TV."  
  
"Good to know I have a cult following." Max said.  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
"How's she doing?" Max asked turning towards Asha.  
  
"She's ok." Logan said.  
  
"Good." Max said.  
  
"Where's Zack?" Logan asked.  
  
Max looked at Alec, then to the ground and a tear slipped from her eye. "He's gone." Max said. "Again."  
  
Logan hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad your ok." Logan said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Zack," Max said looking out the window as it began to rain. Suddenly hummers filled with what looked like cops surrounded the hospital.  
  
"Come out, 452!" A familiar voice said.  
  
"It cant be." Alec said in fear.  
  
"We killed him." Max said.  
  
"Who is it?" Asha asked panting between each word.  
  
Max's eyes went cold as she said his name, "White."  
  
"Come out!" White yelled again.  
  
As Max went to the window he didn't look to good. Bruises and burns.  
  
"Max," Alec said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"We have to do something." Alec said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked.  
  
"Let me go!" A voice from the hallway screamed.  
  
Max went towards the door to see an X-5 being badly beaten by a guard.  
  
"Stop it!" Max said rushing over to him kicking the guard in the face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." The X-5 said. Max escotrted him back to room 222.  
  
"Jared," Alec said.  
  
"Whats up?" Jared said.  
  
"White." Max answered.  
  
"He's still alive?" Jared asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said. "Slimey bastard nearly killed all of us."  
  
"That bomb thingy." Jared said.  
  
"We have to do something before he comes in here." Alec said.  
  
"They know transgenics are in there." White yelled from outside.  
  
"Look," Jared said, "There are about five more of us downstairs."  
  
"Are they hurt badly?" Max asked suddenly realizing what she had to do.  
  
"Not that bad." Jared said. "We just thought that if we came to the hospital we could get some help."  
  
"Since Terminal city is now ground zero." Max added.  
  
"When we got here, I guess a nurse saw my barcode and called the guards." Jared said.  
  
"Go down stairs and get them." Max said.  
  
Jared headed out of the room.  
  
Logan touched her shoulder and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going with the flow." Max said, "White knows he cant just come in here and shoot up everyone like he did at Terminal City. He wants us to come out. So the police can kill us. So we have to bring it."  
  
"I thought the war was over." Logan said.  
  
"The Harbringers and the Reds are out of the picture." Max said, "And so are most of the transgenics."  
  
"I'm so happy your ok." Logan said.  
  
"So am I." Max said, "But I failed them."  
  
"No you didn't." Logan said.  
  
"I did," Max said, "And now I have to make it up to them."  
  
Jared entered the room with a few X-6's and X-5's.  
  
"So what are you doing boss?" Jared asked.  
  
Max looked at Alec and said, "You take a few of them and get some chains and lock the doors. Make sure no one can get in or get out."  
  
"Max," Logan said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're taking over the place." Max said.  
  
"Dont you think this is to far?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nope, we have to get our point across." Max stated. "We aint goin nowhere until they hear us out."  
  
"But Max this could blow over in your face." Logan said, "This could be more bad publicity for the transgenics."  
  
"They will hear what I have to say." Max said as she looked out the window and saw News vans and tons of people gathering. "Believe that."  
  
OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL  
  
"This is channel 3 news with latebreaking news." The newscaster said into the microphone, "Transgenics have taken over Harbor lights medical. Thats right, transgenics."  
  
People were gathering with posters that read things like: Death to transgenics, Transgenic scum, Stop the mutant menace.  
  
Back inside Max flicked off the Tv and shrugged.  
  
Alec approached her. "You sure about this?"  
  
"I'm sure Alec." Max said, "They came in there and killed most of our kind. Now we take control."  
  
"But Max maybe this is a little to far." Alec siad.  
  
"What happened today, now that was to far." Max siad. "This is payback."  
  
"But Max these innocent people didnt do anything to you." Alec siad.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "And those trangenic's in Terminal CIty didnt do anything either but we cant do anything about that, now can we?"  
  
Alec ran back towards the room. "Max, come quick." He motioned his hand in the direction.  
  
It was the back exit to the hospital. The door was open and officers were rushing in.  
  
Max quickly leaped into the air and kicked one in the head and he fell to the ground. Alec handled the other two as Max closed the door. Alec tossed a chain towards her and she grabbed it.  
  
She wrapped it around the door. Alec and Max dragged in the three officers into the waiting room which was filled with at least twenty people.  
  
A young man, about nineteen got out of his seat and said, "This is the big bad bitch who's taking us hostage?" He ran towards Max and said, "Hell no."  
  
He balled up his fist and took a swing at Max who ducked and postioned her foot to trip him onto the ground.  
  
"Don't play with me." Max said.  
  
In the corner Jared was kicking and innocent human in the stomach.  
  
Max rushed over there and pulled him away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What's it look like?" Jared asked Max.  
  
"You just cant hurt innocent people." Max said. "These people aren't the enemy."  
  
"Look around." Jared said, "That's not exactly love I see in their eyes."  
  
A beat, and then Max does just that. She looks around at the people in the waiting room. Jared's got a point. The majority of the hostages are looking at her with fear and uncertainty. Her eyes come to rest on Normal, who shakes his head in disgust.  
  
"You never fooled me." Normal said, gripping his broken arm.  
  
"Congratulations, boss." Max said. "Your prize is on its way."  
  
  
  
Max turned to the crowd and said, "Listen up, people. I know you're all pretty scared right now. Believe me, I know how you feel. But if you all just sit tight, try to be patient... me and mine'll bounce outta here before you know it. We'll be outta here and outta your way."  
  
The young man she kicked a minute ago got up and asked, "And how the hell are you going to do that?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Max said.  
  
Alec walked up to her and said, "We better work a little faster before the cops come in here and kill us all."  
  
"How about just letting us go." A young woman asked.  
  
"Gimme me a minute!" Max yelled.  
  
"Screw your minute, we're leaving." Normal said rallying the people to leave.  
  
Alec stepped in his way and said, "Normal, sit the fuck down. Before I make you."  
  
A beat as they locked eyes and Normal nodded. "We're all going to be here for a while."  
  
"So make yourselves comfortable." Max said.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Officer Kincade went over to his group. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Get a connection made to the person that has everyone hostage." Samuel the negoitatiaor said.  
  
"There's a phone in the waiting room." Jimmy said, whom was typing away furiously on his laptop.  
  
"Get a connection made." Samuel said.  
  
"Working on it." Jimmy said.  
  
Suddenly a figure pops over to their camp. "Officer Ames White taking over this case."  
  
"And who the hell do you think you are trying to take over the biggest case in this city?" Officer Kincade asked.  
  
"I work for the NSA." White said.  
  
"Get out of here." Officer Kincade said.  
  
"We'll work together." White offered.  
  
Kincade nodded.  
  
"I got it." Jimmy said.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Max was walking back and forwards. Tension gathering by the second, then the phone ranged.  
  
Max and Alec locked eyes and Max answered it.  
  
"Hello," Max says into the phone.  
  
"This is Detective Kincade of the Seattle P.D. To whom an I speaking?" He asked.  
  
"Call me...452." Max said.  
  
"452, how cute." Kincade said.  
  
Otto joins them in conversation.  
  
"It's the little bitch." White whispered to Otto.  
  
"452," He asked.  
  
White nodded.  
  
"So, 452 what do you want?" Kincade asked.  
  
"I want to the world to know that the transgenics aren't to be feared." Max said.  
  
"And hows that supposed to happen when transgeics like yourself are taking places hostage?" Kincade asked.  
  
"Just get me a spot on all the major networks." Max said "This is must-see TV."  
  
"What if I cant?" Kincade asks.  
  
"Then it looks like we have a problem." With that, Max hung up the phone.  
  
Kincade hangs up the phone, "Get another connection pronto."  
  
He types onto his laptop.  
  
"It's there sir."  
  
Samuel takes the phone from him and says, "Let me do my job."  
  
"Look Kincade, I told you what I want." Max said.  
  
"This isn't Kincade." Samuel said, "This is Samuel Jones, hostage negotiiater."  
  
  
  
"And you want what exactly?" Max asked.  
  
"I want you to let some of the people go and we'll give you what you want." Samuel said.  
  
"I want the news crews ready to talk to me." Max said, "If I let some out now. When I get my point across then I'll let the rest out."  
  
"Agreed." Samuel said as he hung up the phone. "Get the news crews ready to speak with the girl."  
  
As Kincade turned to White he was gone.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Logan came down the elevator and walked over to Max.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Logan asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the media." Max said.  
  
"Be careful." Logan said.  
  
"I will be." Max said, as she kicked the boy from earlier in the side. "I'm using a few of these guys as cover."  
  
"I'm going with you." Jared said.  
  
"Fine." Max said. "Get up."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"They should be out any second now." Kincade said.  
  
"I hope she keeps her word." Samuel said.  
  
"Do you know where White is?" Kincade asked.  
  
"No," Samuel said.  
  
Then as the crowd made way the waiting room door was opened.  
  
Ten of the hostages surrounded Max and Jared.  
  
Samuel moved to the side and pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "They're coming."  
  
On the rooftop White said into the walkie-talkie-, "Fe'nos tol my brother."  
  
"Fe'nos tol." Samuel said.  
  
Max and Jared walked slowly as the circle of hostages surrounding them walked as slow as they did. Tensed.  
  
At the rooftop White says to his men, "Fire."  
  
They begin to fire.  
  
Max ducks as the hostages run for cover and Jared is hit several times and stumbles backwards. Max grabs him and heads back in.  
  
Alec comes to his side as do another X-5, Faith and an X-6, James.  
  
"He's dead isn't he?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said clutching his hand.  
  
"That's unfair." A hostage said, "They just cant shoot innocent people for no reason."  
  
"He's a transgenic," Alec said, "That's reason enough."  
  
"But that isn't right." Another hostage said.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this." Max said to the hostages.  
  
James headed for the stairs and Alec ran after him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to the roof and killing a few of them." James said.  
  
"No," Alec said. "You cant."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll be as bad as they are." Alec said.  
  
MAX'S  
  
"Oh my god," Original Cindy said.  
  
She got a bag of potato chips a positioned herself right in front of the TV.  
  
She saw Max head back in.  
  
"Keep your head on tight, girl."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White joined Officer Kincade and Samuel back at their van.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kincade asked, outraged.  
  
Suddenly White pulled out a pistol and shot him in the chest.  
  
"I'm running the show now." White said.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
"She's deep into labor." The doctor said to Logan.  
  
"Do the best you can for here." Logan said.  
  
"She's to weak." The doctor said. "She may not survive."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Authorities say that sharpshooters fired on the transgenic, a male from the X-series, after it made an aggressive move towards one of the hostages."  
  
Max flipped off the TV. "It, that's all we'll ever be to them. Things that they tell their kids to scare them into going to sleep."  
  
"We'll they had that wrong." Normal said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Another hostage said to him.  
  
"We'll never get my point across." Max said.  
  
"People are going to believe whatever they hear." Alec said.  
  
"Give me your phone." Max said.  
  
Alec handed it to her. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"Boobie, Mole we need back up." Max said.  
  
"We can see that." Mole said looking at the TV.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
The waiting room phone rings again.  
  
Max moves to answer it.  
  
"What the fuck happened, Kincade?" Max asked.  
  
"Try again," White said. "Your going to die one way or another so let the people out."  
  
"Bite me." Max said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Samuel," White said, "Get the purebreds."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
"Let us go please." The officers whom stormed in earlier pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Max said. "We have to get my point across some way. I'm tired of running! And hiding, this ends tonight."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alec asked.  
  
"James," Max called him over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Beat them up a bit." Max said.  
  
James smiled.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White walked around looking at the people gathered around. Fear or the transgenic's was high.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Max tossed out the three guards one by one.  
  
Max and White locked eyes for a moment, then she gave him the finger and chained the door again.  
  
"Bitch," White muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly a black van pulled up to the scene and out jumped the purebreds. The best of the best of the familiars.  
  
"Fe'nos tol.," White said.  
  
They replied in unison, "Fe'nos tol."  
  
  
  
"I want them all dead." White said, "A bring 452 out alive, so I can kill her myself."  
  
"You want the hostages dead to?" An purebred asked.  
  
"I don't care." White said, "People will blame it on the transgenics anyway."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The four purebreds headed for the back wall and began to scale the wall to the roof.  
  
Back at a news van April O'neal talked to her news crew, "Get a live feed from inside."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"This is going to make me famous." April said.  
  
"We have a camera from the inside and its about to air." One of her assistants said.  
  
"So you hacked into the camera from the waiting room?" April asked.  
  
He nodded. "Five, four, three, two-,"  
  
"This is April O'Neal for the channel three news, we are about to cut in live in the waiting room with the hostages."  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
Max and Alec sat next to each other.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Alec asked.  
  
"We wait." Max said.  
  
A doctor got off the elevator. "Logan, we need you upstairs now."  
  
Logan nodded and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Max," Faith yelled.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Bad guys dropping in." Faith said.  
  
From the ceiling the purebreds landed on the ground, ready for battle.  
  
Max got out of her seat and said, "You guys want to rumble?"  
  
Alec, Faith and James joined her by her side.  
  
Four against four.  
  
"Is this what we're going to do all day?" Alec asked.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked.  
  
"Fight?" Alec said.  
  
"We cant fight right here." Max said, "To many innocent people are going to die."  
  
"Upstairs." James said. "Its abandoned."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
The purebreds went into attack and Max led the others to the stairs.  
  
They ran to the 13th floor. Max kicked the door off its hinges. They scurried around and fanned out getting ready for battle.  
  
The purebreds headed up.  
  
Max, Alec, Faith and James all stood ready for battle.  
  
Eve and her cohorts were ready also. They pulled out there weapons.  
  
"You guys need weapons to take us down." Max said. "How pathetic."  
  
Eve dropped her pistol and kicked it to the side. The others followed her.  
  
"Ready to rumble?" Max asked, "Bitch,"  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
Asha screamed in pain again.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Logan said.  
  
She squeezed his hand. "No, it isn't."  
  
Logan looked towards the doctor. "She's going to be ok, right?"  
  
The doctor looked worried.  
  
"Right!?" Logan asked yelling at him.  
  
"I don't know." The doctor said, "She's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"But her and the baby are going to be ok." Logan said.  
  
"I don't know." The doctor said.  
  
Logan rushed over to him and slammed him into the wall. "Help her,"  
  
"I'll do my best." The doctor said.  
  
"Save them." Logan said.  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Alec headed for a male purebred and welcomed him with a kick to the chest.  
  
Faith moved her long brown hair from in front of her face and kicked a male purebred across the room.  
  
James kicked an female purebred in the stomach.  
  
"You don't want to fight me, kid." She said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up," James said kicking her in the mouth.  
  
Max and Eve circled each other for a few moments.  
  
Eve charged Max knocking her into the back wall. Max crashed through it and fell to the ground.  
  
Before Max could get up, Eve grabbed her arm and tossed her across the room.  
  
TERMINAL CITY  
  
Mole stood up, "We need to go help them."  
  
Boobie nodded and said, "Who's with me?"  
  
About 30 or so transgenincs held up their arms.  
  
Boobie headed towards the flag and picked it up. He carried it.  
  
"We need something to bring them all back in." Mole yelled.  
  
Boobie looked around. "Aha!"  
  
"What?" Mole asked.  
  
"School bus." Boobie said.  
  
It was spray painted black.  
  
"I doubt the damned thing even works." Mole said.  
  
"We can fix it fast." Boobie said.  
  
Mole nodded as a group of transgenics gathered around to help.  
  
"Anyone know if we got any oil?" Boobie asked popping the lid off.  
  
"I think so." A random transgenic said.  
  
"Get it."  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Alec was swung into the wall. It cracked as he fell on the floor, he jerked his leg into the air to kick the purebred he was battling in the face.  
  
The purebred stumbled back and Alec got to his feet and kicked again. He stumbled back. He punched towards Alec and Alec blocked the punch and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
The purebred fell. Alec went in to kick again and the purebred leaped into the air and twisted his legs around Alec's neck and crashed him into the ground.  
  
Alec yelled in pain. "Stupid, bitch."  
  
Alec moaned in pain once again as the purebred kicked him in the chest.  
  
Alec closed his eyes. He had to survive. For Max, For Asha and the baby.  
  
He slowly got to his feet.  
  
"I'm a soldier." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, and..." The purebred said.  
  
"I'm made to kick ass." Alec said. "You on the other hand..."  
  
"I was made to be a warrior." The purebred said.  
  
"Well, those weak ass hits your were giving made me think you were...eh whats the word I'm looking for? Oh, normal." Alec said leaping into the air and kicking the purebred in the chest.  
  
He flew back into a wall.  
  
Alec rushed him and began to punch him brutally.  
  
"Stop," The purebred begged.  
  
Alec kept on punching.  
  
The purebred used his leg and kicked Alec in the head.  
  
Alec fell off of him.  
  
"My turn," The purebred said. As he began to kick Alec.  
  
Alec grabbed his leg and knocked him to the floor.  
  
Alec stood up and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up and tossed him into the wall.  
  
"Don't mess with us." Alec said.  
  
The purebred got up and Alec knocked him upside the head with the purebreds own gun.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
She yelled again.  
  
"She's dieing." The doctor said.  
  
"No!" Logan said.  
  
"The baby," Asha said, "Please save the baby."  
  
"We have to go in for emergency c-section." The doctor said.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"The baby isn't breathing." The doctor said.  
  
"But wont that kill her?" Logan asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
  
"So its either her life or the baby?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yes," The doctor said.  
  
"Save our baby." Asha said, "Please Logan."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and tears welled up.  
  
"Do it." Logan said.  
  
Asha closed her eyes and said, "As long as I've lived, I've only loved one man."  
  
"Asha no," Logan said, "Don't do this."  
  
"Logan," Asha said, "I'm dieing. Just let me say this."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That one man was you, Logan Cale." Asha said. "I always will love you."  
  
Logan grabbed her hand and said, "I love you too."  
  
"Please don't let our baby forget about me." Asha said, "Remond him that he had a mother that would have and did die for him."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and said, "It's a her."  
  
"Name her Max." Ahsa said.  
  
Logan locked eyes with her.  
  
"All I want is for you to be happy, Logan." Asha said, "If Max makes you happy, then be with her."  
  
"We'll never be able to be together." Logan said. "Not it a world like this."  
  
"Things change." Asha said, "All of it will change. Be there for her. Treat her right."  
  
13TH FLOOR  
  
Faith ducked the next attack from the purebred and kicked him in the shin.  
  
He yelled in pain.  
  
Faith hit him the throat.  
  
He backed up and Faith landed a solid roundhouse that connected to his jaw.  
  
He punched her in the stomach.  
  
"That all you got?" She asked.  
  
She kicked him in the face and said, "My dead mother hits harder than that."  
  
The male purebred got up and charged for her.  
  
She ducked and with all her might she kicked him in the leg and bone cracked.  
  
He fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
James ducked the next blow from the female purebred.  
  
"Your just a kid." She said.  
  
He flipped into the air and kicked her in the face.  
  
When he landed back on the ground the female grabbed him by the throat and swung him into the wall.  
  
"Help," He muttered.  
  
She knocked him onto the ground and she began to kick him.  
  
"See, I told you were just a kid." She said.  
  
He flew into the wall, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Leave him alone, bitch." Faith yelled. She pulled the female back by her hair and tossed her into the wall.  
  
Faith helped James up.  
  
"Ready to take this bitch down?" Faith asked.  
  
James nodded and headed into action. He leaped into the air and Faith grabbed his arms and swung him and his feet hit the female in the face knocking her out.  
  
James kicked her in the face and said, "Who's the kid now?"  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"They need to be stopped." A young man said into the camera. "We need to wipe them out, now before they breed."  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
13TH FLOOR.  
  
Eve was tossed into a window that lead into another room.  
  
Max kicked the door off its hinges and was there for when she got up.  
  
Eve slowly got up and Max kicked her in the face.  
  
She stumbled back and got ready to attack Max.  
  
Max kicked her in the chest and Eve stumbled back.  
  
"Not so fair, 452." Eve said.  
  
"Like you deserve fair." Max said.  
  
Eve punched Max in the face. Max stumbled back and Eve grabbed her arm and swung her into the wall.  
  
Max fell and Eve kicked her in the chest.  
  
Max got up and punched Eve in the face.  
  
"This is to the death." Eve said.  
  
"Whichever way you want it." Max said bring her foot up to kick Eve in the face.  
  
Eve hit the desk and Max leaped into the air and on top of the desk. Max stomped Eve in the chest and desk collapsed.  
  
Eve picked up and computer monitor and tossed it at Max.  
  
Max was hit and stumbled back.  
  
Eve charged yet again and knocked Max onto a medical bed and Max slid off onto the other side.  
  
Before Eve could move Max kicked the bed into the air and knocked Eve down.  
  
"You wanna play dirty?" Max asked, "I'll give you dirty."  
  
Max kicked Eve in the chest.  
  
Eve got up and Max kicked her again and Eve flew through the wall.  
  
Max knelt over top of her and began to punch her.  
  
Eve kicked Max in the back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
She strapped it onto one of Max's hand and to her own.  
  
She dragged Max across the floor and kicked her in the chest.  
  
"You see, 452." Eve said. "We know all about you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked.  
  
"For the past couple of weeks, brother White has been watching you. Spying on the people you care about." Eve began. "And he found your relationship with this dog boy to be quite intresting. So White made sure that he was killed."  
  
"White had Joshua killed to get to me?" Max asked.  
  
"Yup," Eve said, "Your poison. After we get rid of you. We're going to finish off the rest of the trash in Terminal City."  
  
Poison. Max thought back to what Renfro said. Joshua, died because of me.  
  
"Bitch," Max muttered.  
  
She used all of her weight to swing Eve over her shoulders and onto the ground. Max broke free of the handcuffs and kicked Eve in the chest.  
  
Max grabbed her by the arms and swung her into the main hall.  
  
Max kicked her in the face.  
  
Eve flew back.  
  
"Remember you said to the death, right." Max smirked.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
White was pacing back and forward. They should have been done by now. He thought, they're the fucking best of the best.  
  
"It's still going on." April said into the camera. "Theirs not a report of anyone dieing."  
  
Suddenly Eve dropped to the ground. Max looked out the window.  
  
She waved a White.  
  
He growled.  
  
Max looked over to Faith, James and Alec all ok.  
  
"White's still alive." Alec said.  
  
"I think its time he's got a peace of what transgenics were really made for." James said.  
  
Max headed down the steps, they followed.  
  
All the news crews were at the front.  
  
ASHA'S ROOM  
  
Max and Alec entered.  
  
"Hows the baby?" Max asked.  
  
"Max is fine." Logan said.  
  
Max smiled, "Max?"  
  
"Where's Asha?" Alec asked.  
  
Logan looked at the ground. "She died."  
  
"What?" Alec asked devastated.  
  
"It came down to her or the baby and she wanted the baby to live." Logan said.  
  
"What a good woman." Max said.  
  
"Is it over?" Logan asked.  
  
"We kicked those guys' asses." Alec said.  
  
"So we can let the people go?" Logan asked.  
  
"We can." Max said, "Either way people are going to have their own opions. Everyone's going to leave here saying good things. We cant change everyone's opions. But tonight we changed a couple and that's all that we can do."  
  
Logan grabbed her arm.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
  
The hostages stood up.  
  
"Is it over?" A hostage asked.  
  
"Yeah," Max said.  
  
"You guys saved us from them." Another hostage said.  
  
"You guys a freaking heros." Another said.  
  
"Come on," Max said to the hostages.  
  
She opened the door and they all began to leave out.  
  
Police officers rushed towards them.  
  
"What do you have to say about transgenics?" April asked Normal.  
  
"They're misunderstood." Normal said, "They're really good people."  
  
"Transgenics rock!" Another hostage said.  
  
  
  
White ran for his car.  
  
"White!" Max yelled, "Hold up."  
  
White popped into his car.  
  
He took off.  
  
He suddenly stopped when a parades of transgenics with torches were walking down the street.  
  
Max noticed something, with the parade humans were following also.  
  
Among them as Original Cindy. She waved at Max.  
  
In the middle of the group was a ragedy school bus which Mole was driving.  
  
White put his car in reverse.  
  
The transgenics began to fire.  
  
His car stopped.  
  
"Is he dead?" April asked.  
  
"Shut up." Max said, moving towards the car.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
White kicked her sending her flying back towards the crowd.  
  
"Transgenic bitch." White said pulling out a gun.  
  
Max looked up at White as he had a gun to her head.  
  
Suddenly White was hit in the head with a bottle.  
  
Max looked over ot see who threw it and Original Cindy smiled at her.  
  
"Don't mess with my girl." She said.  
  
Sketchy popped out of nowhere and tossed something at White.  
  
The hostages began picking up anything they could find and tossed it at White.  
  
"You're a loser." A hostage yelled, "Trying to kill innocent transgenics."  
  
White backed up astounded.  
  
Mole opened the door to the school bus and was amazed at how the humans helped.  
  
He pulled out his gun and shot White in the chest.  
  
He fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
Max ran towards him and kicked him in the face.  
  
"452, you cant live." White said. He picked up his gun and Max kicked it out of his hands.  
  
"When your about to die your still trying to kill me." Max said. "I guess some things never change."  
  
"Bitch." White said.  
  
White's eyes rolled ot the back of his head.  
  
"Fe'nos tol, motherfucker." Max said kicking his dead body.  
  
The camera was on her.  
  
"It's over," Max said into the camera. "You can believe what you want, but we're not all bad."  
  
Boobie ran towards Max with the flag.  
  
She took it and began to walk alone down the street.  
  
Original Cindy followed. Then Mole. Sketchy. Normal. The rest of the hostages. They all marched together.  
  
They finally made it to their destination.  
  
Terminal City.  
  
Max popped the flag into the ground.  
  
"We're all here today. Transgenic and human." Max began, "We're here as one. And I think that was Joshua's dream and we've accomplished it."  
  
Original Cindy began to clap and the rest followed her lead.  
  
  
  
Later on that night after the celebration had ended Boobie came up to Max. She was staring at the flag.  
  
"Max," Boobie said.  
  
"Yeah?" Max said.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." He said handing her a letter.  
  
Max looked at it. "Its from Joshua."  
  
"Yeah," Boobie said.  
  
"When did he write this?" Max asked.  
  
"When he was making the flag. He said if anything ever went down, give this to you." Boobie said.  
  
"But Joshua died a couple of days ago." Max isad, "Why didn't you give it to me then?"  
  
"Because it wasn't the right time." Boobie said.  
  
"Thanks." Max said.  
  
"I'm going back down with the others." Boobie said.  
  
"Ok," Max said.  
  
Dear Little Fella,  
  
I know you wernet to happy with me moving to Terminal City. But as long as I've been here I've seen things in a different light. We can never be the same. Live in house, have 2.5 kids. But it'll happen soon.  
  
Like I said about you and Logan getting busy. You thought it would never happen and it did. But spending more time with Alec I've seen how much he loves you. Max, not like a sister. He truly loves you. I want you to be happy with whoever your with.  
  
Your our leader. You have to make sure that we reach the common goal. A world with peace between us and them. I know you can do it. I'll always be here with you by your side. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to close your eyes and think of me and I'll be there. In your heart.  
  
Love, Joshua  
  
Max began to cry and folded the letter and put it in her pocket.  
  
Joshua had a feeling he was going to die. He made all of this possible.  
  
"Max!" Logan yelled, "Come quick."  
  
She got into full battle mode. When she came down towards the HQ she saw all the transgenics huddled around a TV.  
  
"We've id it." Mole said.  
  
"Turn it up." Alec yelled.  
  
"This is April O'neal and tonight it seems that transgenics have saved the day. When soldiers were sent in to kill everyone the transgenics saved everyone. Feared and hated at one point it seems the view of the transgenics have changed in a matter of hours. Humans and transgenics banded together to take down a common threat. As we stand here outside Terminal City where their flag has risen. We should honor those brave humans and transgenics. Once a menace, tonight, transgenics are heros."  
  
  
  
SPACE NEEDLE  
  
Hero's, that's a first. I did it Joshua. I made your dream come true. Hopefully your up in heaven smiling down on me.  
  
I hope so at least. All dogs go to heaven, right? Well, your more than just a dog. You're a good person.  
  
Logan lost Asha today and I could clearly see in his face that it hurt him. He didn't want to say anything. But it hurt him. But he was there for me. By my side tonight. He's a good man.  
  
Alec truly loves me. Joshua said and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. I love him too, though. But I don't want to hurt him.  
  
I'll always be there for him. Him and Logan.  
  
They've made me the girl I am today.  
  
I don't know what tomorrow holds for me, but I'll know that the worlds' got my back.  
  
And that's something to know.  
  
As I sit here tonight, wandering back. Looking up at the dark gray sky. I know everything that's happened. Happened for a reason. Joshua's death has brought us all together.  
  
  
  
"Max," Her name sliced through her thoughts like a blade.  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"I thought you'd be up here." Logan said.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah," Max said.  
  
"Today, you were amazing." Logan said. "I've never seen someone do the things you do."  
  
"You can think Manticore for that." Max said.  
  
"It isn't Mnaticore." Logan said. "It's you. You chose the path you wanted to live."  
  
"Logan," Max said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan asked staring into her big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Max said.  
  
"I love you, Max." Logan said.  
  
  
  
"I love you too. Logan Cale." Max said.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Alec asked taking up a seat next to Max. She was now in the middle.  
  
"No," Max said. "Look you guys. I know us three have been though some bad times together. Basically because of me. But I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's ok." Alec said.  
  
"So who are you going to be with?" Logan asked.  
  
"Myself." Max said. "I cant be with anyone right now. I'm the leader. I just wanted you two to know I love you both. But we all have to work together to keep Joshua's dream alive."  
  
"And watch the baby." Logan added.  
  
"Mini-Max." Alec said. "I can see her getting your smart mouth."  
  
They all began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah we have a baby to protect in this cold broken world." Max said. "Someone has to watch her back."  
  
They all sat there staring at the moon as it began to fade and daylight began to shine.  
  
"It's a brand new day," Alec said.  
  
"No," Max said standing up. "It's a brand new world."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked this final installment to my story. I tried to please everyone. The M/L and M/A hence to her being independent. I know you guys are probably mad I didn't end it with her being with someone.But I didn't want to upset one group of fans. And I would like to thank everyone who has read my story start to finish. Even though I know it was a bit shaky and rocky at some points I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and I hope someone writes a full review of the story since its finally done.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading. Please review :) 


End file.
